From Halliwell Manor to Hogwarts
by CharmingPotterDuo
Summary: A joint HPCharmed fic. The Halliwells make their way to Hogwarts when 6 foreign exchange students are accepted. Couplings may vary. Finally updated! CH. 14 is up. Finally Complete!
1. The New Source

Disclaimer: We don't know Charmed or Harry Potter. D'uh.

Summary: A joint HP/Charmed fic. The Halliwells make their way to Hogwarts when 6 foreign exchange students are accepted. Couplings may vary.

A/N: Okay because technically HP takes place in the mid 90's and Wyatt would still be an infant, let's pretend Wyatt and all 6th year Hogwarts students were born in 1987 since this is a fused type of thingy. Oh it also has original characters so if that isn't your cup of tea I wouldn't read if I were you. 

Ch.1: The New Source

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell peered into the window of a dance studio where a girl about his age was dancing by herself in front of a mirror. He leaned into the window using his arm as a sort of pillow to keep from burning his forehead on the hot glass. There was a dull thud and he spotted a blonde picking himself off the floor before setting a heavy looking chair back up. The girl stopped dancing to walk over and make sure the guy was okay. He pushed her away from him, an instant argument started between them. It ended with her walking out. Wyatt never expected to see her appear coming out the door muttering. Wyatt jerked away from the window. 

"Hey, that looked like a pretty nasty fight in there, you okay?" He said. She snapped around.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She asked sourly. Wyatt winced as if he had been slapped for no apparent reason.

"I am -uh-," He stammered. "I just was looking into the studio. You're a really great dancer." The expression on the girl's face became a little softer, but she had a sudden look of suspicion. 

"There you are!" Came Wyatt's single-with-no-visible-sign-of-a-life Aunt Phoebe. "Oh you met a girl!" Wyatt blushed and the girl suddenly remembered she had to call her mom. 

"Why must you always do that Aunt Phoebe?" He asked hotly. "Did you get the ingredients?"

"I don't always do that Wyatt and yes I did get the ingredients, though I have no clue why Piper needs toadstool, wolfs bane and dried oak leaves," Phoebe said sounding partially defensive to her sixteen-year-old nephew. "What has you all shook up Wyatt?"

"Nothing!" He snapped. "Let's just go home so we can get mom these ingredients and so can tell Aunt Paige all about the girl I shared barely three sentences with." He stormed down the road with a very hurt Phoebe behind them. 

*Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter slumped lazily into a creaky old chair seeing dust fly up around him. He rubbed his neck and looked over to Ron and Hermione who were both rubbing their necks and shoulders. 

"I have never seen gnomes that bloody persistent," Ron mumbled. "You think they got the point?"

"Who cares?" Harry told him. "Why I wanted to even come here a few weeks ago I haven't the simplest clue." He had arrived at Grimmauld Place in mid-July and he had been busy de-gnoming, de-doxing, and fending off spiders. Time had pressed itself into early August and now he, Ron, and Hermione were growing tired of the household duties. 

A large barn owl flew in the window with three heavy looking parchment envelopes. Ron groaned as the owl flew onto his sore shoulder. Harry took them so the owl would fly off. 

"Ah, yes, right on time!" Hermione said happily taking her letter and ripping it open. Six pages and a little silver badge fell out. She gathered the pages and read the headings. "Prefect letter, booklist, new teacher's letter, Apprentice notice, basic information, and---," Her eyes became wide, "'Hogwarts is pleased to inform you that we have recently made the decision to accept six American born, sixth years students.' And there's pictures." Ron and Harry ripped open the envelopes and searched for the transfer students notice.

"Wow this is great news." Ron said. "Damn no names." 

"September thirteenth looks a bit dodgy." Harry said. 

"That's my birthday!" Hermione said. 

"June seventeenth and August thirteenth are quite lovely Harry," Ron said. "America is beginning to look like a beautiful country."

*The Charmed Ones

"God damn it Leo get down here!" Piper yelled when white and blue orbs appeared materializing a man. "About damn time!" 

"Piper, I am not your white lighter, now what do you what?" Leo snapped. 

"I realize you are not my white lighter, but that's not the reason I called." She started. "Cutting straight to the chase; what do you know about Lord Voldemort?"

"He is a very sinister, powerful wizard. He is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of witches and wizards and he has a ream of wizard followers called Death-Eaters," He paused to draw breath, "it's not likely to vanquish him even with the power of three. Why are you asking?"

Piper nodded and strode over to the Book of Shadows. She brushed her long dark hair from her face and found a place at the bottom of the page.

"It says here that only one person has survived out of all his victims," She said. "The real kicker is that the survivor was only an---." Leo picked up.

"---Fifteen months old infant."

"---Who is now Wyatt's age."

"Wow, I didn't realize he was that old now."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh the Potter boy, he did the magical world a favor. He's really famous. Not a witch or wizard who doesn't know his name."

Piper nodded clenching the stand of the Book of Shadows. She was more than tempted to blow Leo into blue and white shining bits. 

"If there isn't a witch or wizard who doesn't know his name then how come---."

"---He doesn't know about the Charmed Ones. It was only fair."

"So this homicidal maniac is a wizard," She muttered. "Funny this just happens to be the worst thing to happen since you bailed on me."

Leo huffed and glared. He didn't count being made an elder as bailing. Sure he and Piper were no longer together and he did leave when Wyatt was six months old, but he didn't bail because he wanted to.

"I didn't bail, I took a job."

"I gave you the chance before to come home. I understand you did that one spell but some spells do not last as long as you want them to."

He shook his head. If Piper knew just how great he had been doing she would be proud. A sound of ringing sounded in his head and he said his goodbyes.

"Just to let you know Piper, Lord Voldemort is the next candidate for the Source position." He orbed out just as Wyatt came in with the potion ingredients. 

"Hey Mom," He said. "If you want to hear about the girl I met while Aunt Phoebe was getting potion ingredients you may want to go downstairs now."

"Did she do it again?"

"Oh yeah and I didn't even have the chance to get my name out, so this girl is going to be telling all of her friends about 'the guy' she snapped at."

"I will talk to her. In the mean time we have to find a way to vanquish the candidate for Source position."

Wyatt heaved a sigh and strode over to the window. He saw an Escalade pull in front of the house and park. He turned back to his mother.

"Who drives an Escalade?"

"Nobody we know can afford one."

Wyatt turned back and saw two girls get out. One was short with long red hair and the other was tall with short red and black hair. He looked closely. The girl he had seen at the dance studio was the girl with red and black hair.

"Shit!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I gotta get downstairs before Aunt Phoebe answers the door." He ran out the room. curious as to what was going on Piper followed him. Wyatt was too late in beating Phoebe to the door.

"Come on in!" She said. Wyatt groaned. Smiling slightly, the two girls crossed the threshold. "Aren't you that girl from the dance studio?" The girl with red and black hair blushed. Phoebe grinned and left as Piper came downstairs. 

"Most people know me as Melanda Litrell-Harris," she muttered. "I'm looking for Wyatt Halliwell." She said in a normal voice.

"You found me." Wyatt said. 

"Oh hi." She said sheepishly. "This came to me by owl. I think it got confused." She pulled out a heavy yellow parchment envelope addressed to a Mr. W. Halliwell.

"Oh thanks," He said taking the envelope. "I'm Wyatt."

"Melanda," The red and black haired girl said. 

"Jannessa," the red head said. "Looks like we'll be going to the same school this year."

"Hate to go, but Ness there are many D.E we need to catch."

"But I don't wanna go to work!" Jannessa moaned. Piper looked at them suspiciously.

"Yes, I realize that, but with Lord Voldemort running a mock we can't just sit on our auror behinds." Melanda told her. "It was lovely meeting you Wyatt, Miss Halliwell." The two girls turned to leave however Piper's voice rang out after them cracking like a whip.

"D.E wouldn't just so happen to stand for Death Eater would it?" Melanda and Jannessa turned around and looked at her.

"How do you know about them?" Melanda asked.

"I'm asking questions; what the hell are aurors?"

"Aurors are basically magical cops that track down the wanted and throw them in Azkaban Prison," Jannessa told her. "Azkabah is lot like Alcatraz but the guards are worse than the inmates."

"I think we need to talk more in depth of this now," Piper pointed up the stairs. Melanda and Jannessa closed the door and began to walk up. "Straight up to the attic."

Well what do you think so far? Leave a review, but remember flames will be ridiculed and laughed at so don't bother. 


	2. Interrogation

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Thanks to Guardian Dimension, mae and DX for reviewing us. 

Ch.2: Interrogation

Piper, Wyatt, Melanda and Jannessa made their way up to the Halliwell attic. Jannessa stood by the window while Melanda sat on the other side of the attic in a darker corner. 

"Wow great view." Jannessa commented looking out. "You know Melanda,"

"I know, we need a place like this."

"Get out of my head." Jannessa leaned against the window's frame. Piper looked to Melanda. 

"You're telepathic?" She asked.

"Yes but I didn't have to read Nessa's mind to know she was going to say that." Melanda answered as Jannessa crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. "And now she's pouting."

"Get off my back." Jannessa mumbled. "Miss Halliwell what is it you wanted to know. We unfortunately have a job to report to." Piper cleared her throat, looking from one girl to the other. 

"Exactly how old are you girls?" She asked.

"Sixteen." Both answered.

"Sixteen?" Piper repeated incredulously. "And you own an Escalade?" 

"Actually Melanda owns the Escalade. I prefer my father's way of transportation." Jannessa commented. 

"However I could apparate." Melanda muttered. "Disappearing in one place and coming to another." 

"Kinda like orbing." Wyatt said. "How do you get around Jannessa?"

"It's kinda like apparate. it looks like I just faze away. It's actually kinda fun." Jannessa answered.

"So how do you afford that expensive of a car if you're only sixteen?" Piper asked Melanda 

"Aurors make a lot of money." Melanda answered shortly. 

"And you still manage school?" Wyatt asked. 

"Not technically. We just now transferred in for a few lessons required for the job."

"So what is this school you're supposedly going to with my son?" 

Ever since Leo had left to become an elder, Piper had grown to be very protective of Wyatt. Or as Wyatt would say, over-protective.

"It's a school located in a huge castle outside a small village. I'd say where it was but I was never good with locations." Jannessa said. 

"The school of witchcraft and wizardry." Melanda said. "Think of it like the Xavier school for mutants in X-Men but for witches and wizards instead." Piper looked to be in deep thought.

"You know if you opened the envelope, it'll probably tell you more than we---." Jannessa was cut off by a sudden electricity bolt in the attic. Out of that bolt came a dark skinned, silver haired demon. Piper stood quickly and froze him in place. Melanda moved from her spot and looked at the frozen figure. 

"How did you do that?" She asked looking from the demon to Piper.

"It's one of my powers." Piper replied smirking slightly. 

"Now that's a power." Melanda looked closely at the demon's face. "Hey Nessa, it's him again." Jannessa moved to Melanda's side.

"Damn I thought we lost him." She mumbled. "Miss Halliwell is it possible you can -um- unfreeze him?" Piper rose a hand and the demon unfroze. He stepped back from the girls that were suddenly in front of him.

"How---?"

"Why is it everywhere we go, there you are?" Jannessa demanded in a less than polite tone.

"You know why, girl." The demon replied. "I want your father's head." Jannessa let out an irritated sigh and turned to Melanda.

"Can I? He's really getting on my nerves."

"Go ahead." Piper and Wyatt were somewhat confused until they saw the fireball Jannessa created an her hand and threw to vanquish the demon. 

"I feel so much better now." Jannessa muttered. 

"Are you a demon?" Piper asked suspiciously. 

"Um, I'm not supposed to say anything." Jannessa said. 

"She half-demon." Melanda answered for Jannessa. Jannessa glared at her slightly. "You can't say anything, doesn't mean I can't."

"So when my father finds out, he'll come after you instead of me." 

Piper and Wyatt gave each other confused looks as the two went silent. Jannessa narrowed her eyes slightly. 

"Oh, I see now." Melanda said. 

"See what?" Piper asked.

"We can't say." Jannessa said. "Personal kind of matter." 

The faint sound of a cell phone went off playing "Joy to the world". Melanda pulled out a green phone and looked at the ID while softly singing "Joy to the world, Jadin's dead." She hit talk and put it to her ear.

"What?" She snapped answering the phone. The sound of a guy yelling came out of the earpiece causing her to hold the phone at an arms length from her ear.

"Jadin, quit yelling, your voice is in the presence of the Charmed Ones." Jannessa said loudly. Jadin quit yelling so Melanda could return the phone to her ear 

"Now what?" Pause. "Yes, I know we're late, I wanted to get Wyatt's letter to him so I could avoid running into Marius at the office." Big pause in which Melanda rolled her eyes and glared at Piper. "Hey Jadin, I hope you realize just how much of a miserable son of a bitch you are, Ness and I are field aurors. Just ask Remus Lupin." She hung up.

"That didn't sound good." Jannessa muttered. 

"I take it this Jadin guy is your boss?" Piper asked. 

"Hardly," Jannessa told her, "He's actually below us in ranks."

"Try about seven ranks below us." Melanda chimed in pocketing her phone. "To make long story short; with big capture of an escapee Azkaban prisoner Ness and I moved up in Auror food chain allowing us to go elite and use many illegal forms of magic thus pissing him off and making him send Howlers to our field instructors." 

"Okay," Piper said slowly.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes!" Melanda said exasperatedly. "I have a very rude and obscene Howler to write and before I do that we have a Death Eater roaming around the social services office selling cocaine in a muggle suit."

"Fun!" Jannessa replied very sarcastically. "Did you get all you needed to know Miss Halliwell?"

"Yes. You girls are free to go." Wyatt stood. 

"I'll show you out." Wyatt led the way down the stairs to the door when Phoebe came out of the living area.

"Hey Wyatt, is that---," Phoebe stopped in mid sentence when she got a good look at Jannessa. "Have we met before?" She asked. "You look so familiar."

"N-no I don't think so." Jannessa replied avoiding eye contact with Phoebe. Wyatt opened the door. 

"Maybe we'll see each other again." He said. 

"More than likely." Melanda replied replied.. Jannessa smiled and they went on their way. Wyatt closed the door as Piper came down. She spotted Phoebe looking in deep thought.

"Something wrong Phoebe?" She asked her sister. Phoebe glanced at Piper. 

"Nothing. It's just that red headed girl reminded me of---," Phoebe trailed off. 

"Of who?"

"Oh it's silly." Phoebe said. Piper gave a look. "I was going to say she reminded me of Cole but that's impossible. He's dead." Phoebe waved her hand dismissively and walked away. Piper turned to her son. 

"Well Wyatt looks like you have the strangest journey of all in front of you."

Review!!


	3. Good Girls wear black leather pt1

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Thanks to Guardian Dimension, Rytrek, mae, charmedfanatic3000, Constance Malfoy for reviewing. 

Ch.3: Good girls wear black leather (part 1)

Indeed Piper was right about a strange journey especially when she found out (through a letter) that not only was Wyatt being taken into this school, but she, Phoebe and Paige were asked to be apprentices. 

"Oh come on Piper it can't be that bad," Paige said. "We're going to a school full if witches." Piper corked a potion bottle. 

"It's not that Paige," Piper muttered. "Remember me telling you about those girls who showed up to give Wyatt that letter?"

"The girls you interrogated?"

"Yeah." 

"What about them?"

"Well Phoebe saw the one girl with red hair and was instantly reminded of Cole."

Paige picked up a newspaper clipping and began to read. 

"On a normal day I'd say that was a bit strange but what's even stranger is this clipping," She handed it to Piper. "The picture's moving."

Piper waved her hand dismissively. "Ready to go?"

*Order of the Phoenix ~Days later~

Lupin paced the floor listening to his student talk about how a person could survive falling into the vail of death. Members of the Order tapped their fingers on the scrubbed kitchen table. 

"Melanda, please, what are you saying exactly?" Lupin asked.

"Sirius Black fell into the vail in June," Melanda answered. "Bellatrix Lestrange only hit him with that stunning spell when he was knocked into the vail."

"Can you speed to the point?" Snape spat. 

"I developed a theory," Melanda glanced around the table, "that the vail doesn't kill you unless you're stuck for way too long."

"Cole what do you think?" Mrs. Weasley asked a blue eyed demon rubbing his forehead. "After all it's your life you're putting on the line." 

"Well I've died before and made it back," Cole answered, "but because Ness and Mel I've decided to do it mainly because he was like brother to them." 

Alastor Moody was nodding slightly, his blue eye swiveling in its socket before resting on the door.

"If we brought Black back now?" He growled. "Would he live?"

"Dunno," Cole said, "why don't we find out."

"The Halliwells are staying at the Leaky Cauldron and from what I read with Phoebe's mind," Melanda said distractedly, "I think Jannessa should go with Cole so incase Phoebe is in Diagon Alley at the current time." 

Bill and Charlie Weasley both titled their chairs onto the back legs ticking their tongues thoughtfully. There was a tense silence surrounding them that Cole didn't feel comfortable with. 

"Take Jadin with you Cole," Moody growled. "Melanda you go to Diagon Alley and look for the Halliwell kid. Molly you take Ron, Potter, Hermione and Ginny around two. Cole will meet you at one at the place of your choice."

"Are we playing the chance encounter game?" 

Isn't your favorite?" Jannessa asked sarcastically. Lupin laughed. 

"It wouldn't be my favorite either if I ran into Marius," He said, "Did that bruise heal any?" Melanda shook her head unbuttoning the first three buttons on her shirt and showing him a large yellowish-green mark on her upper breast. Charlie's chair fell into all fours with a thud. 

"It's almost healed," He said with a huge grin. "I know the perfect spell that would heal it fully." Melanda re-buttoned her shirt. 

"I realize that I'm jailbait, but you are a part of the Order," She said standing. Mrs. Weasley slapped her son in the back of the head. Nymphdora Tonks sat up looking very bored. 

"Who's Marius?" She asked. "Is he cute?" 

"He's not in your league Tonks," Lupin told her. "Notice where Melanda's bruise was?" Tonks nodded slightly. 

"He was aiming slightly lower when he grabbed." Melanda muttered checking her pocket watch just as her cell phone rang 'joy to the world'. "It's eleven now so I'll have him meet you two at the Department of Mysteries at Noon." The phone stopped ringing. 

"I'm going to the Ministry now to yell at Kingsley, but I'll be there." Jannessa muttered fazing out. 

"I have a lesson to complete." Cole muttered. 

"Don't you dare!" Melanda growled. "Cole when you and Jannessa find Sirius -which shouldn't take long- take him to Hogwarts and meet me at Gringotts with Jannessa around one."

"Fine," He muttered, "tell Jadin to meet us at the Department of Mysteries at Noon." He too fazed out. Bill turned to Melanda. 

"Anybody ever tell you to respect your elders?" He asked. 

"Let's not talk about Elders." Melanda muttered, "I have bones to pick with them about my whitelighter." 

"She respects elders." Lupin said defensively. "So can we say this meeting is over?"

"I say we can," Mrs. Weasley said. "Melanda would you like some tea?"

"Do you have any coffee?" Melanda asked tiredly. "I just pulled an all nighter on two hours of sleep."

Snape smirked. "Is that whining I hear in your voice?" He asked in a low sneer. Tonks smirked. She didn't like the younger girl as she was too much competition. 

"We're out of coffee dear, but I could make you a cup of strong tea," Mrs. Weasley said patting her lightly on the back. 

"I'll pass." Melanda rubbed her bruise and yawned widely. "I'm off for Diagon Alley." She reached into her pocket for her car keys to find them missing. "Well I was, but it seems--," She kicked around under the table until her foot made contact with Mundungus Fletcher. She looked under the table to find him in attempt to get away. 

"Fletcher you do realize you stole the keys to a sixty thousand-dollar car," She growled. 

"I was borrowing it!" He moaned. 

"Yeah and my insurance would skyrocket if you drove it," She snapped. "Hand them over now!" Grumbling her handed over a set of keys. "Now I'm leaving."

*Upstairs

Harry yawned out of boredom and twirled his wand between his fingers. He was supposed to be helping Ron with a particularly bad case of pixies when he came across a photograph of Sirius. Overwhelmed he retreated to his and Ron's bedroom. 

In the back of his mind he had the nagging feeling Sirius was alive but then reality set in again. Often fantasies played in his mind convincing him Sirius was still in the land of the living while living in the valley of the dead.

"You really should have gone into Slytherin you know," Came Phineas Nigellus voice from his painting. "You may wish to open your door as there is a lovely young woman outside of it."

"It's probably Ginny," He muttered when there was a knock. "Come in." The door creaked open and Harry was surprised to find that it wasn't Ginny, nor was it Hermione. A girl with long wavy red hair stood in the doorway. 

"I thought you might have been in here," She said pulling a small package from the inside of her robes. "Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted me to bring this to you."

"Oh thanks," He muttered taking the package. "I'm Harry Potter." He blushed slightly thinking how pretty the redhead was.

"Jannessa Storm. I'm an Order member," She said. "See you around." Smiling slightly Jannessa fazed out leaving Harry clueless. 

*Piper at Gringotts

Piper took a quill and signed her name at the bottom of a long parchment. She had left Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt at the pub they were staying at called the Leaky Cauldron.

"So how does this work?" She asked the goblin who handed her a key. The goblin, already very impatient with her huffed out his chest.

"Do I have to explain it to you again?" He spat. A young man with long red hair tied in a ponytail strode over to the goblin looking at Piper.

"Might I assist you Miss---?" He stopped.

"Halliwell." She finished for him. "and yes you may assist me." 

"Ahh, yes, Miss Piper Halliwell I presume?" He said rather excited. 

"How'd you know?" Piper questioned. 

"I'm Bill Weasley," He said, "Melanda said to look for you around here sometime soon. Now as to the money and how this works."

Bill went on to explain how the money worked. When he was finished , Piper smiled out of relief, took her money and left.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Piper found Phoebe seated across a greasy haired man. The sleeve of her shirt had been pulled up past her wrist so she was showing him her tattoo of the snake biting his tail. 

"Hey Phoebe," Piper said, "Where's Wyatt?"

"He is hiding from Paige," She answered. "Piper this Severus Snape, he's a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, just as long as he's not the potions master," Piper muttered. A look of pure loathing crossed Snape's face.

"I tired to get the Defense against the Dark Arts position but it was taken by Turner, Umbridge, Moody, Lupin, Lockhart and Quirrel." He snarled. Piper glared at him.

"Don't you snap at me!" She told him. "It's not my fault Albus Dumbledore hasn't given you the job."

"Clearly you have no idea who you are speaking to." He spat.

"I don't have time for you!" Piper said throwing a heavy sack of gold at Phoebe. "Ask Mr. Snape if you have any trouble figuring it out." Piper turned to leave, but bumped into Wyatt who kept his mother from falling.

"Watch out," He said. "I was just going to orb into Diagon Alley to look for you."

"I saved you the trouble," She said with her mood enlightening a bit. She handed him a bag sack full of gold. "Whatever is left in your spending money and there's 17 sickles. to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle." Wyatt opened the sack. 

"Yeah, there's three different coins in here," He said closing the bag.

"Silver sickles, gold galleons and bronze knuts." She said. "You're going to Diagon Alley alone though. I'm going to bed." Piper kissed her son on the cheek before going upstairs to their room. 

"I'll be back later Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt orbed into Diagon Alley. 

All of Diagon Alley was full of pre-term Hogwarts hustle and bustle. Taking one quick glance around Wyatt wanted to leave and come back later. In the distance he could see a tall male with white blonde hair arguing with an older look alike blonde. All around him there were school-aged kids coming and going from various shops. 

Wyatt sighed heavily and heard a harsh voice from behind him. 

"This way!" It demanded. Wyatt turned his head to see a group of goblins. Before there was any time to react the head goblin pushed Wyatt aside causing him to crash into an innocent bystander wearing dark green robes and short black and green hair reading a newspaper.

"No! Not my coffee!" She whined spinning around to see who had caused the coffee to spill. "You really need to---" she stopped at the sight of Wyatt on the ground. "Oh hello Mr. Halliwell." She held her hand out to help Wyatt off the ground. Once he was up she helped him dust off his pants.

"Sorry to ask, but who are you?". He asked as soon as she had finished.

"You forget girls that fast?" She asked. "It's me, Melanda Litrell-Harris. The girl from the dance studio."

Wyatt nodded. "You dyed your hair."

"No I didn't actually, I can change almost everything about myself at will." She said. "So are you here for your school stuff?"

"Yeah, you'd you know?" Melanda tapped her temple with her finger. 

"It's all here." She said. "So I take it you need everything."

Wyatt nodded digging deep in his pockets for his supplies list. he found it and began reading out loud. 

"I need cauldron, wand, books, robes and dress robes." When Wyatt looked up Melanda was pulling off the green robes. Beneath the robes she was dressed in tight black leather low rise pants (he could even see a pale blue-green dolphin tattoo over the top) and a matching cropped top.

"I have to meet somebody at Gringotts around one so I can help you out for a while."

"Thanks." She dug in her robes pockets and extracted a long cherry wood wand. Wyatt checked her out a little more. Her belly button had a skull and crossbones barbell in the hole. Once he reached her head again, Melanda had lengthy auburn hair. 

"Quit undressing me with your eyes and let's go." She took his arm and led him towards the bookshop as it was already 12:45.

*Dept. of Mysteries 

Jannessa looked around at the teenaged boy who was supposed to be aiding in the rescue mission. However, he was busy trying to get a hold of Melanda.

"God damn it Jadin!" Jannessa snapped. "Will you give up? She's probably ignoring you!" Jadin grunted, hit end and redialed Melanda's number.

"I'm not giving up!" He snapped. "Damn she turned off her phone." After that, Jadin had no choice, but to give up. Jannessa yawned widely, having as much sleep as Melanda had.

"Come on Dad I want to get out of here," Jannessa muttered.

Cole fazed in behind Jadin. In his arms was a man with shaggy looking black hair and a once young face that looked thin and worn. 

Jannessa felt her father's presence and turned around. 

"He's alive, He said, "barely hanging on by a thread and still stunned." Jannessa nodded pulling her mahogany wand from her deep purple robes.

"Put him on the ground." She said. Cole laid Sirius on the ground and Jannessa touched the tip of her wand to his forehead. 

"Enervate," She said. Sirius blinked and looked around. 

"Hey Numbskull we brought you with us for a reason." Cole snapped. "Check to see if he'll make it through."

Mumbling many insults under his breath, Jadin bent down and placed two fingers on Sirius' neck counting his pulse rate. Once he was finished with that he pulled a small flashlight and waved the light in front of Sirius' eyes.

"Mr. Black do you remember where you are?" Jadin asked. Sirius coughed. 

"Department of Mysteries." He croaked. "Who are you?" Jadin stood slipping the flashlight into his pocket.

"From what I can tell, his heartbeat may be irregular for a little while, pupils are reactive and his memory seems to be fine." Jadin said. 

"Do you think Melanda's whitelighter might be able to help him Ness?" Cole asked. 

"Mel's whitelighter wouldn't help her, so no," Jannessa answered. 

"Speaking of the evil wench," Jadin said. A fireball flew past his head from Jannessa.

"I suggest that you not insult Melanda, Jadin, after all you have heard the ring tone she has you on?" Cole asked. Jadin looked confused. 

"Joy to the world Jadin's dead." Jannessa singsonged. "Now we're finished with you so you may go.' Jadin disappeared with a small pop after giving Jannessa and Cole a very rude gesture. 

"That kid is going to a very premature death." Cole muttered. "Okay do we want to stun him again?" 

"No, a second stun could kill him right now," Jannessa said. "Just take him to Hogwarts and stay there. I'm going to meet Melanda."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked Cole. Neither Jannessa or Cole noticed that Sirius had managed to stand up and was using the arc as support. 

"Cole Turner." Cole answered. "I'm Jannessa's father."

"Oh that's lovely." He said. "now where's Bellatrix?" 

"The Ministry doesn't know." Cole said. "Jannessa you'd better go. I know about Mel's short fuse when she's tired. And change your clothes." Jannessa looked down at her leather pants and black kimono shirt beneath her robes. 

"Oh come on Dad, don't you know good guys wear black and good girls wear black leather?" She smiled and fazed out. 

"She's pretty wild." Sirius said. "You should have fun controlling her." Cole sighed. 

"You know I don't need parenting tips on how to raise my seventeen-year-old daughter!" He snapped grabbing hold of Sirius' arm and fazing out. 

*Gringotts 

"Why are you showing me this place?" Wyatt asked gesturing to the white marble building behind him. Melanda yawned. 

"I'm meeting Jannessa," She said taking a sip of her coffee and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She had just blown out a steady stream of smoke when Jannessa fazed in next to Wyatt. Melanda glanced over and took a long drag. 

"Hello Nessa," She said.

"Mel, I thought you were going to quit," Jannessa said. "Hello Wyatt." Wyatt nodded. 

"Did you find him?" Melanda questioned. 

"Dad found him." Jannessa leaned against the wall. 

"Is he alright?"

"His heartbeat is slightly irregular and he was still stunned but he will be fine." Jannessa rubbed her eyes. "Why don't you go back to your room and go to bed. I'll help Wyatt." Melanda nodded and put out the remaining three-quarters of her cigarette.

"I'll see you then?" Wyatt asked.

"On the train," Melanda took off down the street. 

"Is she alright?" Wyatt asked. Jannessa nudged him to go down the stairs. 

"She's tired, hasn't slept in thirty hours." She said. 

That's it. Review!!


	4. Good Girls wear black leather pt2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Thanks to charmedfanatic3000, Ruth, mae for reviewing.

A/N: You can definitely tell who writes what chapters by the length. I, Raven, write the short ones because I like my chapters to get to the point. But that's just me. 

Ch.4: Good girls wear black (part 2)

*Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy ducked behind a bookcase in order to avoid a glass ornament that his father had thrown at him. Fights were usually bad, but no previous fight could compare to this one. 

The fight itself was about Draco's American born girlfriend Orchid. He had been accused of making a bad choice in the girl who had been born to an Auror and a Death Eater. Draco tried to make the argument go to his favor when he told his father that Orchid had broke ties to her Auror father. It turned out of his favor when Lucius became violent. 

"You don't understand Father!" He yelled. "She is not in her father's side."

"She's still related to the Potters by blood!" Lucius snapped knocking over a bookcase. Draco reached inside his robes for his wand. It was missing. He looked around in desperation thinking that maybe it had fallen out and it was close. 

"Crucio!" Lucius' curse hit his son causing him to curl with a scream in unspeakable pain. He lifted the spell when Draco's nose began to bleed heavily. Draco fell limp, barely conscious and every once in a while he'd twitch. 

"I will not have you associate with any relation to the Potters," He sneered kicking Draco in the stomach. "And that pitiful excuse for my ally has been rumored dead." Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother entered the library looking very angry. 

"Lucius!" She screamed. 

"What do you want?" He snapped turning his wand on her. 

"You had best lower your wand or I'll throw myself down the stairs!" She growled. Narcissa Malfoy was pregnant with Lucius' third son.......Or so he thought. A healer had given Narcissa a potion that with a single drop of blood, told you the gender of the baby. When Narcissa added her blood to the potion it turned a pink color telling her the baby would be a daughter. 

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled. 

"You know me well enough," She said in a calm and creepy voice.

Behind Lucius, Draco was beginning to stand. 

"Mum don't put the baby in danger," He croaked. 

Armand Malfoy, the oldest Malfoy child appeared in the door behind his mother. If there was a blood traitor anywhere it was him. He had left home when Draco was in his second year (Armand had been twenty) to marry a muggleborn that Lucius had not discovered and murdered. He had returned home when Lucius had been sent to Azkaban to find his mother pregnant for a third time. Naturally, Lucius and many other Death Eaters broke out after Armand's return home. 

Armand stayed at the manor (with the orders from his wife who was an Auror) to protect his mother and younger brother. He had even aided his mother with the threat to kill herself and the unborn child. He was now in contact with two Aurors from America who were interested in recapturing Lucius and this time killing him. Now his plan to end the hell of the Malfoys all depended if Lucius chose to be unfaithful to his family and make a move on the Auror. 

"Mum, I can handle this," He said. Narcissa left, though she did not want to. 

"Ahh yes, the perfect little mummy's boy." Lucius sneered raising his wand, "Returns to his dear Mum once your father is away." Armand took his wand from his sleeve. 

"I came back so that I knew my mother and little brother were safe," He growled. "I should have never left them." Lucius spat at him.

"You both disgrace the Malfoy name!" He snared hitting Draco hard around the head knocking him cold before disapparating.

Shaking his head, Armand strode over to his brother's body, uncorked a potion and forced it down his throat. Draco blinked awake. 

"Nice potion," He muttered. "Where'd Lucius go?"

"Wish he was going to hell, but he's probably gone to report to Moldy-shorts." Armand smirked and removed a letter from his pocket. "Read it and burn it."

Draco nodded taking the letter. He turned it over and saw a dark green seal with an orchid on it meaning it was from his girlfriend. Standing he tucked the letter in his pocket. 

"Thanks Armand," He muttered. "For everything. Are you going to come to the station tomorrow?" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Armand made sure Draco made it to his room safely before going to check on Narcissa. 

*The next day 

The three Malfoys crossed the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at half past nine. Draco looked around the platform seeing it was nearly empty. A few other Hogwarts students had came early, but there was also a small group chatting several feet away from a lovely young woman in a black leather dominatrix shirt that had sleeves you had to buckle yourself. She looked very dark and mysterious.

Her darkness however did not attract Lucius Malfoy. A tattoo of a skull on her thigh brought him over to the scandalously short skirted and cleavage bearing woman. 

"Hello Miss." He said silkily.

"Hello." She answered coldly. 

A large group containing the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter crossed the barrier. Wyatt Halliwell had followed in suit with a short witch in leather pants and a gothic crimson shirt with lacy sleeves. Her hair was long wavy and a bright red. 

"Pity that's my niece." He sneered seeing the redhead. "I was curious about your marking there." He tapped the skull on her thigh. 

An expression of fear crossed the woman's face and she began tugging at her black thigh high stocking.

"I thought these would cover it." She growled. Lucius became interested in how the already extremely short skirt had began to creep up higher. He had became so interested in how the skirt was coming up that he didn't see the wand enter her right hand.

"Well lucky I saw it and warned you." He said. She turned to face him.

"Yes how fortunate for me." She said raising her wand to his nose. "Wyatt freeze him." Wyatt raised his hands and froze Lucius. Draco leaned against the wall.

"Slimy bastard isn't he/" He sneered. "Who are you?" The woman smiled and her hair lengthened to her chin flipping out and turning dark brown and with auburn highlights. Pale freckles appeared on her face.

"Surprise!" She said. "Armand get his wand." Armand carefully reached up Lucius Malfoy's sleeve and found a long wand.

"Lovely to see you Mel," Draco said. "I didn't ever think to see you without the other." He gestured to Jannessa. 

"Yeah well got on the train," She said. "Wyatt you stay." 

Mrs. Weasley began to push the children on the train. Wyatt and Jannessa remained behind as the help to the other three Aurors: a tall black witch with glasses, a look alike of Jannessa with mousy colored hair, and a tall wizard with shoulder length green hair. 

"Such a sick bastard he is Mel." The wizard said. 

"Tell me about it J.C.," Melanda removed a silver chain from her waist, "Unfreeze him Wyatt." Wyatt waved his hands unfreezing Lucius. 

"Yeah I hate being related to you too Lucius," Jannessa said. He searched for his wand. 

"Looking for this?" Armand held up the serpent-handed wand. 

"Ahh yes this must be an Auror party." Lucius sneered. "I'd love to stay but---." He launched himself at Melanda. The chain in her hand met his throat and he choked.

"You drove my mother insane you son of a bitch!" Melanda kicked him away from her. She directed her wand at him. "Crucio!" 

Lucius curled up in writhing agony while J.C. cast a spell that made ropes bind him to where he was.

"Finite!" Jannessa said. "Buh bye." J.C. took a long time to gag Lucius. 

"Off to Alcatraz then?" He asked. Melanda nodded kicking Lucius hard in the side. When Wyatt was sure he was finished he boarded the train. 

*Much later aboard the Hogwarts express

Wyatt entered a large compartment aboard the train and saw that there were two girls inside. Both of them were Aurors as well as transfers. The girl with mousy brown hair and glasses turned her head to him. He slid the door closed.

"Oh, we were hoping you were Melanda," She said. "I'm Amara."

"Wyatt Halliwell," Wyatt said taking a seat. "Weren't you two just with Melanda Litrell-Harris?" The black adjusted in her seat and was nodding. 

"We're friends with her," She said, "I think I met her after Jannessa. She's pretty quiet at first didn't really want to come out of her shell." 

"Yeah, I met her a few weeks ago when my mother decided to interrogation her and Jannessa." Wyatt said. "I was just wondering where she was." The compartment door slid open and Jannessa entered wearing black Hogwarts robes over a pair of khakis and a shirt that said 'I may look like me, but I'm really evil twin'. 

"Hey Jannessa." The three said. "Where's the partner in crime?" Amara asked. 

"She ran into Ron who had a nice hot cup of vanilla cappuccino," She answered. "I ran into Draco and he's coming to join us later." She took a seat next to Wyatt. 

"He's your cousin right?" Amara asked excitedly. "Isn't he the really hot one?"

"Well, Draco is in a league of his own," Jannessa grinned. "It's just too bad he's taken and incest is a crime." Melanda entered the doorway in a t-shirt with a red and white Cheshire cat, Hogwarts robes slung over her arm, and a glass container with a pale brown liquid. Behind her were three other people Wyatt recognized from earlier. One of them with bright red hair had a lip prints on his cheek. 

"Incest is not a crime it's just looked down upon," Melanda joked. "Hey Elise, hey Amara." She sat on the empty cushioned bench area in front of the window. 

"We haven't got a clue why we followed her." Said a girl with bushy brown hair. 

"I asked you guys to come with me so we could have a conversation," Melanda said.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know that there were compartments this big," said the redhead.

"They use them for Head Boy/Girl purposes as well a private car for transfers Ron." The bushy haired girl said taking a seat next to Wyatt. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger." The two remaining outside the compartment came in. One of them had very untidy black and glasses. 

"Sounds like the day we met," The one obviously named Ron said. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron and the untidy black haired boy sat next to Amara. 

"I think I'm Melanda Litrell-Harris," Melanda said deciding to cap the glass container and lay on her stomach, "but people are going to find out my name is Orchid Melanda Litrell-Harris anyway. So I don't know what my name is." Wyatt read the back of her shirt and laughed at the phrase matching the picture on the front ; 'We're all mad here, I'm mad, You're mad'.

"I'm Elise Smith."

"Harry Potter." Wyatt blinked at the introduction. He had seen a column containing the name Harry Potter. 

"Amara Saures."

"Jannessa Storm."

"Aren't you that kid that survived the Voldemort massacre?" Wyatt asked Harry who turned bright red. 

"Yeah haven't you read enough about me to know who I am?" He snapped. Wyatt clenched his fists and began to glare at Melanda's bottle until the bottle decided to.......

"Ouch!" Harry snapped. "Who threw that at me?" Jannessa smirked. 

"You Potters are all the same," She said, "snippy little prats."

"I wouldn't get too pissy Harry," Melanda muttered. "I may throw something at you next. And by the way Mr. Halliwell if you use telekinetic power to do something like that especially with my coffee, I will bite your head off personally. Now I want my coffee back." 

Elise picked up the container and handed it back to Melanda.

"Oh it's a crime to use my powers to---?" He was cut off. 

"It is when it is my third cousin you're throwing things at." Melanda growled pulling out a normal looking CD player from her pocket. 

"That's not going to work here you know." Hermione said. "Muggle things don't work because of the magical interference. 

"How well you know things about American Aurors and their use of charms, Granger." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy. He was in company of a tall, anorexic thin blonde male.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped. 

"Melanda! What have I told you about stalking me?" The blonde said annoyingly. 

"Shut the hell up Marius!" Jannessa snapped. "Since when do you need classes?"

"I need a Defense Against the Dark Arts credit and a Arithmacy course," He said. "I guess it's required for rank six."

"You're only a six?" Malfoy sneered entering the compartment. He arrived in front of Melanda and bent down to kiss her gently on the cheek. Marius left in search of a stalker free compartment with hope he would find one with several unattached girls his age.

"It'll be a cold day in hell if she's my cousin." Harry snapped. Jannessa threw a low voltage energy bolt at him.

"Don't you dare insult her!" She spat. "We have enough on our plates having to come here, work and keep a household running thousands of miles away."

Draco sat down next to Melanda who was putting her headphones over her ears. 

"What in bloody hell was that?" Harry said rubbing his stomach where the volt had struck. "I felt a tiny twinge of pain but other than that it tickled."

"I could just give you a higher voltage." Jannessa said innocently. 

"No, Nessa I have no problem." Melanda said. "If he's going to be a prat then let the punishment fit the crime." Melanda's music was very loud.

"What have I told you about you, me and telepathy?" Jannessa questioned. 

"I remember you saying something along the lines of Melanda staying out of your head." Wyatt said. 

"How can Melanda be Harry's cousin?" Hermione asked. "I mean he's told us that he's only got his aunt and uncle And I've never read about anything else pertaining to Harry's other family."

"Granger, you need to clear your bushy mess away from your ears and listen for once," Malfoy sneered. "What did Melanda say as in numbers away she was from being a direct cousin?"

"She said three." Wyatt muttered sarcastically. Malfoy turned to him a wide smirk on his face. 

"Who might I ask are you?" He demanded. 

"Wyatt Halliwell," Wyatt said. "You must be Draco Malfoy." 

"I think so," Malfoy answered. "Mel is right, you do look like a Slytherin."

"Huh, what?" Melanda who had not been listening hit stop on her cd player. "I know I heard my name."

"How is it when you have those headphones on you still hear me?" Malfoy asked. Melanda laid back in her seat.

"I didn't hear it by ear, I heard it by mind." She said. "And how that situation works between Harry and I is something to the effect of my father is his great uncle or something to that effect. The real kicker is my father was younger that his father." A pure black owl appeared out of thin air carrying a bright red envelope. "Speak of the devil himself." 

"You two are still playing Howler tag?" Malfoy asked sounding slightly angered. Melanda took the letter from the owl. It disappeared in suit.

"Who is the Howler from?" Hermione asked.

"James Litrell, Auror Elite rank nine, my father and a pain in my ass." Melanda muttered tearing open the Howler. James Litrell's voice erupted. 

"Why the hell don't you come home? Your stepmother and I have been worried sick about you! I want to know exactly---"

"---Somebody quick blow it up!" Melanda said through gritted teeth. Jannessa created a fireball but Wyatt was quicker in causing the elimination. Harry was rubbing his ears.

"What was that about?" He asked. 

"She walked out of her father's house," Malfoy snapped. "They had a fight a year ago involving her step-sister and the injustice of the house."

"They're probably keeping your best interests in mind." Hermione said. "You should just go back." 

"As soon as they quit accusing me that I am constantly pregnant and screwing every guy," Melanda said sarcastically. "My stepsister helped screw our home life by getting pregnant, telling me and keeping the secret from them. They tried to put blame on me and I said to hell with them, packed my stuff, and walked out." 

"Where does Ferret come into this?" Ron asked. 

"You'll pay for that Weasley!" Malfoy glared. 

"Why don't you just get out?" Harry spat. "You weren't invited and you aren't wanted."

"Au contraire my red haired headache." Malfoy sneered. "I was invited." Ron looked at Harry dumbstruck. Hermione snorted. 

"Who in their correct state of mind would invite you?" She said. 

"If you don't shut the hell up I am going to kick your ass." Melanda snapped. 

"I beg your pardon." Hermione said sounding insulted. 

"For your information Granger, "Malfoy sneered. "I was invited by my cousin to come sit here if I wished to. I took her invitation because one, she helped get rid of Lucius. Two, I passed your compartment Weasley and saw your sister fraternizing with that idiot Dean Thomas. Three, my girlfriend is in here."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Amara said. Hermione snorted. 

"Malfoys and Potters aren't supposed to get along." She said. 

"I'm the Litrell side of Potter." Melanda spat. "And it doesn't matter anyhow, I've been disowned. The only reason my father sent the Howler is because I'm his only child and he feels guilty." She shook her head. "Blamed me for her mistakes."

Wyatt began to think of what kind of life Melanda had led before she moved out. From the sound of her father, Piper sounded like a saint. 

"You're lucky to have a father." Wyatt said. "When I was five months old my father got promoted and left us."

"Try having a mother for a Death Eater." Melanda said.

"You're saying things backwards again." Malfoy muttered. "Why is the compartment still open?" Eight heads turned to see Marius had returned. Something above Harry's head hissed loudly and began to growl. He looked up to see a cat carrier with a gray faced, blue eyed cat baring its teeth.

"Pretty cat." Hermione said. 

"Mel, will you share a compartment with me?" Marius questioned with a huge grin on his pale thin face. Melanda snorted in disgust while Jannessa created small static balls and flicked them at Marius. He squirmed making Amara snicker evilly. 

"What makes you think you deserve to share a compartment with my girlfriend?" Malfoy sneered. 

"Quit. Flicking. Energy. Balls. At. Me!" He squirmed and backed towards the door right into a man dressed in black robes with his arms crossed. "I don't want to turn around do I?"

"Hello Uncle Cole," Malfoy said. "Marius has just asked Mel to join him in his compartment." Marius spun around and met the cool blue eyed demon with his arms across his chest. Somehow Wyatt recognized him from somewhere. 

"Nessa, what have I told you about energy balls and Mr. Kinnis here?" He said. Jannessa grinned creating a larger energy ball. 

"N-no, Pr-pro-Professor T-Turner." He pushed past," I'll leave." Cole moved out of the way just enough for his anorexic body to slip through.

"I see you've met Harry Potter." He said to Wyatt. "How's your Aunt?"

Wyatt shifted in his seat and shrugged. 

"Aunt Paige is still a nut and Aunt Phoebe is---" Jannessa cut him off. 

"Don't say how she is Wyatt," She scorned. "I hate the wench anyway!"

"Jannessa Renee Storm!" Cole growled. 

"What? The Devil ain't playin ice hockey." She sneered. "Hell hasn't froze over yet and I can say what the hell I want about her. Don't forget she left you, you didn't leave her." Two missing pieces to Wyatt's puzzle clicked together. He had remembered seeing an old photograph of Aunt Phoebe staring into Professor Turner's eyes. A week after seeing that picture he found a page in the Book of Shadows full of pictures of a Cole Turner.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cell phone ring tone that was called 'Chop Suey', a song by System of a Down. Melanda pulled out her cell phone and answered it. 

"Auror Litrell-Harris." She said. "Hey J.C.." Malfoy groaned. "Tell Armand to quit acting like a child and go back home and the key wasn't lost in the first place."

"Who's J.C.?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Did you see a guy with an abnormally large nose and green hair?" Cole asked. 

"Him?" Hermione questioned sounding slightly interested. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Ruddy scum of the Earth." Malfoy muttered under his breath. 

"Draco if we want to talk about scum of the Earth, we'll talk about Marius and his illegal use of hands," Cole said. Draco's eyes widened and Jannessa clapped her hand to her forehead. Marius returned, leaning in the door. 

"His hands didn't find my girlfriend this time did they?" Malfoy asked icily.

"Touched? Hell he grabbed the most inappropriate of places." Jannessa muttered. In an instant Malfoy's wand was out, Marius was halfway down the corridor and the chase was on. Melanda got off the phone half grinning.

"Is anyone allergic to cats?" She asked. Heads shook. "Good." She climbed onto a seat and opened the cat carrier. Upon opening a black cat with an orange nose fell out into Hermione's lap.

"Oh he's so cute!" She said. "What's his name?"

"Lord Voldemort," Melanda said taking him into her arms. "You're not the one mummy wanted to see." Ron choked on a Berite Botts Every Flavor Bean.

"You named your cat after You-Know-Who?" He asked. Melanda returned the kitten to the pet carrier. "Are you a bit mental?"

"Yep," She answered. 

Malfoy returned about an hour later to find four kittens rolling around on the floor.

"He came, I saw, and kicked some ass." He declared stealing a kiss from Melanda and seizing a pitch black kitten named Captain Jack Sparrow.

The Hogwarts Express arrived after dark when the kittens had returned to their carrier. Melanda, Jannessa, Amara, Marius (who was sporting neon pink hair now), Wyatt and Elise bid good-bye and headed for Hagrid.

"Firs' years over here," He called. "Transfers over here."

Review!! 


	5. A Slytherin Dating A Gryffindor?

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Thanks to mae, redwall, valkyriepiper, snow white Hyatt for reviewing.  
  
Ch.5: A Slytherin dating a Gryffindor?  
  
Wyatt, Melanda, Jannessa, Amara, Marius and Elise followed Hagrid to the boats that lead to Hogwarts. Amara and Elise were in a boat with a couple of first years while Melanda, Jannessa and Wyatt were stuck with Marius.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Marius asked not even half way. Wyatt looked over and saw that Marius had a green tint to his face to go with this pink hair. Melanda rolled her eyes and looked over to Jannessa. The two smirked and pushed Marius out of the boat and into the water. Wyatt raised his hand to stifle his laughter. Marius re-emerged from the water looking like a drowned rat.  
  
"Real funny." He grumbled climbing back into the boat.  
  
"Yeah it was." Jannessa replied. Marius looked sour and muttered something under his breath causing Melanda to push him back into the water. This time the splash attracted Hagrid's attention.  
  
"Now what's that pink thing in the water?"  
  
"I may be new at this but aren't you supposed to stay in the boat Marius?" Wyatt said through his laughter. Hagrid reached over and pulled Marius in his boat with him.  
  
"Aw poor Marius, all cold and wet." Melanda said causing Jannessa and Wyatt to burst out laughing. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Wyatt, Melanda and Jannessa met up with Amara and Elise as they entered the castle that was Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was waiting for the transfers and first year students.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, students. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly with the sorting of the transfer students into houses and then first years." McGonagall explained. "The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts your house is like your family. Accomplishments will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose points for your house. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Are there any questions?"  
  
No one had a question.  
  
"Follow me and we will begin the ceremony." McGonagall led the students into the Great Hall where the other Hogwarts students were. Wyatt looked around and saw his mother and aunts sitting at the long table in front with what he presumed to be other Hogwarts professors. There was an empty chair between his aunts Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"I wonder where my dad is." Wyatt heard Jannessa mutter. McGonagall led them to the front of the Great Hall and stopped.  
  
"Before we begin, our headmaster Professor Dumbledore ha a few things to say." McGonagall announced. However before Dumbledore stood, the doors opened and a man in black robes came in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." The man said maneuvering through the first years. "Sudden business."  
  
Phoebe frowned slightly. "Where have I heard that voice before?" She muttered to herself. Melanda and Jannessa parted as the man came up to reveal himself as...  
  
"Professor Turner that's not a very good example for the students." McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"I apologize Professor McGonagall but I had very important business to attend to." Cole replied. He bent down to Jannessa and Melanda. "We had problems with you-know-who. So go you-know-where after the feast." He whispered. The girls nodded. Cole straightened and walked away after ruffling the girls' hair.  
  
"Hey!" Melanda whined fixing her hair, "I just got it perfect." Cole laughed slightly.  
  
"That's not funny Dad." Jannessa groaned fixing her own hair. The three Halliwell sisters looked at each other when they heard Jannessa call Cole 'Dad'. Phoebe was filled with dread when she realized the seat next to her was the only seat available. Cole sat in the chair without so much as a nod to her or Paige. He was too interested in the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"If there are no more interruptions, Professor Dumbledore has a few things to say." Professor McGonagall announced. Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts students to another year. Or for some, their first year. As most of you have noticed, Hogwarts has accepted six American transfer students. All of which are sixth year students. Also all students should know that the third floor corridor is forbidden to any who do not wish to have a most painful death." Several first year students gasped at that. "Other than that, enjoy the year." Dumbledore sat down. McGonagall pulled out a long list of names.  
  
"Now when I call your name, come up and you will be sorted into your houses by the Sorting Hat." McGonagall said with an old, ruddy looking hat in her hand. "Transfers will be sorted first." She looked at the list. "Halliwell, Wyatt."  
  
Piper leaned in close as Wyatt nervously approached the chair. Wyatt sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat came to life.  
  
"A difficult mind right off the bat. Hmm, mixed emotions I see. Definitely enough courage no doubt about that. But where to place you?" All the wizards and witches waited silently as the hat mulled over choices. "I've got it. You belong in SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered as Wyatt left the chair and sat next to Draco Malfoy, opposite Crabbe and Goyle. Wyatt looked to the staff table seeing his mother and aunts clapping with proud smiles on their faces.  
  
"Kinnis, Marius."  
  
The hat was placed upon Marius' blonde head.  
  
"Hmm... Let's see. A joker we've got here. A regular class clown. I know just where to put you, HUFFLEPUFF!" Marius joined the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Pray we don't get in Hufflepuff." Jannessa muttered to Melanda.  
  
"Litrell-Harris, Orchid."  
  
Melanda walked up to the chair and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Another hard decision. Courageous like a lion but cunning as a snake. Oh and what's this? Dating Draco Malfoy are you?"  
  
A large majority of Hogwarts gasped at the announcement but the Sorting Hat continued. "Sounds as of you belong in Slytherin. But no, your mind says you belong somewhere else. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!" Clapping was heard except for a loud groan from Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Melanda heard and walked over to him. She turned his face to her and kissed him on the lips. All of Hogwarts was at a stand still. Well all except Jannessa at least.  
  
"Oh come on, enough of that. Some of us are still single you know!" She shouted.  
  
"You're just picky Ness." Melanda replied on her way to the Gryffindor table. Jannessa huffed and McGonagall continued as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Saures, Amara." Amara walked up and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said not two seconds later. The Slytherins cheered for their new addition who sat next to Wyatt.  
  
"Smith, Elise." Elise slowly approached the chair and had the hat placed on her head.  
  
"Smart, friendly... You belong in RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"And last of the transfers, Storm, Jannessa."  
  
Phoebe noticed Cole leaning forward a bit as Jannessa had the hat placed in her head.  
  
"Professor Turner's girl eh? And a Malfoy at that. Where shall I place you? Hmm... Courageous and loyal... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Yes!" Cole shouted before controlling himself and clapping like the other professors. Piper leaned forward and looked at Cole.  
  
"You wouldn't be playing favorites would you Cole?" She asked as the first years were being sorted.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just proud of..." Cole stopped suddenly. "Piper?"  
  
Piper nodded slightly. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize us sooner Cole."  
  
"Us?" Cole questioned.  
  
"Yeah us. You know the rest of the Charmed Ones." Paige said sarcastically to the demon sitting next to her. Sixteen years hadn't changed the fact that she still hated him.  
  
"How is it you're still alive after we vanquished you?" Phoebe asked harshly.  
  
"Have children and you'd know." Cole replied. "My lovely daughter Jannessa used her powers as a demon to save me."  
  
"Then we need to make a stronger vanquishing potion next time." Paige said in a threatening voice. Cole noticeably swallowed and looked past Paige to Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore sir,"  
  
"Professor Turner, why don't you sit with the Gryffindors tonight? See how that daughter of yours is doing." Dumbledore said before Cole was able to finish. Cole nodded and got away from the sisters quickly. He sat next to Jannessa.  
  
"Dad what are you doing over here?" Jannessa asked her father.  
  
"I don't feel like being vanquished on the first night of school." Cole replied. Jannessa groaned slightly.  
  
"But you haven't done anything, haven't been near them for sixteen or so years and they threaten to vanquish you right off the bat. And you tell me to be nice." Jannessa rambled in an angry tone.  
  
"Ness clam down. Do you really think they'll vanquish me in a school with students all around?"  
  
"No." Jannessa answered softly.  
  
"Then don't worry about it." Jannessa looked at Melanda who was, what it seemed, using her hands to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was asking if Dumbledore would let me sit up there since Cole isn't." Melanda said getting up. "He said I could." Melanda started for the staff table. Harry leaned closer to Jannessa.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand her." He said to her.  
  
"I don't understand her and I've known her for three years." Jannessa replied. "Draco is the only one who gets her but he was never quite right anyway."  
  
"Must have been from his time as a ferret." Harry mumbled remembering his fourth year at Hogwarts. He received a slap in the arm from Jannessa.  
  
"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to insult Draco." Jannessa said. "Bloodline advantage."  
  
"So if I married you, I'd be allowed to insult him freely." Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah pretty much. But don't get any ideas Potter."  
  
*The Charmed Ones  
  
"I cannot believe Cole is still alive." Paige said. "And I can't believe I have to teach a class with him." Paige stooped ranting when Phoebe took a sudden intake of breath. "What's wrong?"  
  
"A real hateful feeling just hit me. It's coming from the table where Cole is." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well go figure. I wouldn't expect him to love us after we've attempted to vanquish him time and time again." Paige picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice and drank.  
  
"No it's not coming from Cole." Phoebe closed her eyes concentrating. "It's coming from that girl, his daughter." Phoebe opened her eyes again.  
  
"I don't blame her." Piper said. "After all, we repeatedly tried to take her father from her and Wyatt mentioned how close they are."  
  
"For you information they are," Melanda said coming out of nowhere and sitting in Cole's place. "And just to tell you, Cole is very popular here so I wouldn't threaten him again." She threatened just before Dumbledore announced the feast and food appeared in front of them.  
  
"Now that's what I call setting a table." Paige said excitedly.  
  
"We definitely could use that at home." Phoebe muttered reaching for food. She jerked with a sudden premonition.  
  
"What?" Paige asked when Phoebe recovered.  
  
"I saw a man. Dark, unruly hair, torn robes, getting attacked by a demon. I think it was a bounty hunter."  
  
"What did the surroundings look like?" Melanda suddenly asked.  
  
"Kinda an ancient looking room with a couple statues." Phoebe answered. Melanda stood up quickly and went to the Gryffindor table. She said something to Jannessa and her; Jannessa and Cole ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Paige muttered.  
  
"I don't know but it looks like those girls have it taken care of." Piper said putting food on her plate. Paige and Phoebe didn't arguing and went back to eating.  
  
*Third Floor Corridor  
  
"Damn moving stairs." Jannessa muttered as they reached the door. Melanda reached in her robes and got out her wand and pointed at the door.  
  
"Alohomora." The door swung open and the three ran in. They were greeted by the sight of Sirius Black being attacked by a demon. Jannessa created a fireball in her hands but she hesitated.  
  
"Ness what are you waiting for? Throw it." Melanda said.  
  
"I can't. They're too close together. I'll hit Sirius too." Jannessa replied. Cole pushed past the girls and went to the opposite side of where the demon and Sirius were. He whistled to gain the demon's attention. The demon dropped Sirius.  
  
"Belthazor." It growled going after Cole, giving Jannessa the opportunity to throw her fireball. The demon went up in flames.  
  
"That was a close one." Jannessa mumbled. "I think we need to put stronger wards up."  
  
"I'll do it." Cole said leaving. Melanda went up and checked Sirius for injuries. Sirius was knocked out.  
  
"He seems okay. Just a knock to the head." Melanda stood back up.  
  
"At least we got here in time." Jannessa muttered.  
  
"Thanks to Phoebe's premonition." Melanda added causing Jannessa growl slightly. Cole came back.  
  
"The wards are reinforced. I'll handle the rest here. You two should go back to the Great Hall so you don't get in trouble." The girls nodded and left.  
  
"You know you're going to have to get used to her. She's the Divination apprentice." Melanda said as they walked.  
  
"Just because I have to get used to her doesn't mean I have to like it." Jannessa replied. By the time they reached the Great Hall, students were already filing out. "Guess we missed dinner. Might as well follow the other Gryffindors." They took two steps before Melanda was picked up from behind.  
  
"There is no way you are going in Gryffindor." Jannessa turned and saw her best friend in the arms of her cousin.  
  
"Draco put me down!" Melanda demanded. Jannessa stood on the side trying not to laugh.  
  
"No." Draco protested. "You are mine and you are not joining those bloody Gryffindors."  
  
"First of all, I belong to no one, secondly, yes I am so put me down now!" Draco sneered slightly and put Melanda on her feet. Jannessa couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She started laughing at the pair.  
  
"Fine if you won't come, she will." Draco said picking Jannessa up this time. Jannessa squeaked at the sudden action. "One of you are coming with me to Slytherin."  
  
"Draco, dear, we are immediate cousins not intimate cousins. Put me down or you'll have a severe burn on your neck." Draco didn't hesitate to put her down.  
  
"You two had better hurry up or you'll get behind." Hermione said as she passed them.  
  
"We're sixteen and seventeen, not two and three." Jannessa said in a very childish voice. Hermione didn't hear her and kept walking. Harry heard and stopped next to Jannessa.  
  
"Were you mocking her?" He asked as Ron caught up.  
  
"No, of course not." Jannessa replied. "Wait I can't lie, we were."  
  
"A bit mental those two are." Ron whispered to Harry. "Starting to remind me of Fred and George."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment but," Jannessa started but was cut off.  
  
"Thank you so much." Melanda finished.  
  
"I can finish my own sentences you know." Jannessa said. "Now can we go? It's been a tiring day."  
  
"Alright, alright." Melanda said. She turned to Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Count on it." The two kissed.  
  
"Eww," Jannessa said as they kissed. "Get a room. We don't need to see that." She turned and linked her arm with Harry's. "Come on Harry, let's go somewhere for the romantically impaired." Harry had no choice but to follow her.  
  
"Get your hands off my cousin Potter!" 


	6. Discovery

A/n: Okay first time for everything and I guess now it's my turn to type a chapter. I do things just a bit different. The Fallen Angel of Hell's turn to type.  
  
Twist-n-shout~ no insult taken. I don't know why I seem to do that. I guess it's just my writing style. ShadowedRaven and I haven't gotten into any feuds over it yet. There will be at least 3 chapters without Melanda. The big deal with her however is the fact she's the daughter of an Auror and a Death Eater. That and you'll find she is the key to a lot of what going to come.  
  
Sphere Hunter 87~ Okay we will.  
  
Mae~ Yes, indeed we agree with you.  
  
Word we have read the most: Interesting.  
  
Ch.5: Discovery  
  
"Hey Mel?" Draco asked into the dark.  
  
"Yeah?" came Melanda's voice.  
  
"What would you do if I asked you to marry me?" He asked.  
  
"I don't really know," she answered weakly. Light suddenly surrounded him and Draco looked over to his girlfriend who was standing over the Halliwell's book of Shadows. "All I really know is if you asked me to marry you I would probably say yes and start planning right away."  
  
He smiled slightly and felt for a small box in his pocket. The room they were in suddenly grew cold and he heard a spell muttered in the shadows.  
  
Melanda was thrown backwards into a wall. At first when she had hit the wall she had entered a bit of a trance, but then she slid down and blood began to blossom over her robes.  
  
"Melanda!" He half shoulted running over to her facedown, unconcious body. Immediately he turned her over. Above them a spiked ball that had been mounted on the window was dripping with blood. "Oh God no."  
  
A high-pitched laughter filled the room and Draco searched for whom the laughter was coming from. In a shadowed corner stood an emaciated serpent like man shrouded in black robes. It was the Dark Lord; Lord Voldemort (no not the cat).  
  
"She's as good as dead and so are you," the snakelike man raised his wand. "Avada-."  
  
"-Don't!" Just as he said this the Dark and sinister wizard transformed into a large man with glasses and a dark beard. Her father.  
  
**Draco**  
  
Draco Malfoy snapped wide-awake and felt something warm and comforting next to him.  
  
Next to him slept Melanda, well in true actuality his girlfriend was barely sleeping and had been awoken by the sudden movement next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked with her voice full of concern.  
  
"It's nothing Mel," he whispered back kissing her nose, "just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."  
  
"You sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Draco waited until Melanda had fallen asleep again before he got up.  
  
In the first few days of the term things at Hogwarts began to change. Transfer students were not forced to share the crowded common rooms of all the main houses. Instead, transfer students, Quidditch captains, Head Boy and Girl, and all prefects shared one corridor. Dumbledore said something along the lines of wanting to see how well the school functioned without prefects and transfers sharing one common room with their entire house.  
  
Draco went out into the new common room and sat down in a large green armchair. He put his head in his hands.  
  
It hadn't been the first time he had dreamt something along the lines of his girlfriend's death. Then again it wasn't the first time that he had a dream about his own untimely demise.  
  
"Something bothering you Malfoy?" Wyatt asked from a blue armchair on the other side of him.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I just had a dream that my girlfriend was killed. Now I am not so sure I can go through with proposing to her."  
  
"Just do it," Wyatt said. "Hey you guys don't do any special activities before bed do you?" Draco shook his head blushing slightly.  
  
"No, we sleep in the same bed for comfort reasons," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Wyatt laughed, "I am really believing that line."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and picked up a notebook titled AP Psychology, Melanda Litrell- Harris. He pondered curiously over one of the note pages his dear girlfriend had written out on the Oedipus Complex.  
  
"I don't see how she does it," he muttered.  
  
"Does what?" Wyatt asked. Draco held up the book.  
  
"She takes four classes here, then," he began to tick subjects off on his fingers, "she takes a class called statistics, mythology, this AP Psychology, Latin, History of English - or something to the effect of that- , and an Alchemy class."  
  
The door to the Slytherin dorm opened and Melanda came out wearing a pair of Draco's boxers and a t-shirt. Wyatt was far from being convinced about the comforts of sleeping in the same bed.  
  
Melanda shook her head and slapped Wyatt.  
  
"Ow!" he said. "What was that for?"  
  
"Think about what you were just thinking about," she said, "I am going to check on something." She left the common room to go for what both guys guessed to be the third floor corridor.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Something I shouldn't have," Wyatt muttered.  
  
"It better not have been about my girlfriend," Draco said continuing to read Melanda's Psychology notes.  
  
"Don't worry it was," Wyatt said getting up. "So tomorrow's the big day?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little scared," Draco muttered becoming dangerously immersed in some notes on Split Personality Schizophrenia.  
  
**Third Floor**  
"Why do you even bother to come check on me at two in the morning?" Sirius asked. Melanda shifted uncomfortably and tugged on the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"Because for one I can't sleep, two, it's my job," Melanda answered. "Jannessa would have done it, but she's sleeping."  
  
"So you even sleep?" Sirius was becoming very annoying now.  
  
"Not really," she answered. "I thought it was normal for an Elite Auror to get only four hours of crappy sleep."  
  
Sirius cocked his head.  
  
"How's your mum?" he asked softly.  
  
"She's dead." Melanda sounded cold and unforgiving at the statement. "She killed herself just before my sixteenth birthday." She walked to the doorway. "How did you know her?"  
  
"Well, to put it point blank, I was almost your father," he answered, "but the Potter - Litrell family line always gets the best."  
  
Melanda shook her head. "Get some sleep. Draco, Jannessa, and I will come check on you tomorrow morning." She left before Sirius had the chance to say goodnight. Outside the door Melanda began to feel sick.  
  
Nobody knew, apart from family and very close friends that her mother was dead. The idea of telling someone that she had busy protecting for almost all of her time as a Auror was frightening.  
  
Finally she decided that there was no way of being able to surpass the sick feeling in her stomach, she headed to the kitchens for butterbeer.  
  
Draco and Wyatt were still seated in the chairs she had left them in when she returned to the common room clutching a bottle of butterbeer. Draco was quoting from her Psychology notebook.  
  
" 'Access to power should not be confined to those who are in love with it,'" he read looking up and seeing his girlfriend, "welcome back."  
  
Melanda shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "Plato." She muttered.  
  
"What?" Wyatt questioned.  
  
"Plato said that," she said before letting out a loud belch, "well that'll get me laid."  
  
For the second time that evening (morning for those who keep track) bad thoughts captured Wyatt.  
  
A small crashing sounded from inside the Gryffindor boys dormitory and the door opened to Harry who walked out and stopped at the sight of Wyatt, Draco, and Melanda.  
  
"Are we having a party?" he asked.  
  
"Must be the night for lack of sleep," Wyatt muttered. "Then again I have been sleeping for these last couple days."  
  
Melanda set her bottle aside and took her notebook from her boyfriend. He groaned and made a grab.  
  
"Please?" he asked as soon as Melanda had slumped back into a red chair.  
  
"I have to finish an essay on my friendship with Jannessa," Melanda pulled a muggle mechanical pencil from the spiral on the notebook. "To put it more into terms you'd understand, it's about how much the wild Gemini is dependent on stable Leo."  
  
"I'm still lost," Harry muttered taking a seat in a blue chair. "I didn't get that far into Divination."  
  
"Because Trelawney is a fraud?" Melanda muttered.  
  
"You took the class?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Along with transfiguration, potions and DADA," Melanda began to write. "Draco I'm not going back to bed so you can go back to bed if you want to."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the statement. Hermione had mentioned that Melanda was not ever in the Gryffindor Girls Dorm unless she was getting clothes, a book or paper. Now he understood where his third cousin slept at night and what little trust she had gained over a period of two weeks diminished. There seemed to be something about her personality that told you she was hiding something.  
  
"Are you sure Mel?" Draco asked. "I know you haven't been sleeping well, I have a sleeping-."  
  
"- I have some things to do," Melanda gave her boyfriend the trust me look. "It's for the Order." She added.  
  
"Come on Wyatt," Draco said getting up, "she needs to talk to Potter alone."  
  
Wyatt and Draco went into the Slytherin dorm.  
  
"How's your occlumency?" Melanda asked keeping her head down as she wrote. Harry stared at her dumbfounded. "And don't play stupid with me, I know about the prophritical dreams. Accio candles."  
  
Five white candles floew over to her. She closed her notebook and stood.  
  
"My question is how do you know?"  
  
"Severus and I were in extreme contact," she said arranging the candles in a circle. "He is my godfather from my mothers side." She circled her wand five times around one of the candles before saying "allumer." All five lit.  
  
"You are not related to me then," Harry muttered. "First off you date Draco Malfoy, now you're Snapes goddaughter. What's next?"  
  
"I will summon the dead," she answered. "I need to ask a question and I think you may want to see the person I'm summoning and no, it is not Sirius."  
  
"How'd you know that I-?" Harry was incapable of completing his question as Melanda began to say the spell.  
  
"Hear these words  
  
Hear my cry  
  
Spirit from the other side  
  
Come to me  
  
I call you near  
  
Come to me and settle here  
  
Belevolent spirit James  
  
I seek your guidance  
  
I ask that you commune with me  
  
And move among us."  
  
A cool wind passed through the common room and a silver mist appeared turning into a man with messy hair and glasses. Standing before them was James Potter.  
  
"About time!" he said rather impatiently.  
  
"How did you-?" Harry began to ask.  
  
"The Halliwell's book of Shadows," Melanda answered, "after all I'm 'courageous like the lion but cunning as the snake.'"  
  
"About what we were talking about last time you summoned me Melanda," James said, "the whitelighters are getting rather fidgety. They may consider reassigning your whitelighter to this Jesse character."  
  
"Good," Melanda scratch her inner left wrist, "James, this is Harry."  
  
"I know," James said, "still has his mothers eyes."  
  
"So I'm told," Harry muttered. "How's Sirius?"  
  
"Are you saying you don't know?" James asked looking back to Melanda who quickly blew out one of the candles. The elder Potter disappeared.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Harry fumed. "He was getting ready to say something about Sirius."  
  
"I know," Melanda muttered as she continued to extinguish the candles. "I've been working my ass off to drop the charges against him. The situation at hand has to be kept between the official members of the Order of the Phoenix. Talking to James here in toe common room with seventeen people in other rooms could damage my plans."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was something deep withen her eyes that said she was lying.  
  
"Why are you going to clear a dead mans name?" he questioned. She smiled adding more features to her pale mystique.  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Potter," Melanda took up her Psychology items and entered the Slytherin boys dorm.  
  
** Gryffindor boys dorm**  
  
"So not only is she dating the enemy, she's possibly have sexual relations with him?" Ron said in disbelief. "Hey by the way is her friend avalible?"  
  
"Very avalible," Harry muttered. Harry had not told Ron about the calling of his father.  
  
"Time for breakfast then," Ron announced grabbing his robes. "We've got Turner first today don't we?" He asked following Harry out of the dorm.  
  
"Yeah," Harry mumbled. The two made way for the Great Hall. The found that Hermione had arrived early and was slowly eating her breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Hermione," Ron said taking a seat next to her. Harry sat next to Ron and reached for a platter of eggs.  
  
Across from them sat Melanda eating dry toast and drinking coffee. At Slytherin table Draco Malfoy appeared to be sick with nerves. The High Table held not only teachers, but two students. Jannessa Storm was helping her father grade a stack of essays from first year while Wyatt Halliwell handed potions to his mother.  
  
"So Melanda," Ron started, "do you think-?"  
  
"Forget it Weasley, she's not interested," she said looking over to Draco. "Her interests lie elsewhere."  
  
"Damn!" Ron swore. "Why not?"  
  
"Parce qu'elle aime votre meilliur ami," she answered pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Before she began to dial the phone number to the only Elder who was in the Order of the Phoenix she spotted the look on Hemione's face.  
  
"She who?" she asked.  
  
"Tell me you don't speak French," Melanda stated.  
  
"I do," Hermione caught Melanda's glare as she dialed the number.  
  
"Leo, who's my new whitelighter?" she asked as soon as there was an answer on the line. After momentarily searching for a pen and scribbling down the number and a name she hung up.  
  
**High Table**  
  
Cole coughed and handed Jannessa a long piece of parchment.  
  
"Nessa will you grade this one?" He asked. Jannessa read the name at the top and smiled maliciously. It was Hermione Grangers paper.  
  
"Gladly," she said taking the parchment and reading it. After finishing she pulled her quill out. "I wonder if she'll kill herself if I marked this whole sentence wrong." She posed her quill to write. Jannessa began to mutter to herself about having too many prepositions.  
  
"You're not very nice," Piper said looking at a potion in her hand.  
  
"I know," Jannessa muttered. "Who is 'he'? That's wrong, oh, wait that's about the tracer demons."  
  
"Is he still proposing to her?" Cole questioned. Jannessa continued to mark on the page.  
  
"He looks sicker than a dog doesn't he?"  
  
"True," Cole muttered. "Will you quit marking things wrong on her paper."  
  
"Well, Dark Lighters don't shoot you with any arrow," Jannessa said, "they're poison arrows."  
  
"Aunt Phoebe alert," Wyatt muttered. Jannessa handed over the paper she had severely defiled and went for the Slytherin table.  
  
**Slytherin Table**  
  
Draco poured a second cup of coffee and began drinking the bitter liquid. Naturally he was nervous about the question he was preparing to ask and his composure reflected it boldly. Crabbe had be blabbering about something Draco was not sure of.  
  
"I told Greg that we should spend some time apart," he said. "I just feel like I'm suffocating."  
  
Jannessa arrived and sat down net to her cousin. She had heard what Crabbe had said.  
  
"Good to know you're out of the closet," she said taking a piece of toast. "How are you holding up Draco?"  
  
"Yes, I am still doing it, but only because Apollo is on his way," Draco took another sip. "Are you sure she'll like the ring?"  
  
"Calm down," Jannessa reassured him leaving the Slytherin table for Gryffindor table.  
  
"You should have heard the way Zabini was talking about her last night," Crabbe muttered. "She doesn't have any enchantress blood in her does she?"  
  
"No, just demon blood," Draco muttered.  
  
There was a great whooshing sound from owls flying in. Across the hall Draco's eagle owl Apollo landed in front of his girlfriend clutching a newspaper in his beak.  
  
**Gryffindor Table**  
  
Melanda glanced up at her boyfriends owl as he wnet to drop the paper in her empty plate.  
  
"Apollo, Draco is the Slytherin table," she said. The owl would not leave her alone. He flew to her shoulder and dropped the paper in her lap before he began to nip lovingly at Melanda's ear. "Apollo, quit."  
  
Harry looked up to see Malfoy's eagle owl nipping his third cousins ear. Jannessa returned and sat next to Melanda. He hid his smile from her.  
  
"Just take the newspaper and ditch the owl," Ron said, "Malfoys owl is very unwelcome at this table."  
  
What appered to be a biscuit flew into Ron's head and onto his plate. Jannessa snickered and picked up the paper.  
  
"You could read the paper before you give it to my cousin," she suggested. "Catch up on all you have missed on the outside."  
  
Ron rubbed his head and looked around fro the culprit. Behind Melanda and Jannessa stood Malfoy with a look of pure hate on his face. Then Malfoy mouthed 'say anything and you're dead' before he went down on one knee just before Melanda opened the paper to read a large bold print text headline that said 'Melanda, Will You Marry Me?'  
  
"Oh God," she said dropping the paper and turning to look at the slytherin table. Instead she saw her dear boyfriend on one knee a ring in hand with a circular facet cut skating rink sized diamond set into a platinum band. The Great Hall fell silent.  
  
"I love you," he whispered to her. "Marry me."  
  
Melanda held out her hand.  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
Severus Snape and Cole Turner who had both been near standing on the table both erupted in to cheers once th ring went on Melanda's finger.  
  
**DADA**  
  
Harry took a seat towards the front of the class next to Ron and Hermione. Behind him sat his third cousin and the lovely Jannessa.  
  
"Earth to Harry," came Hermione's voice.  
  
"What?" he asked looking at his old friend.  
  
"Daydreaming?" she asked.  
  
"No, of course not," he muttered glancing at his third cousin who was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red satin top that hugged certain curves beneath her black robes in place of the standard uniform. "~What are you hiding?"~ He turned his heat back to the front.  
  
"You'll soon find out Harry," he heard in his ear. He turned to see Melanda's smirk.  
  
The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Prof. Cole Turner fazed in grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Good morning class," he said. "Can anybody tell me what a whiteligher is?"  
  
Nine hands shot up including Melanda and Wyatts.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Halliwell?" He asked pointing to Wyatt.  
  
"A whitelighter is a guardian angel that is assigned to good witches and wizards," Wyatt answered, "they are spirits of mortals that did great good and died doing their deed."  
  
"Excellent," Cole said still smiling, "ten points to Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy can you name some famous whitelighters."  
  
"Adrien Burks, Leo Wyatt and Natalie James," he answered.  
  
"Another ten points to Slytherin," Cole said before pointing to Melanda, "can you name some any part whitelighters?"  
  
"Paige Matthews, Constance Harris, Wyatt Halliwell and Orchid Litrell- Harris," Melanda answered.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor," he winked at her, "now Miss Granger, what is a whitelighters job when he or she is on earth?"  
  
"To aid in protection innocents, helping their charges, and healing an injured human," Hermione answered.  
  
"Ten more points to Gryffindor," he said beginning to pace in front of his desk. "Since the dawn of magic whitelighters have been sworn to protect a witch or wizard from birth. I have ran across many of them myself. In these darker times the possible need for you own whitelighter may increase a great deal. Voldemort is becoming more powerful as I speak and is killing off the side of light. In order to properly defend yourselves you must choose a side. One trip to the Dark side could cost you your guardian and I suggest choosing sides carefully."  
  
"Is the war getting that bad?" Hermione asked. "Why hasn't the Daily Prophet written anything?"  
  
"A man whom has forseen his own death would print his knowledge in the paper if he had many tasks before his demise," Melanda said crossing her legs. "Reporting death count is a useless form of propaganda to get a community to go against one another."  
  
"She's just as bad as you are," Ron muttered. Hermione took his comment offensively and slapped the youngest Weasley boy.  
  
Paige Matthews came in the classroom looking extremely unhappy.  
  
"How kind of you to join us Paige," Cole said, "I was just telling the students about whitelighters and to choose sides of light or dark."  
  
"Have you taken a side yet?" Paige asked icily.  
  
"Homework tonight will be a foot long essay on whitelighters and their use in the world as well as their powers," Cole said. "Now take out parchment and quills, todays lesson goes to Apprentice Paige Matthews."  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
Wyatt, Draco, and Harry sat in their seats in the back of the dungeons. Snape had gotten smarter this year and given assigned seats as well as assigned groups. The first this he did in his group assignments was break up the Golden Trio. Ron had been assigned to a cauldron with Milicent Bulstrode and Crabbe. Hermione ended up with Melanda and Jannessa who were literally the inseperable dynamic duo.  
  
Their assignment of the day was to brew a blinding potion. Harry was becoming extremely angry with Draco and Wyatt as they had taken over making the potion.  
  
"Potter do you mind handing me some thyme?" Wyatt asked stirring the liquid. Harry handed Wyatt a small bowl of the herb.  
  
At the table next to theirs Jannessa tossed in the final ingredient of the potion making a small explosion.  
  
"Perfect," she said. "Mel can you get some vials?"  
  
The sound of Melanda's high heeled boots made a muffled tapping across the cold stone dungeon floors until they stopped at a cabinet full of hundreds of glass vials. Harry watched carefully as she reached for on of the vials, jerked slightly and grabbed two handfuls of them. She returned to her worktable.  
  
"We only needed one Melanda," Hermione said.  
  
"Ness and I will need more," Melanda said. "Another demon attack."  
  
"No sense in letting a good potion go to waste," Jannessa said sarcastically while filling the vials.  
  
Wyatt frowned slightly and glanced at Harry who looked just as bewildered and Draco who had gone off to get vials and returned with five.  
  
"We have our reasons Halliwell," Draco said.  
  
"Lupin owled me this morning," Melanda said to Jannessa pocketing four of the filled potion bottles. "We're going to show him today since we have the afternoon off."  
  
"Talk about an early Christmas present," Jannessa said pocketing two vials of potion. She finished the filling and took it to Snapes desk. He marked their vial and set it in a basket.  
  
At the table in front of them Neville was going to pieces. His potion which was supposed to be a cloudy green was a neon orange. Seamus and Goyle glared at him angrily.  
  
"Can you do anything right Longbotton?" Goyle snapped.  
  
Melanda looked over at the group. She pitied Neville an felt a need to turn Seamus and Goyle into goldfish. Instead she raised her want and directed it at Seamus' cauldron..  
  
"Correctio," she said. Instantly Neville, Seamus and Goyles potion corrected itself.  
  
"Isn't he one of your charges?" Draco asked his fiancée.  
  
"No, I pitied him," she answered. "He's my brothers future charge."  
  
"Really?" Wyatt said.  
  
"No, I'm the only child in my family with any prominent whitelighter blood," Melanda said before grabbing her stomach. "Oh no."  
  
In a fit of blue and white orbs she disappeared. Piper rushed across the classrooms and stopped at Jannessa, Hermione and Melanda's work table.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. "Did she just orb?"  
  
"Unintentionally, yes, she orbed," Draco said tossing the last of the ingredients in the potion and causing the small explosion. "The Elders probably called her up. Leo most likely, any of the other Elders would have sent her whitelighter to get her."  
  
"Orbing isn't a power that she likes to use ," Jannessa said helping Hermione clean up their workplace. "I think she'd give anything to lose all of her whitelighter abilities."  
  
Piper put her hands on her hips and looked and Draco closely. He looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Wyatt is the Book where we discussed to put it?" she asked.  
  
"Should be," Wyatt muttered filling a vial with the potion.  
  
Melanda orbed back into the place she had left with a gash in her shoulder. She looked slightly unhappy as well as confused.  
  
"The council of Elders wants us married in exactly two months," she said. "they said something about a prophecy and a baby. I didn't catch everything."  
  
"Two months?" Hermione exclaimed. "A wedding takes more than two sixty days to plan."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"These people can't force you to get married," he said, "you're not even of age."  
  
"My legal guardian is capable of signing papers making my wedding legal," Melanda glanced over at Snape who was questioning Neville on the potion. "I'm not worried about the wedding plans, I'm worried more about the man who would have been my father."  
  
Amara Sauers and Elise Smith had been thrown into a group with Marius Kinnis who had mistakenly signed up for advanced potions while recovering from a hangover. All twenty six of the other students in the class agreed that Marius was more trouble than he was worth. Snape had taken no less than twenty points each day from Hufflepuff.  
  
"Amara, Elise we have a code green," Melanda said. "Leave the knucklehead and let's go."  
  
There was a sigh of relief as Amara and Elise left their cauldron. Piper looked as Jannessa, Amara and Elise filed out.  
  
"What's code green?" she asked.  
  
"Demon attack," Melanda answered. "Harry you get to come with us. Draco grab two more vials and let's go."  
  
Draco grabbed to filled vials and followed Harry and his fiancée.  
  
Piper walked over to Snape.  
  
"Should I go with them?" she asked.  
  
"No," Snape said icily, "once the war breaks out and we are battling Death Eaters with spells it will be people like that group that will be fighting. The nee the practice and you can not babysit them."  
  
**Melanda, Draco, Harry, Jannessa, Amara, and Elise**  
  
"What are we doing exactly?" Harry asked following the small group.  
  
"Hands on training," Draco said. "Once the real battle comes to a head our names are on the top of the list."  
  
"List?" Harry questioned.  
  
"We go into battle first," Jannessa said. "The gifted always go in first."  
  
The five reached a stairwell leading to the third floor corridor.  
  
"Jesse!" Melanda called. Harry stopped, confused until blue and white orbs came in just next to him forming a young man who was about nineteen in a black trenchcoat, top hat, blue jeans and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"You called?" he said following the moving group. Harry followed.  
  
"Yes," Melanda said not even turning around, "if my carge needs healing you're going to have to do it because my power to heal has been stripped."  
  
They stopped only for a second to unlock the door to the third floor corridor. There was a loud crashing that sounded like stone being shattered. Draco ran ahead pulling potions out of his robes. Melanda shoved two potion vials into Harry, Amara, and Elises hands. Jannessa gave two vials to Melanda. Each of them ran to where the crashing was.  
  
The four reached a room containing a scraggly man and four demons. One demon had fallen to the floor clutching his face. Draco had been pinned by a female.  
  
"Harry, throw the potion!" Jannessa yelled pointion her finger at one of the demons. Harry tossed a vial at a foul looking male. He held the second prepared to throw it.  
  
"We could really use energy balls right now!" Harry heard Amara yell though she was pinned beneat two demons. Jannessa smashed her second potion in fron on a demon she was preparing to toss a fireball at. The demon began to stumble around and collapsed over a pile of stone. Turning quickly Jannessa threw a fireball at Amara's demon.  
  
A dark lighter shimmered in front of Harry and aimed his arrow at Melanda whom had her back turned.  
  
"Melanda!" Harry screamed at the arrow flew across the room piercing Melandas shoulder.  
  
"Target!" The darklighter cheered. His victory was short lived as Draco threw an energy ball in his direction.  
  
All of the demons shimmered away.  
  
"It was a trap!" draco said angrily turning to the man named Jesse. "Well heal her!"  
  
"I can't!" he said. "I can't touch that arrow. Somebody has to get it out of her first then I will heal her."  
  
Melanda was already unnaturally weak. Icy beads of sweat boured from her face.  
  
"Jannessa you break the tip off," Draco said, "I'll get the tail out."  
  
"Is she alright?" A man said from behingd Harry who turned and saw his godfather.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Hello Harry," he replied. There was a deep cut in his forehead that was bleeding rather heavily. Harry tapped Jesse on the shoulder and pointed to Sirius. "No, he needs to heal Melanda first."  
  
"I think you're more important," Harry said icily, "she kept the fact you were alive from me."  
  
Melandas whitelighter now kneeled beside her with both hands over her pierced shoulder. The small hole and all the blood cleared away.  
  
"Melanda had her reasons," Sirus said, "because believe me, she wanted to tell you."  
  
Harry snorted. In the corner there was a small fuss over Melanda who insisted that she was fine while Jesse came over to heal Sirius.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"At first it was just a tracer then it was warlocks," Sirius said, "they weren't after me for once. The asked about Melanda."  
  
"Fuck," Jesse said.  
  
"Voldemort is gaining more power," Melanda said.  
  
"Next we know they'll send recruiters for me," Draco sadi irritated.  
  
"It's a bit warm in here," Melanda said pulling off her robes and unbuttoning her satin shirt beneath the long sleeved satin button up she wore a black silk spaghetti strap shirt that appeared to be a corset style.  
  
"The agents are coming," Jesse said.  
  
Sirius sat down on his bed.  
  
"So who are you exactly?" Sirius asked. Melanda sat on a dresser and Jesse began to laugh.  
  
"Yes introduce me to everyone!" Jesse laughed. Draco waved.  
  
"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah, I know you," Jesse said. Melanda took a large breath and pointed to Elise.  
  
"That's Elise, Amara, my cousin Harry, Sirius, Draco and Jannessa," she said. "Everyone this is my surrogate brother, Jesse."  
  
"Do yo have a girlfriend?" Amara asked.  
  
"No, and I'm too old to date you," Jesse looked over at Melanda who was tying her shoulder length hair back. "You're glowing."  
  
Harry and Sirius snorted. Sirius didn't know about the proposal, however he did know that when Melanda was extremely happy she appeared to glow. Harry knew about the ring.  
  
"We're getting married in November," Draco said. "Elder orders."  
  
"why so soon?" Harry asked.  
  
"'In the light of war begun, come two children of air and sun, struggle for power bring together the two, both will have been born into dark, both will create a powerful child of light.'" Melanda recited the short prophecy word for word as she had heard it.  
  
"Doesn't mean it applies to you," Harry said.  
  
"Actually it does," Draco said, "for one the air and sun thing is the elements to Gemini and leo. Two I'm born to a Death Eater-."  
  
"And my mother was a Death Eater," Melanda said, "we were born to the dark side."  
  
Draco and Melanda's explanations made sense in a way, but there was no explanation fro the powerful child of light.  
  
Cole and Snape came through the door of the room.  
  
"Jannessa!" Cole said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Snape glided over to Melanda. They began to talk in hushed voices while Cole fussed over his daughter.  
  
"Dad, I'm fine," Jannessa insisted. "I'd worry more about Mel. She got his with a dark lighters arrow."  
  
"Yeah and if he fusses over me," Melanda said, "I will make the vanquishing potion."  
  
Snape glanced over at Sirius who was looking around at the group.  
  
"Should I go get Lupin so we can have a party?" Jesse asked.  
  
"It's a full moon," Melanda said.  
  
"Sirius your shoulder is bleeding," Harry said. Sirius looked down to see that there was a heavy amount of blood on his shoulder. Stripping away his shirt he found that the cause was a small cut.  
  
"It's nothing," he said. Something else caught Harrys attention. There was a tattoo of a heart with the letters "R. J. L." inside a heart.  
  
"When did you get a tattoo?" he asked.  
  
"When I was seventeen I guess," he replied. "We all got one with the exception of ratman, all hearts with our lovers initials. JHP for your mum, LME for your dad, SAB for Lupin and RJL for mine."  
  
Jesse made the move to come heal Sirius' shoulder, but was pushed away. Lot's of questions were about to be raised. He knew this because Harry had the same look James always had when he was questioning something.  
  
"there's nothing wrong with getting lovers initials tattooed on your body," Draco said, "I have a dark angel with Melanda's name."  
  
Harry sook his head. He had seen couples who get their lovers names tattooed on their bodies three months before breaking up. It was a stupid declaration.  
  
Cole stretched and yawned. He had a class of first years in a half hour that he a Paige still had to set up for. If he wasn't there nothing would get done because the lesson contained baby acromatualas. There was a cruel thing that he and Snape loved to do and that was to terrorize the first years.  
  
"I have to go," he said, "you kids have fun."  
  
"O-tay," Jannessa said.  
  
Cole left along with Snape. Several minutes passed in silence with the exception of Jesse playing with his lighter. Amara and Elise left to finish a report for History of Magic class.  
  
Harry watched Jesse with great interest because now he had gotten the silver metal cap off of the top and held his left palm closed while the lighter remained in his right hand pressing a button to get the lighter fluid to drip into his left hand.  
  
"Hey guys," he said finally. Four sets of eyes turned in his direction, "I am Satan." A fireball lit up in his hand as soon as he switched the lighter on.  
  
Laughing rather sadistically, both Jannessa and Draco created their own fireballs.  
  
"We're followers," Jannessa said. Both of them extinguished the fireballs.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"James did something like that once or twice," Sirius said, "except the flames were blue."  
  
Melanda opened her palm and what appeared to be blue glames shot up.  
  
"Like this?" she asked holding her palm up. Her bare wrist moved just to where you could see what looked like a serpent curled into an S before she extinguished the flame.  
  
"you have a tattoo?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I have seven," she answered jumping off of the dresser turned and began showing off her seven tattoos. They were in various places: A fairy in the lower back, a fairy on the right ankle, Stitch on her right shoulder, Dopey on the back of her neck, a dolphin of her left hip, a sun kissing the moon in the middle of her back and the serpent.  
  
"She's insane," Jannessa said sitting next to Sirius. "So how have you been sleeping?"  
  
Sirius shrugged as if he didn't know.  
  
"Azkaban can change a mans sleeping habits," he said, "the potion helps, but I'm drowsy well into the next day."  
  
Harry watched as Jannessa examened the cut in Siruis shoulder. For a second their eyes met and Harry looked away.  
  
"So who does RJL stand for?" Harry asked no particular person.  
  
"Remus J. Lupin," both Jannessa and Sirius said. Jannessa grinned.  
  
"Did anybody ever figure out what the J meant in his name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I did!" Melanda and Draco both announced.  
  
"Tell us!" Sirius said.  
  
"Nope," Draco said, "it's an obvious name though."  
  
"And it begins with J," Melanda said. Sirius flipped up his middle finger and gestured it towards Melanda.  
  
"Tempted, but maybe later," Melanda picked her shirt up, "I have a class in ten minutes."  
  
"Me too," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I better get going," Jesse said orbing out.  
  
Jannessa finished what she was doing and stood up.  
  
"I have to go to the order and talk to Moody," Jannessa said fazing out.  
  
"And once again I'm going to be all alone," Sirius said. "Oh well you guys had better go." He stood and hugged Harry. "I'm sure they'll let you come with them."  
  
Melanda and Draco started to walk out the door. Harry followed them.  
  
Outside Melanda made Harry swear to keep his silence about Sirius while they went down to the potions dungeon to get their bags.  
  
"I saw how you were looking at Jannessa," she said. "I think you'd make a great couple.  
  
"Really?" Harry said hopeful.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ow! Fingers very sore. Now I see why I am typing my own chapters now. Here in word this chapter was 21 pages. I'm terrible.  
  
The Fallen Angel of Hell of CharmingPotterDuo 


	7. The First Date

Well I guess it's my turn to type again. Six chapters and I've typed all but one. But hey I'm not bitter.

Pixelle- This fic is all about twists and turns

Ginny Weasley-Riddle- I know. You'd think there'd be more out there. 

Ch.6: The first date

"What about this one?" 

"No, too much frilly stuff."

"Picky, picky." Jannessa muttered picking up another bridal magazine. "It's not like you'll be in it all night anyway."

"I know but white isn't my color." Melanda replied. "Have you found any black dresses yet?"

"A black wedding dress? You want a black wedding dress?" Jannessa turned to her cousin who was sitting next to Melanda. "Draco are you seriously going to let her wear a black wedding dress?"

"Only if it's leather." Draco answered smirking. Jannessa rolled her eyes. 

"Well then let me get me issues of Dominatrix Weekly(1) and let you go through it." She said sarcastically, putting down the bridal magazine. 

"Dominatrix? Sounds like an idea for the honeymoon." Draco said looking at Melanda. Jannessa made gagging noises and stood up. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hey no vomit(2)." Jannessa dodged a pillow thrown at her. 

"Why don't you go check on Sirius." Melanda said catching the pillow thrown back at her.

"That's where I'm going." Jannessa replied walking out the portrait hole.

*Third Floor Corridor* 

"Harry why don't you go eat some breakfast?" Sirius suggested to the boy sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said.

"You have got to start eating more. You're getting scrawny." Sirius said lifting Harry's arm to emphasize 

his point. Harry snatched it back.

"I am not scrawny." Harry protested.

"Yes you are." 

"I am not."

"What's with the arguing in here?" Jannessa appeared, levitating a tray of food behind her. "It's too early to argue. Wait until after lunch." Jannessa guided the tray to Sirius.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend isn't it?" Sirius asked noticing Harry's sudden distraction. 

"I think so. Why do you want something?" Jannessa asked leaning against the wall.

"No, no. I was just thinking that since you're going to Hogsmeade and Harry's going to Hogsmeade that maybe both of you should go together."

"As in a date?" Jannessa questioned. 

"Exactly." Sirius replied.

"That is if you want to." Harry added quickly and quietly.

"Sure, why not." Jannessa answered. Harry's mood seemed to lighten. "Just let me tell my dad I won't be grading papers today." Harry nodded. 

"I'll meet you at Three Broomsticks then." He said. Jannessa nodded and left. Harry turned back to Sirius. 

"I can't believe you did that." Sirius smirked knowingly. 

"You're embarrassed now but just wait until it all pays off."

*DADA classroom*

Cole was sitting at his desk, grading the homework he had given his students over the week. Paige was on the opposite side of the room thinking of lesson plans. Both looked up when the door opened and Jannessa walked in.

"Hey Dad are you busy?" She asked walking to his desk.

"Not at all." Cole said putting his quill down. "What do you need?"

"Did you sign my permission form to go to Hogsmeade?" Jannessa lifted herself up onto the desk.

"Yes but I thought you weren't going this weekend?" Cole looked his daughter over. "Who's the guys?" He asked.

"Just because she changed her mind and decided to go doesn't mean there's a guy involved." Paige said, listening in on their conversation. Both Jannessa and Cole looked over at her and back to each other. 

"It was Harry." Jannessa replied. 

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Paige asked incredulously. 

"Yes Harry as in Harry Potter." Jannessa said irritated. "He's waiting for me at Three Broomsticks so can 

I go?"

"Sure, get out of here." Cole replied. 

"Thanks Daddy." Jannessa hugged her father quickly and ran out the door. 

"If you're trying to get on Jannessa's good side Paige, I'd give up right now. She hates you as much as she hates Phoebe." Cole said picking up his quill and resumed grading.

*Three Broomsticks*

Harry had just claimed a table before Jannessa showed up. They were waiting on their orders of butterbeer to show up while they talked.

"That's awful Harry. you shouldn't have had to deal with that." Jannessa said just as their butterbeers showed up. 

"There wasn't much I could do. I had to do what my aunt and uncle wanted me to do or I was out on the street." Harry took a drink of his butterbeer, beginning to feel it's warming affects. "So what about you? Everyone seems to know my life but you're a complete mystery." Harry watched as Jannessa ran her finger around the top of her glass. "You and your father seem close but you never seem to mention your mother." 

"That's because she's dead." Jannessa said softly. 

"Oh." Harry felt guilty for bringing it up. "Sorry." 

"It's alright. she didn't die in vain." Jannessa shifted in her chair. 

"How did she die?" Harry couldn't help but ask. 

"I was six when it happened. My mother was a devoted witch but her flaw was the fact she had married a muggle just after I was born."

"What about your father?"

"He was dead." Harry looked confused. "He had been vanquished by the Charmed Ones not long after I was conceived."

"Then how is it he's alive today?" Harry asked. 

"I guess you could call it a desperate plea from an orphan. I don't exactly know what happened but I do remember I was at the height of my demon powers and I woke up with a bloody hand and a dagger." Jannessa showed Harry a long scar that ran down the palm of her left hand. "My father was resurrected to find me on the floor next to my mother's body and the Death Eaters she had taken out."

"Death Eaters attacked your family?" 

"Yes and I expect I have my dear uncle Lucius to blame for giving out address. He never did like my mother." Jannessa rubbed her scar. "Anyway, enough with this depressing conversation. Why don't we go see how the Weasley's joke shop is going?" Jannessa suggested.

"Sounds good." Harry agreed. They finished their butterbeer and left Three Broomsticks. 

"Looks pretty full." Jannessa mentioned when they got to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"Business must be good." Harry said as they went in. 

"Hiya Harry." Fred and George greeted as soon as the door closed. 

"Ron told us that you," Fred started. 

"Were here on a date." George finished.

"So we've got..."

"The perfect thing for you." Fred and George led Harry and Jannessa to a back room. 

"Why do I get the feeling that is a bad idea?" Jannessa muttered to Harry.

"Because it probably is." Harry replied. Fred and George handed them both a paper wrapped candy.

"What's it going to do to us?" Jannessa asked eyeing the twins. 

"Nothing bad." George replied innocently. Harry and Jannessa looked unconvinced. 

"We promise." Fred added. "It's been tested successfully." Harry looked at Jannessa.

"What have we got to lose?" He said popping the candy in his mouth. Jannessa shrugged and did the same. They chewed and swallowed, bracing themselves. 

"Nothing happened." Harry said right before his right hand moved to its own accord and held onto Jannessa's left hand tightly. The two tried to pull their hands apart but their hands wouldn't let go of the other. 

"Fred, George, what exactly is this candy for?" Harry asked calmly. 

"For the stubborn date who refuses to let you hold her hand." Fred announced as if he were doing a commercial. 

"And you gave it to us why?" Jannessa demanded.

"Just giving the relationship a push." George answered. Harry just stared at them.

"Fred. George." 

"Alright, alright. While the candy works great,"

"We haven't figured out how to reverse it." 

"You can't reverse it and you gave it to us anyway?" Jannessa asked in disbelief. 

"We were hoping,"

"You could find the reverse." Fred and George gave Harry and Jannessa innocent puppy dog eyes. Jannessa groaned. Harry turned to her.

"Your father?" He asked. 

"It's worth a try." Jannessa replied. 

"We'll get back to you." Harry told the twins as he lead Jannessa out. Thy reached Hogwarts and were heading to the DADA classroom when they bumped into Piper. 

"Jannessa you're back early. I'd like to talk to you about your essay." 

"I would love to Professor Halliwell but we're in the middle of a crisis right now." Jannessa said. Piper looked concerned. 

"What happened?" She asked. Jannessa and Harry held up their fused hands.

"We're stuck together." Harry answered. "And we can't get apart." Harry and Jannessa tried to pull apart to prove their point. 

"How did this happen?" Piper asked, helping to try and pry their fingers apart.

"Never trust the Weasley twins." Jannessa muttered. 

"Maybe the Headmaster will know how to undo this." Harry and Jannessa followed Piper to the statue hiding Dumbledore's office.

"Laffy Taffy." Piper said. The statue moved aside to let the three inside. 

"Good afternoon Professor Halliwell. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Dumbledore said noticing the two students behind Piper. 

"It seems that Mr. Potter and Ms. Storm are stuck together and we don't know how to get them apart." Piper explained. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Been to the Weasley's shop by any chance?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's where we just came from." Harry said. "But they didn't know how to reverse it." 

"I see they've taken my idea." Dumbledore said. "The reverse is simple my boy. Just a little kiss will do." 

"A kiss?" Both Harry and Jannessa said at the same time. 

"A kiss is all we have to do to free ourselves?" Jannessa asked.

"Not as painful as I thought it would be." Harry mumbled. "Thank you Professor." 

"Any time Harry any time." Dumbledore smiled as the fused pair left his office.

"So," Harry began when the statue closed behind them, "How do you want to go about this?"

"I don't know Harry. I've never had a problem like this." Jannessa thought for a moment. "The dorms aren't so out in the open." She suggested. 

"Alright." Both headed to the common room. Jannessa lead Harry to a portrait of a young Renaissance woman. 

"Password." The woman asked. 

"Spartus Noctem." The woman nodded and the portrait swung open. "Looks like Draco and Melanda have left." Jannessa said walking into the common room. "But they might come back so it's be better if we did this in my dorm. 

"You get your own dorms?" Harry asked following Jannessa . 

"No but lover-girl usually stays with Draco and everyone else is either in a class or on a mission so it's almost like I've got it to myself." 

"Too bad the tower isn't like that." Harry commented. He noticed Jannessa fidget with her robes. "I guess we should get this over with then." He said. 

"I guess we should." Jannessa replied. Both stood awkwardly. Then Harry leaned in a bit as did Jannessa. They were just about to meet when…

HOOT!

Harry and Jannessa parted, startled. Seeing a tawny owl sitting at the window with a rolled up parchment in it's claw, Jannessa lead Harry to the window. Jannessa took the parchment from the owl. 

"Thank you Adena." Jannessa said stroking the owl's feathers. Adena nipped Jannessa's fingers affectionately and flew to the owlery. Jannessa unrolled the parchment and read. Suddenly a smile spread over her face. 

"We did it!" She exclaimed. 

"Did what?" Harry asked. 

"Sirius gets a trial!" Jannessa answered. 

"That's terrific!" Harry replied happily. In their happiness of success, the two hugged the best they could and for a split second their lips met. And just as quickly their fused hands separated. Jannessa laughed. 

"Could this day get any better?"

"Come on, let's go tell Sirius." Harry grabbed Jannessa hand and lead her out the portrait hole. "He'll be so glad to hear the news." 

~*~ 

1: I don't know if that really exists or not but it was the first thing I came up with.

2: I saw that on an episode of George Lopez and just had to use it. 


	8. Confrontation and Trial

A/N: Okay I'm back... Again. I was reading the past chapters including the new one, which I didn't even get to read completely until it was done. Yes, I realize that Melanda is in a lot more detail, but Jannessa is still a developing plot character and considering I'm a detail writer I like to take my character in a little bit more. I don't know how my partner wants her character to be completely so that makes it even more complicated when we go to write.  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur We haven't figured out what to do with the Charmed ones, but they do have their uses (i.e. Book of Shadows) and Jannessa has her reasons to hate them. Melanda doesn't hate them, she is actually neutral when it comes to them. If we just brought the kids in the story wouldn't be as fun to write. We thank you for your review!  
  
Quote: "Every dark cloud has a silver lining."  
  
Ch. 8 Confrontation and Trial  
  
Phoebe Halliwell stood over the Book of Shadows looking at the pictures of Cole she had put in there so many years before. He wan't supposed to have been alive, but he was and he had gotten over her. Cole had gotten over a long time after their divorce.  
  
Behind her the door to where she, Wyatt and her sisters had hidden the book had opened and Jannessa and Harry came in laughing. Right away Jannessa stopped in her tracks and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She snapped at her. "Don't you know this is the third floor corridor?"  
  
"I don't see why you're here then," Phoebe said calmly, "I should take points."  
  
Harry looked from Professor Phoebe Halliwell, whom he had seen very seldom, to his girlfriend and understood something; Phoebe was one of the Charmed Ones, only one of Jannessa's enemies.  
  
"Go right ahead," Jannessa said icily, "my father will just give them back to us anyhow."  
  
Phoebe simply stared at Coles daughter. This girl should have happened for Phoebe and Cole more than seventeen years before when she became pregnant the first time, but she had long since lost that baby and never lost the memory.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Phoebe asked. "What did I do that was so wrong?"  
  
"You vanquished him, you threw the potion that killed him," Jannessa said glaring, "my mother was pregnant and you killed my father. I don't even think you felt any remorse for it did you?"  
  
The middle Charmed sister felt near tears with the rage she was feeling from this girl. Jannessa had every right to hate her. At that moment Phoebe felt like she had to make amends to Cole for what she had done to him. A part of her still loved him and it hurt her to feel what wasn't there when she was near her ex-husband, his world revolved around his daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry," Phoebe muttered, "if I had known, I would have never done what I did."  
  
"Words," Jannessa spat at her, "they are just words to me. You don't even know half of why I hate you."  
  
That did it, Phoebe felt a tear slip down her face. She had to prove to Jannessa that she was sorry. Not even Draco Malfoy hated her so much and he was very attached to his uncle and his cousin.  
  
"Excuse me," Phoebe said pushing past Harry and Jannessa. Draco had walked in a Phoebe nearly knocked him down going past him. She muttered a sorry and continued to walk.  
  
"What was that about?" He asked.  
  
"I gave her a piece of my mind," Jannessa said calmly. Draco's eyes grew.  
  
"You know that she is empathic, right?  
  
"She's what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Empathic, Potter," Draco said, "the power to feel others emotions. Mel has the same power, but she blocks most energies."  
  
"I hope Phoebe felt how much I hate her then," Jannessa muttered continuing down the hall.  
  
Draco and Harry simply stood there both feeling almost sorry for Phoebe. Almost sorry, Harry could take Jannessa's side over Phoebe's considering his situation.  
  
"I exchanged a few words with my uncle and heard the news," Draco said, "I'm only going to say this once Potter so listen good; do so much as bruise Jannessa on accident and I swear to God I will castrate you."  
  
"Then the same goes for you and my cousin," Harry said grinning and patting Draco's shoulder, "other than Muggles, she is my only family left."  
  
Somehow or another that was going to have to serve as their truce or they were going to slaughter one another. They could still despise one another, but their girlfriends would keep the blood from flying.  
  
The two continued on into the room where Sirius had been living since August. Jannessa had already told him the good news and Sirius was more that excited, he was ecstatic over the whole situation.  
  
"I'm going to be a free man in less than three weeks," he sing-songed.  
  
"What?" Draco questioned slightly surprised. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Adena brought a trial date from wherever in America," Jannessa said, "two ministry members from here in Britain are due to be present, one from Ireland, and many more from America including Melanda's father."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is she?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not here," Draco said slightly irritated, "Jesse orbed in, Chris shimmered in and the said they found something that would be in your best interests and all three of them disappeared."  
  
Harry leaned against the wall. He was happy with the idea of Sirius' trial, but he wanted to know where Melanda had disappeared.  
  
"When?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Halloween," Jannessa replied, "there's only one thing to work out before than and that is proof Pettigrew is alive."  
  
Halloween  
  
Three weeks had passed and nobody had heard a single word from Melanda, Jesse or the mystery character, Chris. What made the whole situation worse was the fact the trial dated for Sirius had arrived and Melanda's presence at the hearing was imperative.  
  
"You think she bailed?" Ron asked. "Three weeks is a little long for anyone to disappear without a word."  
  
Jannessa shook her head, "I know her well enough to know she wouldn't run on this," she said, "now sit down you're making me nervous."  
  
Wyatt studied a chess piece listening very intently to their conversation. He wanted to help them and nearly suggested writing a summoning spell for them, but he figured Melanda would come in her own time.  
  
"The trial starts in two hours," Harry muttered as the portrait opened. He was trying to be an optimist on the situation, but even his patience was wearing very thin.  
  
"What trial?" came Melanda's unmistakable voice from where the portrait entrance was. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Sparky got a trial date," Jannessa said, "it starts in two hours."  
  
Harry turned his head to see that Melanda was holding two things: a big yellow envelope and a small tape recorder.  
  
"Where is it?" Melanda questioned.  
  
"London," Jannessa muttered, "with many of our favorite people."  
  
Sighing Melanda set the items she was holding on the table to get changed.  
  
"I think what I find may be of great interest to all of us," Melanda said before closing the door to the Slytherin dorm.  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
Jannessa and Melanda made their way downstairs into the dungeon. They had both dressed in official uniforms, which was a black shirt and black pants or a black skirt and black robes (A). Melanda knocked on the door to Snapes office.  
  
"Enter!" Came Snapes cold voice. Melanda pushed open the door.  
  
"Hello Severus," Melanda said, "we're pulling a couple of students from class today not including us?"  
  
"Potter and-?"  
  
"Malfoy," Jannessa said.  
  
"What are you pulling them for?" Snape asked curiously.  
  
"Sirius Blacks trial," Melanda said, "we need people on our side. Wanna come?"  
  
"Hated Black in school," Snape told her, "why would I defend him now?"(B)  
  
"Alright we have gotta go then," Melanda muttered glancing at her watch. "See you when we get back."  
  
Jannessa was already out the door when Snape called Melanda back.  
  
"You may want to give these to the Minister," Jannessa heard Snape mutter, "you didn't get them from me."  
  
Melanda walked back out into the hall looking into the manila folder. Curious as to what Snape had given her, Jannessa looked over as they walked.  
  
"He's helping us anyway," Melanda said smiling, "I guess Jesse took these pictures when nobody was looking.  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry fidgeted with his robes slightly nervous. What Jannessa and Melanda had been working on for so long could keep Sirius in hiding for the remainder of his life or set him free to live the way he wanted. Two heads were obviously better than on especially when it was those two. Hermione had been right about them being like the Weasley twins.  
  
Draco seemed not to be nearly as nervous as Harry, but he was pretty snappy. He had snapped at his fiancée twice already still wanting to know where she had been the previous three weeks.  
  
"Why did you come?" Harry questioned.  
  
"To support Ness," he replied solemnly. "She worked hard to gather evidence to clear Sirius while Mel was out doing her thing, she compiled it into the case."  
  
Looking away from his girlfriends cousin Harry spotted Melanda and Jannessa talking to an older wizard who was just as large as Uncle Vernon, taller than him in height. He looked slightly formidable by his size, but his demeanor showed something so much different.  
  
"Holy hell," Draco muttered in surprise. "Potter look at the jury they chose."  
  
Harry looked around to see the three Halliwell sisters filing into a room with seven other wiches and wizards. About then Jannessa came over.  
  
"It's time," she said.  
  
Harry and Draco both entered a room full of several witches and wizards. Jannessa led them to two chairs lined up along a wall. They both took a seat and looked around curiously as each witch and wizard took their place. Two more people joined them including Lupin and the wizard Jannessa and Melanda had been talking to.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," the wizard said kindly.  
  
"Mr. Litrell," Draco answered not making eye contact. The jury filed in and the Charmed Ones all sat together. Fudge took place at the front middle seat and folded his hands.  
  
"Murder and Death Eater trial of the thirty-first of October," Fudge began icily, Harry spotted Percy Weasley taking notes, "the defendant is unavailable, but is known as Sirius Leonardo Black and the charges against him are thirteen counts of murder; twelve muggles, nine of them being American civilians, three of them British civilians and one wizard by name Peter Artimis Pettigrew."  
  
"Interrogators for the Defense; Jannessa Renee Storm and Orchid Melanda Litrell members of the International League of Young Aurors. Interrogator for the Prosecution: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, British Minister of Magic."  
  
The wizard Draco had called Mr. Litrell snorted in disgust.  
  
"Judge Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Court scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Witnesses for the Defense: Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, students of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, James Peter Litrell, Member of the International League of Aurors and Headmaster of the American Institute for Aurors, and Remus James Lupin."  
  
Fudge sounded slightly winded and irritated. Jannessa had pulled together more than Fudge ever could.  
  
"You may begin," Amelia bones said. Jannessa stood opening a folder in front of her.  
  
"Defense calls James Litrell to the stand," she said. The wizard that had been seated next to Draco stood and walked to the stand in front of the line of Interrogators, scribe, and Judge. "Mr. Litrell when did you earn your Aurors certification?"  
  
"November second nineteen- eighty," he answered.  
  
"It says here on your file that you arrested Mr. Black in July of eight- seven, what was that charge?"  
  
"Drunk and disorderly."  
  
"And a week before Voldemort's downfall," several shudders were seen around the room, "you met Mr. Black on the streets, now tell me what his behavior indicated."  
  
"Nothing unusual," he paused to think, "he had brought his godson with him on his visit. I invited him to come over so my daughter could have a playmate."  
  
"Did you bring him into your home?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Sources have said that you are quite the expert with people, do you believe that he could have given Voldemort the information on where the Potters were hiding?"  
  
"No, because I had asked and he told me he didn't know where they were and that he had met up with Lupin to see Harry."  
  
"Fudge your witness," Jannessa sat down. Fudge rose looking grim.  
  
"How long had you known Black?" he questioned.  
  
"By the time the Potters were murdered, about nine years."  
  
"You kept contact with him during the time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It says here in your records pulled from October fourth that you believed he was innocent of the allegations that he was selling information to He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would you say that? I mean he murdered thirteen in plain day."  
  
"Objection!" Melanda said loudly. "There is no actual evidence that Sirius Black committed those crimes."  
  
"Miss Litrell is right Fudge," Judge Bones said.  
  
"No further questions," Fudge glared at Melanda who was standing.  
  
"Defense calls Draco Malfoy to the stand," she said. Draco stood and took James Litrells place in front of the Judge and interrogators.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy it has come to my attention that your father was arrested this past June and again in September, what were his charges?"  
  
"Death Eater activities," Melanda began to walk away from the rest of the people and to the jury holding up a photo.  
  
"This ladies and gentlemen is a photograph taken one year before Pettigrews alleged murder," she said handing the picture to Piper who looked at it briefly before handing it to Paige who handed it to Pheobe.  
  
Pheobe As soon as Phoebe touched the photo of Pettigrew she jerked.  
  
Premonition Two young men stood in a crowd of many other people. The short pudgy man had his want out and was yelling at the second person. Then the whole are exploded and the people in the crowd dropped leaving one man standing. End Premonition  
  
"What did you see?" Paige whispered.  
  
"Pettigrew, he was yelling at another wizard and then everything blew up," Pheobe whispered as she passed the picture to a wizard next to her.  
  
Melanda who was still standing in front of them nodded before collection the picture and moving back to Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, were there Death Eaters coming in and out of the house you lived in?"  
  
"After my fourth year ended they passed through often."  
  
"A statement you wrote for us says that you had seen Pettigrew come in your house to have tea, that is what you wrote correct?" Melanda walked to where Jannessa sat and indicated that she wanted a folder.  
  
"Yes." Melanda nodded and removed two pictures from the folder.  
  
"Who are the people in this picture?" she handed him one of the photos before giving one to the jury.  
  
"Constance Harris, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry stared at the jury slightly perplexed. He was almost certain that Phoebe had just made the same jerking movement like when she touched the first picture.  
  
"These pictures have been recently taken and are by all means unaltered," Melanda assured. "Your witness Fudge." She collected the photo's and took her chair.  
  
"No questions," Fudge appeared livid as Draco stepped away to return to his seat.  
  
"Talk about thorough," Piper whispered to Paige. "Wyatt could use a girl like Jannessa or Melanda."  
  
After several minutes of a slight silence Jannessa stood and looked at the jury, Phoebe caught her eye for a second and felt the emotion of need. At once she understood Jannessa needed to make the next witness count. Melanda seemed to give off the same vibe.  
  
"Defense calls Remus Lupin to the stand," Jannessa said looking away.  
  
A fairly young man came to the front.  
  
"How did you know Sirius Black?" she began.  
  
"Childhood friend," Lupin answered.  
  
"Was the situation the same for Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Out of the both of them who would be most likely to sell out the information to Voldemort?"  
  
"Pettigrew."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He had jealousy issues."  
  
"How did he demonstrate his issues?"  
  
"He excluded himself from anything close to having any type of excitement, he was nervous all the time, especially nervous when we arrested a suspected Death Eater."  
  
"Did you see Sirius before the Potter murders?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"What were these dates?"  
  
"October eighth and the thirty-first."  
  
"Anything stand out in his demeanor?"  
  
"No, he seemed happy and completely normal."  
  
"Fudge your witness," Jannessa took a seat and whispered something to Melanda.  
  
"Mr. Lupin you are a werewolf are you not?"  
  
"Objection," Jannessa snapped, "the witnesses personal life has nothing to do with the trial."  
  
"You're wearing my patience thin already Fudge," Judge Bones growled.  
  
"Very well, was Pettigrew acting strange before the murders?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No further questions." Fudge sat down. Jannessa had set him up and Fudge walked into her trap blindfolded.  
  
"Defense calls Auror Alaister Moody to the stand," Melanda said slyly entering a non-listed witness.  
  
There was a familiar step, clunk, step, clunk approaching the stand as Harry saw Moody emerge from the shadows, electric blue eye spinning madly. Lupin had rejoined Harry, Draco and James Litrell nearly smiling.  
  
"Fudge can barely get in a question," he mumbled to James, "it's like they set traps up beforehand."  
  
"They've spent seven months preparing this case," James muttered, "I'm proud of them both. Two of the youngest Aurors in the business to earn full certification before seventeen."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and returned his attention to the court. Melanda was standing and flipping through yellowing parchement. Finally finding a piece she was searching for she walked down to face old Mad-Eye.  
  
"You were on of the arresting Aurors when Black was taken into Auror custody were you not?" Melanda questioned.  
  
"I was," he growled gruffly.  
  
"Do you recognize this?" she held up the parchment. Mad-Eye's swiveling blue eye rested on Fudge while his normal one looked at the paper.  
  
"This is a report I made after Black was arrested." Melanda nodded and looked at the parchment and pointed at a passage.  
  
"Will you read this for me please?" She tapped the middle of the page.  
  
"'Black acted as if he had gone insane. Even as soon as he realized he was under arrest he continued to laugh.'" He finished and returned the parchment to Melanda's hand.  
  
"Thank you very much," she said taking the parchment, "you have made more arrests in your given history than James Potter and Lily Evans and myself and Jannessa Storm combined. Now you mean to say that he acted insanely as this is put and he was tossed into Azkaban without an evaluation, trial, hearing, anything?"  
  
"That is correct." Melanda nodded.  
  
"As I recall looking over your laws, your suspect has the right to a trial within the first three months of imprisonment, Sirius Black was not only imprisoned for twelve years he was imprisoned without a trial. Now I know that if I made and arrest on him given the same circumstances he would be getting a psychological evaluation as well as a trial because given his behavior he was obviously crazy. Now is it true that after a year or so most people lose their mind almost completely?" (C )  
  
"Usually."  
  
"Anyone you know survive more than five years under the Dementors?"  
  
"Ten known Death Eaters and Sirius Black survived more than ten years?"  
  
"Are they dead now?"  
  
"Not that anyone is aware of."  
  
"Fudge," Melanda stepped away and returned to her seat.  
  
"Are you retired Mr. Moody?" Fudge questioned slyly.  
  
"Objection!" Jannessa announced obviously irritated. "Relevance?"  
  
"Sustained, Fudge," Judge Bones said warningly, "last call, quit barging into the lives of the witnesses."  
  
"You've arrested nearly two-hundred witches and wizards, any of them laughing?"  
  
"Nope, the fight mostly."  
  
"Fight?"  
  
"Yes, they don't like to come quietly sometimes." Moody's voice dipped profusely with sarcasm that Fudge dismissed.  
  
"Did Black say anything or resist arrest?"  
  
"Nope, he just laughed."  
  
"Now given a nice set of judgement, would you say that a person who survives Azkaban for that time has something to live for?"  
  
"Yes, for anybody that something is usually revenge." Fudge smiled icily.  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Piper leaned across Paige, "he's trying to pull something to slaughter the case."  
  
"He's not going to be able to do that very well," Phoebe muttered, "they're holding back." Just as Phoebe had said this Jannessa had stood.  
  
"Defense calls Harry Potter to the stand," she said picking up a tape recorder Melanda had set on the table.  
  
Harry stood and walked to the stand ready for anything about to be thrown at him. Though ready he was slightly nervous because he knew that Fudge could use anything against him because of the deep loathing he held.  
  
"I'm going to play a series of recordings," she said, "I'm going to need you to identify the voice of Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Setting the recorder down Jannessa pressed play. The same confession played for fifteen minutes. Finally a voice that sounded so sinister it sent a chill up Pheobe's spine played.  
  
"I killed them, but naturally of course I couldn't stick around so I sliced off my finger and blew the area away. Sirius had no idea what had hit him. He stood there in a crater with twelve muggles lying there dead while I watched hidden in a bush. I knew that he would be blamed for fifteen different deaths that I had helped to cause."  
  
"That's him," Harry said confidently.  
  
"Thank you, Fudge," Jannessa said turning.  
  
"No questions," he said. Harry almost let out a sigh of relief. Fudge knew that he had just lost and he may as well not even fight it. Harry returned to his chair.  
  
"Nice job Potter," Mr. Litrell muttered to him once he was seated before he leaned over to Lupin. "To imagine they weren't going to use him.  
  
"Very well," Judge Bones said, "Interrogation, you have five minutes to prepare your final."  
  
Five minutes passed like five days and finally Fudge stood up to go down to speak to the jury. His face looked strained as if saying he knew he was screwed.  
  
"Sirius Black was arrested fifteen years ago for a crime he had obviously committed. As you heard Moody say he was laughing during his arrest, which is rather strange coming from a man who Miss Storm and Miss Litrell are considering innocent. Find him guilty and let's get this scum back into Azkaban."  
  
He returned to his seat and it was both Melanda and Jannessa to stand in front of the jury.  
  
"Sirius Black was held by the Ministry for twelve years before his grand escape with no trial. It's a wonder he didn't find a way to escape before those twelve years had even passed," Melanda said.  
  
"You have held the photographic evidence in your own hand and heard the identified confession given by Peter Pettigrew. Now if Sirius Black was able to speak for himself today he would probably go so far as to say that he knew Pettigrew was indeed alive and breathing. We ask you to find this man innocent as he deserves," Jannessa said. The two returned to their seats.  
  
"Very well then," Judge Bones turned her attention to the jury, "you have twenty minutes to make your decisions, guard. Court is dismissed and is to return in twenty minutes."  
  
Room of Jurors  
  
Phoebe sat looking at the photo of Pettigrew while two wizards squabbled over the tape that had been played. Finally tired of having anger running wild course through the room Phoebe stood up.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" she barked. "Now this man deserves a verdicts so we're voting now."  
  
"Fine!" one of the men said grabbing a scrap of parchment that had been provided to them.  
  
There was a rustle of parchment and scratching of quills that were telling the Charmed sisters that the verdict would be in before the twenty minutes was up. Within five minutes ten scraps of parchment had been passed to Phoebe who opened each scrap individually and read aloud the verdicts of the individuals.  
  
"Innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent, and innocent," she said smiling, "I guess that's it then. Somebody want to go inform the guard we have made our decision?"  
  
Paige nodded and strode over to the door.  
  
"I say the Ministry was coverin' somethin' up, why else wouldn't they give 'em a trial?" an older witch said to Phoebe. "Black wouldn't hurt a fly unless he was forced to."  
  
"I agree with her," Piper said just as Paige returned.  
  
"Are we ready?" She asked.  
  
The ten jurors stood and walked to the door leading to the courtroom. Piper opened the door signaling they were ready to be escorted. In ten minutes the entire court was reseated and ready to hear the verdict.  
  
Phoebe handed the guard a piece of parchment that was to be given to the judge. Amelia Bones opened it, read, and had the parchment returned to Phoebe.  
  
"Could the interrogators please rise," she said. Fudge, Jannessa, and Melanda stood. "How does the jury find Sirius Black on thirteen counts of murder and Death Eater activities."  
  
"Innocent," Phoebe answered confidently. Jannessa and Melanda both laughed out of relief.  
  
"Very well," Judge Bones smiled, "the charges set upon Sirius Black will be lifted immediately. Court is dismissed."  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Harry led the way to the third floor corridor happy as anyone could think about. Upon reaching the door he turned to Lupin, Jannessa and Draco who were coming to celebrate as well as the three Charmed sisters who were planning on meeting Sirius for the first time. Melanda was forced to remain at the Ministry where she was to be escorted back to America for reasons unknown to them. They were assured that she would return the next day.  
  
"Let's play a prank on him," Harry suggested. "Tell him he was found guilty."  
  
"That's cruel," Paige protested. "He's been hiding for years now. If you told him he was found guilty I'd be afraid of what he would do."  
  
"We could all use a laugh or two," Jannessa said, "but I have to agree with Paige on that note."  
  
Harry shrugged, "just a suggestion." He pointed his wand at the door and said 'Alohomora.'  
  
Each of them entered in silence, but Draco stopped Harry once he was in.  
  
"Potter were you sorted wrong?" he said sarcastically before continuing down the corridor and into Sirius' room.  
  
Sirius looked up at them a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Am I guilty?" he asked.  
  
"No," Piper said, "you're innocent of everything."  
  
Sirius' face lightend and he smiled in the direction of Lupin. They could finally be together again.  
  
"You must be the Charmed Ones," Lupin said. "I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
The introductions were kept short and finally eight people filed out of the third floor corridor to go to dinner.  
  
The end I hope I made readers slightly happier with less of Melanda. Notice that she was only there for the trial before she had to leave again. There will actually be a lot less of her from this point on. She'll really only be back for her wedding and from then on will stay where she belongs for work. There will also be another reason for her not sticking around, but that is a surprise.  
  
Lot's of black... note the trend. I had to make him sound like an asshole there. This whole thing is basis of American law, but I did change a few things to make it fit as if someone from the wizarding government had written it.  
  
Fallen Angel of Hell 


	9. Free At Last

Once again it's Raven's turn to write. With any luck this will be over soon and I can concentrate on my own fics. Plus I'm running out of ideas for this one.

Thanks to Fire Demon Princess and Victor Von Doom for reviewing.

And Dobbi- You'll have to ask Fallen Angel, he's her character and thanks for reviewing.

A/N: Something has happened to our asterisks or something so I'd pay a little more attention to see where there's a time or setting difference.

Chapter 9: Free At Last

It was clear to anyone who passed that Sirius Black was a happy man. He even had an extra bounce in his step.

"Sirius please stop, you're making me nauseous. Walk like a normal person."

"Oh sorry Harry." Sirius continued walking without the extra bounce. The group, now one person shorter as Lupin had been called away, stopped in front of the Great Hall doors where the rest of the school had begun eating dinner. Sirius began to fidget slightly.

"Don't be so nervous. You're innocent, they can't touch you." Paige offered placing a hand of Sirius' shoulder as the Charmed Ones and Draco passed to enter the Great Hall.

"Really Sirius relax." Jannessa said. "Come in here and have a proper dinner. Then you can disappear to celebrate your new found freedom with Lupin."

"Exactly." Harry agreed. "Now let's go." Harry and Jannessa pulled Sirius to the Great Hall doors and opened them to enter. The entire Great Hall went silent as Sirius entered. Jannessa whistled lowly.

"Wow Sirius, you'd think you were a convicted mass murderer or something." She said somewhat loudly as she and Harry pulled Sirius to the Gryffindor table.

"Aren't you going to tell them he's innocent?" Ron asked, not liking all the eyes pointed in their direction.

"I don't think so. They'll read it tomorrow in the Daily Prophet." Jannessa answered.

"How can you be sure Fudge will let that information out?" Ron asked, resuming the task of stuffing his face.

"Have you forgotten Hermione's connection to the Daily Prophet? Speaking of which, Hermione did you send the owl?" Jannessa asked.

"Rita Skeeter should have gotten it by now." Hermione answered.

"Excellent. Tomorrow's headline: Sirius Black found innocent; Fudge blunders again."

"Are you sure this will work?" Sirius questioned.

"Of course it will. You said yourself that Hermione was the brightest witch of our time and I'm very inclined to agree." Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Even so, how would Hermione have already sent the owl. Even I just found out I was innocent."

"We already had it planned out." Hermione started. "Jannessa and I talked before she left for the trial. We borrowed these parchments from Elise that let another person write a message to another person with the same kind of parchment no matter how far away they are."

"Kind of like what the muggles call instant messaging." Jannessa added.

"So Jannessa took half with her so she took tell me the verdict immediately. Meanwhile I had an owl set already if the verdict was innocent." Hermione finished.

"Absolutely brilliant Hermione." Ron said with a full mouth.

"Ron! Swallow your food before you speak." Hermione scolded. "And thank you."

The Great Hall remained somewhat quiet throughout dinner. Sirius left as soon as his plate was cleared.

"Something tells me he was ready to leave." Ron commented as the rest of the group left the Great Hall after dinner.

"Really Ron, he was only imprisoned for twelve years and in hiding the rest. He should be able to enjoy his freedom." Hermione said. They came to where they were to separate from Jannessa to join the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Coming Harry?" Ron asked, heading for the stairs.

"I'll be there in a second." Harry answered. "Can I walk you to your dorms?" He asked Jannessa.

"Sure why not." Harry and Jannessa walked in the opposite direction. The last thing they heard was Hermione yell "Shut up Ron."

The Next Morning

"I don't know Draco now get off my back." Melanda shouted as she and Draco entered the transfer dorms.

"Well it's unusual that Jannessa sleeps in. Something must be wrong."

"What difference does it make? It's Saturday." They entered and saw the hangings of Jannessa's bed were still closed.

"She must be sick or something." Draco muttered, going toward the bed to open the hangings.

"Draco I wouldn't open those if I were you." Melanda warned. Draco stopped mid-reach.

"Why not?" Melanda picked something up off the side table.

"Because last I checked, Jannessa doesn't wear glasses." Melanda said holding up a pair of round glasses for Draco to see.

"They're not even married yet and they're already bickering at each other." They heard Jannessa's voice come from behind the curtains. She poked her head out. "Is their something you guys want or can we go back to sleep?"

"We? Potter had better not be included in that." Draco said.

"Knock it off Draco. All we did was sleep. So what do you two want?"

"There's a rumored demon hanging around Diagon Alley, trying to lure out witches and wizards." Melanda answered.

"So, let the Charmed Ones handle it. That's their job isn't it? I think they can take time from sitting in the corner of the room to take on one demon who hasn't even managed to kill yet." With that, Jannessa pulled her head back in the curtains of her bed. Draco and Melanda turned to leave.

"Someone's cranky." Melanda mumbled before receiving a static ball to the side.

"Bite me." Came the reply from the bed.

"We'd better go before you end up with a fireball thrown at you." Draco said as they left. "I know personally how bad she can get when she's cranky."

"Let's just find the Charmed Ones."

The pair headed down a few corridors before, as if by chance, they ran into all three of the Halliwell sisters.

"Here," Melanda said handing Paige the potion that had been in her pocket, "There's a demon somewhere in Diagon Alley. It's your turn to deal with it."

"O-kay." Paige muttered as Draco and Melanda walked away.

"Finally. Something we're used to." Phoebe said almost too eagerly, grabbing Piper's arm. "Come on orb us there." She said grabbing Paige's arm with her free one.

"Alright, alright." Paige consented. "Just don't pull my arm off." The three sisters disappeared in blue-white orbs.

Diagon Alley

The trio arrived in front of Flourish and Blotts. Passing witches and wizards paid no attention to their sudden appearance.

"So where exactly is this demon?" Piper wondered as they walked around aimlessly. Out of nowhere came an energy ball that barely missed Phoebe's head.

"I'd say we found him." Phoebe commented as they began chasing a hooded figure into an abandoned alley. Phoebe caught up with the with the demon and cut him off, throwing him into the wall.

"Now who are you and what do you want?" Piper demanded as Paige held the potion vial at the ready. "And make it quick, we've got homework to grade."

"My identity is of no concern to you." The demon croaked. "I am here to serve my master. Lord Voldemort will reign supreme."

"Not if we can help it." Paige said throwing the potion causing the demon to go up in flames. "Shut him up." The trio began making their way back to Hogwarts, taking their time.

"Voldemort? Who in their right mind would name their kid Voldemort?" Paige wondered out loud.

"Who knows Paige." Piper said. "We jut need to get rid of this wizard and go back to the way our lives were before."

"I hear you there." Phoebe mumbled in agreement.

There, this chapter is done. I decided to add a little Charmed action since this is a crossover technically.


	10. Elves,Demons, and Lover's United

Well it looks like my chapter is up. I don't know how much longer we can draw this out, because it is getting a little boring for me since we have been writing this for the last year or so.

Thanks!

**Ginny Weasley-Riddle**- I agree with you on the review, but then again Draco and Melanda sleep together too.

**StarBella**- Thanks for the review.

**Dobbi**- Melanda and her father have civil wars with each other. There's always the possibility of reconciliation. Ok yeah fat chance.

Ch. 10 Elves, Demons, and Lovers United

_"All marriages are mixed marriages." –Chantal Saperstein_

War was not going to stop the event that would be happening that morning, but sure enough it was going to try. Draco stood looking out the window of the Slytherin dorm where he had spent the night, dressed in his black dress robes. In just a few hours he would be married to a woman he loved more than life. A woman he would gladly die for if the issue ever arose.

Jannessa fazed in her arms crossed over her dark lavender velvet renaissance style bridesmaid gown. She didn't seem too happy.

"Your wonderful fiancée may die before you have the chance to say 'I do,'" she said. "She's gone."

"What?" he asked turning his attention to his cousin. "What do you mean she is gone?"

"I went to wake her up this morning and she was gone," she said sounding very impatient, "I don't know where she's gone to but she had better have a damn good explanation."

The two rushed out of the dorm room and out into the common room where Crabbe and Goyle were standing with Wyatt squandering over who was going to be the best man though Wyatt wasn't arguing much. The two others were simply having a lovers quarrel.

"Halliwell, have you seen Melanda?" Draco asked.

"No, why?" Wyatt said suddenly looking distressed.

"Because she wasn't in her bed when I went to wake her up this morning and let's just say that Mel likes to sleep," Jannessa explained as Amara approached them dusting of a section of her red and ivory gown.

"No she doesn't," Amara said. "She's up at eight on the weekends. On top of that I don't think she sleeps at all."

"She does," Draco said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe," Amara said tilting her head and smiling evilly. "Why can't find your little Elven flower?"

"Nobody can Amara," Jannessa said, "Elise, Harry and I have been looking all over for her."

"Have you chosen the best man yet?" Crabbe said.

"Yeah it's Wyatt," Draco said sounding impatient. "If I leave here Snape will kill me personally, so will you guys just go check around the castle again? She has to be around here somewhere."

_ :Somewhere in Gryffindor Tower: _

"I can't believe you waited until the last damn minute to get your dress," a young woman said who was dressed in jade green silk and tightening the corset of Melanda's hunter green corset. Phoebe laughed smoothing crimson lipstick over her lips.

"Amanda please don't remind me," Melanda said. "If my father hadn't decided that I needed to go on that mission I would have had the damn gown tucked away somewhere in the house."

"What is it with your father anyhow?" Phoebe asked standing up tall and checking her appearance in the mirror. Amanda finally finished and tied the white silk ribbon.

"A civil war," Melanda said going over to the mirror, "why are you trying so hard Professor Halliwell?"

Phoebe met Melanda's hazel eyes unsure of what she meant completely.

"You still love him," Melanda admired her wedding gown in the mirror. Her gown was pure white silk with a green velvet petticoat that had tiny white pearls lining the outer edges, a silver dolphin pendant from her future mother in law hung on a dainty chain between her breasts, a small sapphire that was almost black had barely fit around her right hand ring finger. Nothing would be the same and she knew it, soon things would change.

"How do you know?" Phoebe questioned in a low voice.

"The heart never lies," Melanda said sighing as her face changed into a womans face with snow white skin with rosy pink lips and cheeks, her ears changed from a round top to long and pointed, hazel eyes changed from their dark green-brown color with a red fire spot near the pupil to a bright green.

Phoebe gasped when Melanda had changed her form. A woman who looked just like her was in the Book of Shadows below the heading: Tall Elves. The tall elves were a rare breed from the eastern coast of Ireland. Not only were they rare, they were a dying breed who forced themselves to mate with humans to keep the species alive.

"You're an elf?" she asked.

"Only a quarter," she said with an awkward smile. "My half sister Ivy is half elf and my other sister Anastasia is quarter like me."

Amanda rolled her eyes and tucked a blonde strand behind her ear.

"You aren't doing this for the reason everybody think you are?" she questioned.

"And what other reason would she need?" Phoebe questioned.

"Orchid Melanda Litrell, you are pregnant!"

"What?" Melanda said very suddenly. "No! It's elder orders. We have to have some demons on our side."

"What?" Phoebe said suddenly. "Demons are bad, in fact I thought you were paid to kill them."

"I am," Melanda gathered several white roses in her hands. Outside the door there were voices. The familiar voices of Jannessa and Harry. "They're back."

The door opened and the two most important members of a devious plan entered. Both were laughing especially hard.

"Did he fall for it?" Jadea asked.

"Oh yeah," Jannessa smirked evilly, "soon he'll think to call Jesse, then all hell will break loose."

"You guys are so evil," Phoebe said, "I'm going to go talk to Sirius, no doubt your loving fiancé will be after him soon."

"You know it," Jannessa muttered with a smirk.

"You dropped the attitude for once," Phoebe said smiling.

"Don't get used to it," Jannessa said with an evil smile.

:The dungeons: 

Narcissa Malfoy paced the potions classroom, one hand over her large stomach.

"They're really going to let him out?" she asked.

"Not necessarily Narcissa," Cole said trying to assure his pregnant sister-in-law. "He's begged the guards for weeks, especially since Sirius got off on all charges, he wants to see his son get married."

Sirius snorted in disgust.

"Damn bastard," Armand muttered from his corner. "Mum's due any day now and he just wants to make things to where Melanda and Draco don't work out."

"Well that would not be a first," Cole said. "After all he hated both Jannessa's mother and Phoebe."

"This is bloody ridiculous," Sirius said, "the reasons are apparent so why in the name of God are they allowing him to the ceremony?"

"I thought we already covered this," Armand said. "Lucius doesn't want anyone to be happy unless he is happy, and let's face it he doesn't want anyone to reach that level."

"Well neither does James Litrell and I don't think he's forcing his way into the wedding," Narcissa spat. "I am nine months pregnant and under enough stress as it is just preparing for this baby and dealing with the whispers and taunts."

"Mum calm down, everything will be fine," Armand told her. "Professor Halliwell is brewing a potion to bind his powers or something of that sort."

At that moment Piper entered with Snape in deep conversation.

"Okay the potion is ready the decorations are in place and worst of all, according to the rumor Melanda is missing," Piper said.

"What?" Cole, Narcissa, and Armand said in unison.

"Missing how?" Cole said.

"She isn't missing," Sirius said grinning slightly. "This morning she had to orb to the states to get her gown and her friend Amanda, the other maid of honor from my understanding. After all she waited until the last minute."

"Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack on that one Piper," Cole said sighing.

"Cole are you aware that Jannessa is the next person going out on an undercover mission?" Narcissa said nonchalantly as she lowered herself into one of the chairs. Phoebe appeared in the shadowed doorway as Narcissa said this.

"Scary thought," Cole mumbled, "my little girl out there on her own, spying on Death Eaters."

"She's bold," Piper said. "Wyatt thinks she is funny, I think she's a bit of a smartass."

Phoebe grinned, there were days in Divination where she almost expected her to walk out. Then again if Phoebe had been one of Trelawney's student's she would have done the same thing given the option.

"I hope you mean that in a good way," Cole grinned at the thought. "Doesn't like Paige or Phoebe much, but she seems to have taken to you rather well."

Sirius laughed slightly.

"Remus is due any minute," he said.

"It still blows my mind that you two of all people are together," Snape sneered acidly.

"I can," Phoebe said finally entering. Cole looked up and his jaw lowered slightly in awe. Almost eighteen years and she was still amazingly beautiful.

"Phoebe," he said, "you look beautiful."

Piper and Snape looked at each other and coughed awkwardly. After putting up a good show for several months, Cole's true feelings broke free.

"Thank you," she said, "Sirius may I have a word?"

Sirius nodded and rushed over to Phoebe. She motioned towards the door and they left.

Once they were a several doors down from the potions class Phoebe turned to Sirius.

"Is it working?"

"I'd say so," he said with a smile, "not only is the prank meant entirely for the groom going against him, you are absolutely stunning and I would say that Professor Cole Turner is beginning to fall back in love with you."

"Better not let Jannessa hear you say that," Phoebe glanced around to make sure nobody was peeking out of the classroom. "I saw Remus upstairs with McGonagall."

_ :Slytherin Dungeons: _

"Fifteen minutes to go and there is still no sign of her?" Draco asked running a nervous hand through his gelled hair. "Where could she have gone?"

"Maybe she got scared?" Crabbe suggested.

That was not the thing that a groom wanted to hear. Draco turned on Crabbe and lifted him up by his shirt collar.

"I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again," he snapped, "my wife loves me do you hear? She would never leave me."

"Draco that isn't going to solve anything," Jannessa said, "why don't you call Jesse or Chris? Maybe they know where she is."

"Jannessa, you told me yourself, you and Potter have searched the entire castle and she isn't here."

"Draco, have you forgotten that she changes her form?" Amara suggested picking at a spot on her French manicured nail.

"Unless she can change into a lamp or a candlestick she should be here," he said weakly slumping into a squashy green armchair, "are you sure you have looked everywhere?"

"Why would we lie to you Draco?" Wyatt said nonchalantly. "She will turn up in some randomized black renaissance wedding gown and you two will be married."

"Black?" he whispered. "Is it leather?"

"We don't know what her dress looks like," Amara said. "Wouldn't let us see it at all."

Goyle stood in his corner watching his pocket watch as if it were going to disappear. The seconds drug by slowly when you watched the time, but even as slow as they seemed they still ticked by and five o'clock was fast approaching at a dangerous speed. Any minute now Melanda's oldest sister Ivy would peek her head into the common room and tell them to go up to the Great Hall where Draco and Melanda would marry and be bound together forever. Forever seemed like such an insane idea when he thought about it, but that is how the elves were. They would mate for life and no matter what, they held onto what they loved, and some killed when it was over.

Like clockwork the door to the Slytherin common room opened up and a tall woman with long dark red curly hair dressed in simple black dress robes, her pointed ears twitched slightly and she blinked her acid green eyes. A silver ivy leaf hung on a delicate chain like a trademark. Each of them assumed that she was Ivy.

"It is time for the groom and everyone else standing guard over him," she said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Is she up there?" Draco asked.

Ivy's acid green eyes turned onto him and softened slightly before she answered in a firm tone 'No.' Draco groaned picking up his high collared black dress robes and slipping his arms into them.

"She isn't the Runaway Bride," Wyatt said clapping a hand on his shoulder, "she will be here even if we have to track her by crystal and map."

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to be sick now," he said letting out a deep sigh. "Let's get this over with."

"Good idea," Jannessa said taking a stance next to the door. After a minute of heavy breathing Draco crammed his hands into his pockets and walked slowly to the door before stopping and pulling out a tattered playing card with the Ace of Hearts on its face.

"Melanda," he whispered fingering the edge of the card. He looked up with a new look upon his visage. "Let's do this."

The five made their way to the Great Hall.

_ :In the room off to the side of the Great Hall: _

"He looked like he was going to throw up," Ivy said arranging her hair on her shoulders. "Still I don't know why you're getting married. Why would you sell yourself so short at such a young age?"

"Must I explain myself to you?" Melanda snapped impatiently. Amanda and Hermione shook their heads.

"Orchid, a husband will only weigh you down in your political career," Ivy said touching her sister's shoulder. Melanda's green eyes flashed.

"It's not about to boil down to politics Ivy, I love him," Melanda said finally. "Now as of this very second this argument is over. Manny where is the ring for Draco?"

Ivy's eyes narrowed and she leaned into her sister's right ear.

"You can ruin your life like Neo has," Ivy whispered in her ear. "See if I care."

"I made my decision, you are not going to change my mind in the least," she replied cruelly.

Huffing in defeat, Ivy stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Hermione questioned as the door slammed shut.

"She's miserable, and she wants Neo, Anastasia and myself to be miserable right there along with her."

"Okie dokie then," Amanda muttered brushing her straight goldenrod hair from her shoulder. "What are we waiting for?"

Snape swept in from a hidden door brushing cat hair off of his black robes. Jannessa followed him.

"Him," Melanda smiled as she heard the music cue.

"You must be Amanda," Jannessa smiled. "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise," Amanda said gathering the a few folds of the dress into her hands. "I'm ready."

The three girls lined up at the door leading out. Jannessa went first joining her fathers side, Amanda followed her taking Wyatt's arm, and finally Hermione went meeting Sirius. Sighing Melanda looked at her godfather.

"I've always thought of you as my daughter," he said bending down slightly to kiss her forehead.

"I am your daughter," she said. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said pulling her delicate lace vail over her face as the doors opened revealing the standing wedding guests. Melanda gathered her bouquet of pale pink and white Anastasia roses and walked slowly down the aisle smiling as she walked. A few Slytherin girls were doubled over in tears. With the exception of those few, the heads followed the bride as she walked. A photographer from the Daily Prophet danced around the crowed taking pictures.

At the end of the aisle stood Draco a smile on his face. Dumbledore stood before them dressed in royal purple robes. The wedding march ended and Melanda turned to face her godfather.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" he asked.

"I do," Snape answered.

"As do we," Sirius and Remus said. Each took their turn lifting the vail and kissing Melanda on the cheek before she joined Draco's side.

"Please be seated," Dumbledore said the sea of guests sat noiselessly with the exception of the dancing photographer. "Marriage is not to be taken lightly, most of you who are married will take your vows into thought. Orchid and Draco have chosen to write their own vows for the occasion, but first I call upon anyone within reason as to why these two should not be married?"

"I object!" a tearful sob rang out. Heads turned in the direction of Pansy Parkinson.

"I'll second that!" Again heads turned, but this time they turned to Lucius Malfoy who was flanked by two large guards that had escorted him for the occasion.

"And what might I ask are these reasons?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He doesn't love her!" Pansy wailed. "He loves me and he always has."

Draco cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

"And your reason Mr. Malfoy?"

"I dislike his choice," Lucius said firmly.

"That is not going to change our minds professor," Draco said loudly, "please continue."

"Very well," Dumbledore said winking at Draco. "The rings please."

Amanda pulled a ring from a little bag she had been holding and gave it to Melanda, while Cole gave Draco his ring for Melanda.

"If Mr. Malfoy would go on with his vows," Dumbledore said over Pansy's sobs.

"Orchid Melanda Litrell, when I met you I knew that you were the woman that I was going to spend the rest of my life with and I was content with the idea. I now know that even after several arduous tasks and a few objections from your family that you love me and now I know that you're not just marrying me for my money. I, Draco Cole Malfoy take you, Orchid Melanda Litrell as my wife until by way of death we part."

At the last sentence he slid the ring onto Melanda's finger and rubbed the platinum band when it had settled.

"Miss Litrell if you please," Dumbledore said.

"Draco Cole Malfoy, I wasn't so sure that when we met we would be together because of our families. However now I know that no matter what task comes before us we can get through it together. I give you my heart and everything that comes with it and that most unfortunately includes my delusional family. I, Orchid Melanda Litrell take you, Draco Cole Malfoy as my husband until forever becomes never."

"Would the best man and maid of honor come forward?" Cole and Jannessa stepped up to Dumbledore who was holding a red ribbion. "Now we will perform the hand-fasting ceremony."

Jannessa and Cole took the ribbon and began to wrap it around Draco and Melanda's wrists as they held their hand in one anothers.

"As this ribbon encircles, your lives are now changing," Jannessa said crossing the ribbon twice over their hands.

"As this knot is tied, so are your lives bound," Cole said tying the knot twice.

"Blessed be," the two said together before the entire room chorused 'Blessed Be'.

"Now with the power vested in me," Dumbledore smiled widely, "you may kiss your bride."

Draco grinned and leaned in taking his first kiss from his new wife. Once their lips touched he could feel warmth, almost as if she was giving him a gift.

"My I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Draco Cole Malfoy," Dumbledore announced as they kissed. The crowd cheered, or at least most of the crowd cheered.

Draco separated himself from his wife and saw that her eyes had gone back to the hazel shade that made her so obnoxiously mysterious. They turned holding their bound hands up for the crowd to see before they jumped over the broomstick held between Sirius and Hermione after which he picked her up.

"No, don't, please put me down," she begged. Draco grinned evilly and began to walk slowly back down the aisle.

"Where were you earlier?" he asked.

"Had to get my dress," she said smiling. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," he said putting her on her feet. "Like you."

Smiling she leaned in and kissed him and Jannessa made her presence know.

"Well are you happy now?" she asked.

"Very," Melanda said. "Are we going to be planning yours and Harry's wedding anytime soon?"

"Uh y-no," she answered with a grin. "I don't think that my dad would like to walk me down the aisle just yet."

"I'd agree with you there," Draco said. "Potter is treating you well isn't he? Because if he isn't I swear I will kill him."

"I thought you already ran out of places to hide bodies?" Jannessa joked. "I'm happy for you both. Even if most of the planning happened in the last two weeks."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Melanda looked down as if she were ashamed. "That dress was a good choice for you."

"I know," Jannessa said crossing her arms. "So where are you guys headed for your honeymoon?"

"Ha, you're funny, we have a Quidditch game next Saturday," Melanda said. She had made a Chaser position on the Gryffindor team.

"Damn," Draco swore, "this is going to be a tough game."

"Yes, especially since Harry is better Seeker," Melanda grinned and looked around spotting Jesse talking to a man about his height with short dirty dishwater blonde hair, a goatee, and blue eyes. "I'm going to talk to Chris, Cass is probably pissed as hell I pulled her baby away from her as long as I did."

"Stupid bitch," Jannessa muttered under her breath.

"No kidding," Melanda said striding to her whitelighter and old demon friend, Chris.

"Congradulations Draco," Lucius Malfoy drawled behind him.

"Father," he acknowledged not even turning to look at the man he hadn't seen in three months.

"Pregnant no doubt?" he questioned.

"That's not your concern Lucius," Jannessa spat. "And if she was pregnant why would anybody tell you?"

"I was just asking love," Lucius sneered. "I'd be happy to have a grandchild."

"Why so you could torture us?" Draco finally turned to meet the ice blue gaze that his father had. "Forget it, this is my life and for once it doesn't include you."

"You're very wrong," he said in a low voice. "You will never be rid of me, my blood flows freely through your veins as cold, black and sinister as it is, it still runs through your veins."

"Come on Draco," Jannessa urged, "before I start throwing fireballs."

"Now Jannessa love," Lucius mumbled lowly touching a cold hand to her face, "how is your life in the bedroom?"

Finally fed up with what Lucius was saying, Jannessa allowed a fireball to come to life in her hand.

"A bit sensitive aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Melanda said from just behind her best friend. Upon her return she was flanked by both Chris and Jesse. "Lucius, these are my two faithful lackies Jesse and Chris. Now why don't you move along?"

"Well, I can see that I am not welcome here," Lucius said beginning to walk away. After he got a few feet he stopped and turn an evil smile painted across his face, "by the way Melanda, you may want to watch your back."

A blue fireball lit up in her hand and Lucius turned back around and started walking. Once he was a little farther away she turned and threw the ball square into his back. The elder Malfoy fell onto his knees at Cole's feet. His brother grinned.

"Same to you," she said loudly so that several people had heard.

"Lucius," Cole said grabbing him by the robes and lifting him into the air. "Ever threaten them again, I will forge James Litrells name and have you put to death! Do you understand me?"

"Professor Turner," McGonagalls voice cracked like a whip. "You aren't setting a very good example for the students."

"So sorry Minerva," Cole dropped Lucius back on the floor, "he was threatening my daughter and my niece."

"Well then, Professor Turner save your means of violence for another time, after all this is a joyous occasion and Narcissa Malfoy has gone into labor."

"Do what now?" he muttered. "Draco come here."

Draco came forward, Jannessa and Melanda behind him.

"What?"

"Your sister," Cole mumbled. "Minerva if you would."

Professor McGonagall nodded and turned walking into the crowd Draco following her. She led him into the side room where his mother sat in a squashy armchair breathing heavily. Armand was at her side holding her hand.

"When?" Draco asked squatting at his mother's other side and brushing a platinum strand from her face.

"When you were giving your vows," she said, "I didn't want to distract you from what you were doing. It's such an important day for you both."

"I really wish you would have said something," Draco mumbled. "We could have rushed it along more."

The door to the room creaked open and Dubledore peered inside.

"Everything is coming along alright?"

"So far," Narcissa mumbled her face contorted with pain. "Draco, go, you're married now and have a family of your own you don't need to stand over me like I'm a child."

"Mum, you're having the baby, Mel will understand," Armand said. "One day she is going to go through the same thing."

"How is she?" Melanda asked pushing past Dumbledore a look of concern spread across her face. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Just as long as the contractions stay regular, I'm great," Narcissa said her knuckles turning white as she gripped the armchair.

"We need to take you to the hospital wing," Melanda said her face soft and twisted by concern for her new mother in law. "Just to be sure that she's okay."

"Okay," Narcissa attempted to hoist herself from the chair, but collapsed in her efforts as another contraction peaked. "I feel like I'm dying."

"Is there any way we can get her to the Hospital Wing, Albus?" Cole questioned.

"Not that I can think of at the apparent moment," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "however unless I am much mistaken, the two younger Halliwell sisters are trained midwives."

Melanda spun around quickly and pushed herself back out the door looking for Phoebe and Paige. The crowd was loud from talking and dancing. Pansy Parkinson threw herself at Melanda's feet begging for the reason of why she and Draco had married. Tugging the hem of the gown out of her grasp Melanda scanned the crowd again, this time she spotted Phoebe talking with Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick.

"Phoebe!" she said touching her shoulder gently. "It's my mother in law. Her baby."

Phoebe looked at her with a slightly dumbfounded look on her face before she gasped.

"Mrs. Malfoy you mean?" she asked.

"Yes, she's in labor as we speak," Melanda urged impatiently. "You're a trained midwife, can you please help us?"

"Excuse me," she said following Melanda across the sea of dancing people chatting merrily and congratulating Melanda as she passed by. The two entered the room where Narcissa sat laboring.

"Hey," Phoebe said kneeling in front of her. "How's it coming?"

"I want to die," Narcissa muttered. "This hurts so bad."

"I'll bet, um, I forgot your name," she said to Armand, "can you go get me some clean towels, sheets, anything." Armand nodded and walked out through the second door.

"I'm going to try and find something for the umbilical cord," Melanda said going through the same door.

"Well, Albus don't leave the door standing wide open," Phoebe said, "Come in or leave, I need to see how far she has come."

Dumbledore nodded his head and left closing the door behind him. Cole had conjured a foot stool type of thing for Phoebe to sit on while she was checking. With her feet perched on Phoebe's knees, Narcissa groaned in pain while Phoebe checked the progress she had made.

"Um, I hope those two get back here fast," she muttered.

"Why?" Cole questioned.

"She's crowned already," she said pulling the dress back down, "Draco can you get me that blanket over there."

Several minutes passed before Armand re-entered carrying a load of clean towels and sheets. Phoebe pulled a large flat sheet from the stack and set it in her lap pulling Narcissa's dress back up to see how the baby was coming.

"This is happening so fast," she mumbled grabbing another sheet and ripping it in half so that they halves covered her hands as she held her hands to where the little fetus was coming out. "Narcissa, I need you to push."

Narcissa nodded and pushed. The infant slid down farther. Phoebe directed her to push again and she did, this time the head popped out and she pushed again. The shoulders slid out easily and from that point on Phoebe began to gently pull a tiny girl from the birth canal. The baby burst out into newborn sobs. She smiled holding her up for Narcissa to see.

"Oh my," she cried, "my little girl. I finally have a girl."

She reached out and touched a slimy hand tears rolling gently down her face. Draco handed his wand to Phoebe who muttered a simple severing spell to cut the umbilical cord before laying her onto her mothers breast.

"She is beautiful," she said smiling at Narcissa. "I'm afraid that she's going to be a little heart breaker."

Draco touched his hand to his sister's head wiping some of the ooze away and he looked to his brother. Their mother had just given birth to the third child without the fear that her husband would sweep her away and drown her in the bath. The tiny girl blinked her blue eyes in the light, staring at Draco.

_ :Later that evening: _

Melanda and Draco left after a few hours of dancing, food, single women and single men arguing over the bouquet and garter belt, and the twelve layer wedding cake decorated with red and orange sugar maple leaves and candied berries.

Phoebe stood alone on the balcony outside her bedroom staring into the clear November sky clutching a red shawl around her shoulders. She sighed, her breath appeared in a thin cloud of white in front of her.

"That was a brave thing you did," somebody said behind her. She turned and met Cole's eyes.

"Cole," she said. "It was really nothing. Narcissa is really the one who is brave."

A chill went down her spine as Cole looked through the sky.

"What really happened to us Phoebe?" he asked. "I mean we were so in love and all this sudden it was over."

"Some days I wonder, but if things hadn't turned ugly for us your beautiful daughter wouldn't be here."

"Probably not," he muttered moving closer.

"So has she named her yet?" she asked trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah, Claudia Madison," he said pushing a strand of hair from her face. There was no barrier anymore between them, no matter how much he loved his daughter, he also loved Phoebe.

And for once Phoebe felt the love that he was feeling for her.

"That is a cute name for her," she said feeling herself draw closer to the demon she had been in love with for so long.

"It is," he said leaning down. He longed to kiss her. To feel her arms wrap around him one more time, her lips brushing softly against his. "Wyatt and Hermione are together now."

"I saw that," she mumbled, "Piper will be thrilled. Beauty and brains rolled into one package."

"Lucky her," he said feeling himself draw closer.

"Yes, lucky her," Phoebe felt herself give in completely as her lips brushed his and her arms wrapped around his neck. A premonition hit her and she saw the two of them in bed together. Smiling she pulled away and led him to her room.

_**(TBC)**_

UH OH Spaghetti-O's. Well that's done and over with now. The next round belongs to my partner. Only 17 pages this time which is still considerably long, but there was a lot to cover.

Anyhow, read and review, give us some ideas cause I think we're starting to run a tiny bit low.

Forever,

Fallen Angel of Hell


	11. Rarely A Moment's Peace

Raven's back up at the keyboard again. I am in such a good mood that I'm not going to complain that I want to end this story rather quickly and get on with this chapter.

Thanks to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Fire Demon Princess, Ginny Weasley-Riddle, elvenangel for reviewing.

--Chapter 11: Rarely A Moment's Peace--

"All in all, I'd say yesterday was a success." Amara said yawning as she and Jannessa walked through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"I agree. It's not a real wedding without some kind of drama. And I'd say we had plenty." Jannessa agreed, stifling a yawn of her own. "Why did we have to get up so early?"

"If we want to give Draco and Melanda a surprise honeymoon, we need to get the details ironed out with them not around." Amara answered. "Do you have the brochures of places they might want to go?"

"I left them in my dad's rooms. I'll go get them and meet you in the Great Hall." Jannessa said, walking away.

"Okay." Amara called after her.

Jannessa headed to her father's rooms. She came to a portrait of an elderly Renaissance couple and spoke a password.

"Your father isn't in there dear." The woman told her.

"What? When did he leave?" Jannessa asked the painting.

"Actually he never came back last night." The man said. Jannessa frowned in thought.

"Okay," She mumbled. "Let me through anyway." She told the painting.

"Of course dear." The portrait swung open, allowing Jannessa to get what she needed. She checked Cole's bedroom to verify that he had not been back to his rooms last night. Beginning to worry, Jannessa ran to the Great Hall to hand the pamphlets to Amara.

"Jannessa, is something wrong?" Amara asked taking the pamphlets from a panting Jannessa.

"My dad is gone. The Millard couple said he never returned to his rooms last night.

"I'm sure he's fine." Amara said trying to calm the redhead.

"I don't know Amara, I have a feeling something happened last night. And when your father used to be the ruler of all evil, you tend to worry."

"I'm sure he's here somewhere. Go ahead and look for him. I'll take care of Melanda and Draco's honeymoon destination."

"Thank you Amara. You are the greatest." Jannessa ran to search the entire castle of Hogwarts. She was completely out of breath by the time she reached the dungeons. Piper was in the Potions classroom preparing the day's lesson when she came running in.

"Where's the fire?" Piper asked standing up as Jannessa braced herself against a desk to regain her breath.

"Have you seen my dad? I've searched the entire castle and I still can't find him."

"Maybe he went to the Ministry." Piper suggested. Jannessa shook her head.

"I ran into Remus and he said that dad wasn't at the Ministry." Piper walked around to where Jannessa was standing.

"Come with me. I have to stop by Phoebe's rooms first but then we'll see Dumbledore."

"Alright." Piper and Jannessa walked until they met the painting guarding the rooms. Piper spoke the password and it swung open to let the two in.

"Phoebe!" Piper called as she and Jannessa walked in. "I'll be right back." Piper said to Jannessa before walking to Phoebe's restrooms.

"Uh-huh." Jannessa replied distractedly. Piper took no notice as she searched for her sister. After Piper searched the bathroom, she came out in time to see Jannessa run out of the portrait hole. Piper took a step to go after her but stopped when she saw Cole come out of Phoebe's bedroom and run after his daughter.

"Have I missed something?" Piper asked as Phoebe came out of her bedroom.

"Jannessa saw Cole and I in bed together and ran before we could say anything." She explained.

"Oh that's bad." Piper commented. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"I hope Cole catches her before something happens."

-Cole-

Cole eventually found his daughter at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She was sitting on a fallen tree.

"Jannessa," Cole approached his daughter. She didn't look at him. "I'm really sorry you had to find out this way." He said sitting on the tree next to her.

"Why?" Jannessa said quietly. "Why her of all people?"

"I know you probably feel like I'm betraying your mother."

"No it's not that." Jannessa said quietly. "You and Mom were a one-night-stand. I understand that. But Phoebe Halliwell has killed you twice before and what's to say she won't do it again." Jannessa shifted her body to face Cole. "I don't want to lose you again." She finished quietly, looking at the ground.

Cole placed his fingers under Jannessa's chin and lifted her head up to see restrained tears. Cole was reminded of the little girl that he was revived to raise, not the young woman who reached Auror status before leaving Hogwarts. He quickly pulled his daughter into his arms.

"Ness, you are not going to lose me. If things get rough again between me and Phoebe, I will get out of it. I have a reason to live this time."

Silence reigned as the father and daughter spent their time together. It wasn't long before Jannessa pulled from the embrace and they began the walk to Hogwarts.

"So when are you and Harry getting married?" Cole asked.

"Dad." Jannessa whined. "Harry and I haven't been dating that long. I don't think we're to the marriage talk yet."

Suddenly Cole stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Jannessa questioned stopping next to him.

"Did you hear that?" Cole asked looking around.

"Hear what?" Jannessa asked also looking around.

"I think it came from Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Stay here." Cole instructed as he went over to investigate. A beam shot out of behind one of the gigantic pumpkins and hit Cole, knocking him out.

"Dad!" Jannessa shouted pulling put her wand and running to her fallen father. She knelt down by her father's side.

"Expelliarmus."

Jannessa's wand was thrown from her hand. She stood to find where the spell but she was grabbed from behind by a strong pair of arms. She opened her mouth to scream but it was quickly covered with a damp cloth. As Jannessa breathed, her consciousness was slipping quickly.

"Sleep well, love." Jannessa heard before she went limp.

-The Great Hall-

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy coming to grace us non-married folk." Amara teased as Draco and Melanda walked in.

"I see Amara has had her coffee." Melanda commented as she sat across from Amara. Draco chose to stand by a window. "Since when did you get up this early?" Melanda questioned.

"I didn't feel like eating with everyone else today." Amara lied. She had barely put the brochures away before the pair came in.

"I expected my cousin to be with you." Draco said, turning to look out the window.

"She was but something came up and she had to run." Amara explained.

"What the…?" Draco said peering more closely out the window.

"What is it?" Melanda asked as she and Amara got up to go look out the window.

"There's something in Hagrid's pumpkin patch." Amara noticed.

"It's Cole." Melanda said. The three took off running to the pumpkin patch. Draco pulled out his wand when they reached Cole.

"Enervate." Cole regained consciousness. "What happened?"

"I came to investigate a noise and got hit from behind." Cole got up and looked around. "Where's Jannessa?"

"We haven't seen her." Melanda said.

"She was with me." Cole said before reaching down and picked up a necklace with a fairy pendant. "Oh no."

"Isn't that Jannessa's?" Amara asked.

"Yes it is. I gave it to her last year with a charm against mind-control."

"It looks like it was ripped from her neck." Melanda noticed examining the chain. "Jannessa's been kidnapped and by someone who knew about the charm."

"Cole!" Everyone turned to see Phoebe running to the pumpkin patch with a Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.

"What is it?" Cole asked as Phoebe reached them.

"I think you should see this." Phoebe said handing the paper to Cole who opened it:

****

Another Wizard Convict Escape! Ministry in Chaos.

Alcatraz, the closed muggle prison turned wizard prison, has lost a prisoner. Recently identified Death Eater Lucius Malfoy has been missing from Alcatraz since yesterday evening. Malfoy had left the prison to attend his youngest son Draco's wedding to Auror Orchid Litrell-Harris yesterday afternoon. It is said that he eluded recapture from his guards and escaped that evening. A power binding potion was given to Malfoy by Professor Piper Halliwell of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy is still considered dangerous from his high status to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Contact the Ministry of Magic if you have any information.

-Written by Rita Skeeter-

"That slimey bastard. I bet he was the one who took Jannessa." Draco said glaring at the article.

"It would make sense. He was one of the few who knew about the charm." Cole seethed.

"But how could he have managed that?" Phoebe questioned. "Piper bound his powers."

"He had help." Melanda said crouching down. "There are three sets of footprints." She said pointing to the ground. "These are Jannessa's boots and these have to belong to Lucius. Who knows who these footprints belong to." Melanda stood back up.

"We're going to have to approach this very carefully. We know what Lucius is capable of." Cole instructed. "Amara, find Black. If there's anyone who know how to get out of prison it's him. Melanda, Draco, find Harry. No doubt he'll want to know about this. I will go and find any possible leads." Everyone went on their given duties. Cole turned to Phoebe. "Please use this and scry for her." He said handing Phoebe the necklace. "Lucius will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"I do my best." Phoebe said holding the necklace. "Please be careful." She said leaning up to give him a small kiss.

"I will." The two departed to find the missing girl.

-Jannessa-

Jannessa groaned slightly as she began to regain consciousness. She tried to move but soon found out she was gagged and bound to a chair.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, love."

Jannessa's eyes snapped open to look into the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Earlier events flashed through Jannessa's head. She emitted a muffled sound, since she couldn't speak. Lucius understood it well enough.

"Don't worry about your father. I'm sure he's fine and most likely is organizing a search party for his dear daughter." He replied, trailing a finger down Jannessa's cheek as he walked around. Jannessa flinched away and craned her neck to see where Lucius had gone.

"All of the security measures were put around Melanda. No one ever thought to protect you." Lucius taunted from behind Jannessa. "How would they know it was you I was after all along."

Jannessa heard a door open and close but Lucius stood in the way of her seeing who it was.

"Is she ready Lucius?" Asked a female voice from behind Lucius.

"Yes." Lucius replied, looking Jannessa in the eye. "Tell the Dark Lord that it's time to initiate his newest servant." Jannessa's eyes widened and she began to struggle against her bonds as the door opened and shut again.

"Now don't do that." Lucius said grabbing hold of Jannessa's wrists. "You'll chafe your wrists." He moved to stand in front of Jannessa again. "You shouldn't look so scared. It will be a painless process. I wouldn't want any harm to come to my dear niece." Lucius patted Jannessa's head before leaving the room. The room seemed to drop ten degrees when the door finally opened again. Jannessa heard footsteps getting closer before feeling a pair of ice cold hands rest on her shoulders.

"So nice of you to join us Miss Storm." The voice of Lord Voldemort said in her ear. Jannessa tried to squirm away. She watched Voldemort move around to face her. Jannessa shut her eyes, too fearful to look into the wizard's eyes.

"Open your eyes." Voldemort demanded, digging sharp nails in the skin of Jannessa's neck. Jannessa gasp in pain and her eyes shot open. Voldemort's eyes where glowing a bright red and Jannessa was unable to move her eyes.

It wasn't long before her eyes began to reflect the evil tyrant's red gaze.

-The Charmed Ones-

Phoebe held the necklace with a scrying crystal over multiple maps. So far she wasn't getting any luck. Paige was searching the Book Of Shadows and Piper was bottling potions.

"Come on. I know she's here somewhere." Phoebe mumbled, switching arms as her left arm was beginning to get tired. To the relief of Phoebe's arms, the crystal dropped and gave Phoebe the location of Cole's missing daughter. "I found her." Paige and Piper moved to look at the map.

"Well let's go." Piper said, pocketing a few of the potions she had just bottled.

"Shouldn't we tell Cole?" Paige asked. Just then Phoebe was hit with a quick premonition.

"We don't have time. If what I saw is happening, Jannessa will be lost." Phoebe said, linking her arm with Paige's. "Get us there." She demanded. Piper took hold of Paige's other arm and Paige orbed them out.

The trio reappeared in a large empty room.

"Whoa it's cold in here." Paige muttered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Jannessa." Phoebe whispered, seeing the girl lying on the stone floor. Phoebe, Piper and Paige went to her side. Piper began to try to wake her up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The three turned to the door and saw Lucius standing in an arrogant manner.

"Aren't you supposed to be rotting away in prison?" Paige asked as she, Piper and Phoebe made a shield between Lucius and Jannessa.

"Technically I should be, but the law is so idiotic. Don't you think?" Lucius smirked one last time before turning to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Piper demanded. "I think it's in our right to do some ass-kicking."

"I am not your opponent." Lucius replied. He looked around them and pointed, "She is." The three sisters turned around and saw Jannessa standing up. Jannessa had glowing red eyes, black markings on the side of her face (1), and fangs bared in an evil grin. "Take care of them, love and have fun." Lucius said before leaving and locking the door.

"Something tells me we're a little late." Piper said, backing up as Jannessa advanced.

"Jannessa get a hold of yourself." Phoebe said. Jannessa lunged with outstretched claws causing the sisters to dodge. "You know you're not like this. You despise Lucius, you would never obey him." Phoebe ducked as a fireball was shot at her.

"Piper can you freeze her?" Paige asked her oldest sister.

"I'll try." Piper brought up her hands and froze Jannessa in place.

"She's been brainwashed." Phoebe said, picking up the cloth that had served as a gag. "We have to get her to Hogwarts. Someone will know what to do." Phoebe transfigured the cloth into rope. "Try to hold her while I get her hands." Piper and Paige nodded and went into position.

"On three," Piper said. "One, two, three." All three sisters grabbed Jannessa, who came unfrozen and struggled violently. Phoebe managed to get Jannessa's hands tied and Paige orbed them straight to the medical ward, knowing there would be some way to restrain the half demon. With help from Madame Pomfrey, they got Jannessa restrained to a bed. Phoebe found a fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder to get Cole and stuck her head in the green flames.

"Cole!" She shouted. She watched Cole, Draco, Melanda and Harry come to the fireplace. "You need to get to the hospital ward now!" Phoebe removed her head from the flames before anyone could respond and went back to watch over Jannessa.

Phoebe didn't need to be told when Cole arrived. The collective gasps were enough to announce it. The sisters backed off as Cole and Draco went to Jannessa's side.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, watching his girlfriend growling as she tried to fee herself.

"She was brainwashed. She's on Voldemort's side now." Paige answered.

"Over my dead body." Cole said, grabbing his daughter's face and forced her to look at him. "Fight it." He demanded. "You're not one to be controlled. You don't let people tell you what to do." Cole's voiced seemed to be reaching her as the marks faded and she didn't struggle as much. But Jannessa's eyes were glowing showing she wasn't back to normal yet.

"The necklace." Draco said. "If we put the necklace back on her, shouldn't it take the spell away."

"It's worth a try." Melanda commented, "Where is it?" Paige held out her hand.

"Jannessa's necklace." The necklace materialized in Paige's hand. "How are we going to get it on her? We'll have to distract her." Harry took the necklace from Paige.

"I'll do it." Harry unclasped the necklace and moved by Jannessa's head.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing." Draco said as he moved to let Harry closer.

"It'll distract her long enough to get the necklace on her." Harry replied. Taking a deep breath, Harry pressed his lips to Jannessa's. It surprised her long enough for Harry to put the necklace around her neck. Harry pulled back and watched as the fairy pendant glow and Jannessa stopped struggling against her bonds. They watched her eyes return to their normal dark brown color before she collapsed and became unconscious.

"She's back to normal." Cole said in relief. He removed the bonds that held his daughter to the bed. Jannessa groaned and opened her eyes. She saw everyone standing around her and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Okay I guess." Jannessa answered. "It was terrifying. I knew what I was doing but I had no control over my body."

"You're back to normal now." Cole said stroking his daughter's hair. "We have a lot of work we need to do now that Lucius is gone. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Dad." Jannessa smiled at Cole.

"That's my girl." Cole said before leaving, Draco, Melanda, Paige and Piper following. Jannessa looked at Harry.

"What gave you the idea to put your face anywhere near a raging demon?" She asked.

"It seemed like the thing to do." Harry answered. Jannessa smiled and pulled Harry to lie on the bed with her.

"My hero." She said cuddling to Harry's chest.

"I'd better tell Dumbledore you'll be missing tomorrow's classes." Phoebe said before walking out.

"Phoebe wait." Jannessa called. Phoebe turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"You could have just left me in Voldemort's hands but you saved me." Jannessa said. "Thank you. I know I've been hell to deal with but I was trying to protect my dad."

"I understand." Phoebe said smiling slightly. "I would have done the exact same thing in your shoes. But you don't have to worry about me hurting Cole anymore."

"I wish you two the best of luck." Jannessa said. Phoebe smiled again and left the hospital ward.

"That was very mature of you." Harry mentioned.

"I know. I realized that they really do still love each other. But that doesn't mean I won't incinerate her if she hurts him again." Jannessa said with a wicked smile before giving Harry a lat kiss before falling asleep on his chest.

-- This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. Nine and a half pages long.

(1) For those who've seen Naruto, it looks sort of like the marks Sasuke gets when he transforms or powers up or whatever you call it.


	12. No Place Like Home

I extend my deepest aplogies to your waiting. I have a life away from fanfiction and writers block to boot. The good news is my mom is pregnant!

Happy Un-Birthday to Fire Demon Princess!

Ch. 12 No Place Like Home

"What's this?" Jannessa asked Phoebe holding up a tube of an unmarked potion.

"I think that is veritaserum," she answered. "You could test it on someone."

Just as she said this Sirius walked in with a robe draped over his arm. He had to have just gotten off work from the American Aurors Association.

"Hey Sirius can you test this out for me?" Jannessa asked holding the tube up.

"Do I have lab rat written across my forehead?" he questioned. "Since when do you work together?"

"Since after Melanda and Draco got back from their honeymoon and Amara went out on assignment," Jannessa brushed back her hair and offered the potion to Sirius. "It's not like we'd let you die."

"Speaking of Melanda," Phoebe began closing a box full of potions, "why is she inviting everybody to her house for Christmas?"

"Her fifty-two bedroom mansion has something to do with it," Jannessa set aside the clear potion and sat down. "Plus she has the capability of doing so no matter how crazy Draco and I think she is."

"It's better than another Christmas at Grimmauld Place," Sirius took a seat. "Why are you potion sorting?"

"It's something to do for now," Jannessa mumbled sarcastically. "Is Mel done with her menorah lighting yet?"

"Think so," Sirius answered, "to think she's not even a real Jew."

"Well heritage means a lot to her," Jannessa closed a box and marked it remedial potions. "I'm done here so I'm gonna head up to pack."

"Have fun," Phoebe said. "We're leaving in the morning right?"

Jannessa nodded and left yawning as she left. It was fairly late and the castle for the most part was dark. She loved the dark; it was so mysterious and calming. Flames from the candles danced against the stone walls and doors.

Something disturbed her thoughts as she passed by Moaning Myrtles bathroom. The sound of somebody vomiting from within made its way through the door followed by the whooshing of a toilet flushing. She continued walking halfway expecting the person in the bathroom to be one of the bulimic Hufflepuff girls, but the door opened and Melanda's younger sister Anastasia appeared checking around before turning and muttering to a person behind her.

"Nothing to anyone," Jannessa heard Melanda say. She stopped next to a suit of armor.

"Do I look stupid?" Anastasia said. Slow footsteps started down the hall in Jannessa's direction.

"Thanks for getting this for me," Melanda said. "You'd better get back to Gryffindor, I'd hate for you to get busted for being out too late."

"Harry gets away with it all the time," Anastasia whined.

"And he's four years older than you," Melanda and her sister passed by where Jannessa was standing. Melanda stopped in her tracks while her younger sister kept going. Once she was out of site Melanda stepped into the light holding up a white plastic stick.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jannessa questioned out loud coming into the light.

Melanda jumped hiding the object behind her back.

"What are you talking about?" Melanda said.

"That's a pregnancy test isn't it?"

"And if it is?"

"You're in for a world of excitement aren't you?" Jannessa mocked. "Just married and four weeks after the big date you're pregnant."

"Could you say it any louder?" Melanda started walking and Jannessa caught up with her.

"Don't worry, I wont tell," she said, "how was menorah lighting?"

"Exciting, the entire time Jew kept throwing Nazi insults in my direction during dinner," Melanda folded her arms across her chest.

"Ouch," they opened the picture leading to their common room and went inside in silence. Asleep on the couch was Draco gleaming white gold wedding band on his hand clutching a brown paper package.

"Did everybody go to bed already?" Jannessa looked at her watch.

"It's only after eleven," she muttered, "but it looks like he's out. He's so cute when he sleeps."

"Yeah, everything is so perfect when he's sleeping," Melanda pulled and envelope out of her robes that had already been opened. "They're re-assigning us to different partners."

"What? Why?"

"We're family now," Melanda sat down next to Draco and brushed a piece of hair from his face kissing him softly on the lips. He stirred muttering something that neither girl could understand. "We're leaving bright and early."

"I figured as much," Jannessa yawned knowing that bright and early meant around nine, but she headed off to bed leaving the married couple behind.

_Early the next morning_

Piper sipped her cup of coffee while eyeing her luggage across from the teachers table. Moments later several more bags joined hers as her sisters, the two Weasley's, and Elise filed in sleepily. None of them seemed to be morning people as they sat to pour their cups of coffee a dazed look on their faces.

"Hey mom," Wyatt sat down next to his mother holding a piece of toast.

"Morning," Piper yawned.

"Do you know how we're getting back?"

"No, but I'm sure Dumbledore has some way planned for us," she said reaching for the eggs. "Are you packed?"

Piper had glanced up to see Marius and Amara enter lazily dragging their luggage behind them. She had been about halfway through her food whenever Phoebe and Paige entered arms crossed in deep conversation.

"I've heard something like that?" Paige muttered sitting down.

"But why would she do something like that?" Phoebe poured a glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip. "Besides she loves him."

"Just because she loves him doesn't mean she can't have a whole new motive for marrying him, it's just like Cole marrying you in that mausoleum."

"What are you two blabbing about?"

"Melanda and Draco had a very unfriendly column over their 'sudden' marriage," Phoebe held up the newspaper with a small heading that read "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy: A CONSPIRACY" By Rita Skeeter.

"Just because the two got married so quick doesn't mean it's conspiracy," Piper said, "besides from what I understand Rita Skeeter has a poisoned quill anyhow."

Wyatt, curious as to what has been written picked up the paper and read and read a larger headline: "Auror Litrell Arrested for Murder."

"Did you guys see this?" he said. "Melanda's father has been arrested."

"What?" Paige seized the paper.

"American Auror James Litrell was arrested Wednesday afternoon as an accomplice to the murder of Constance Harris his ex-wife. Also taken into custody is his currant wife Myrah Litrell, who has said to have performed the curse that took Harris life," Paige read aloud. "Melanda said that her mother committed suicide."

"No, it was murder," Melanda had appeared behind Paige adjusting the collar of her crisp white shirt. "An ongoing investigation. However, I'm slightly surprised that those two would be involved which means somehow they are connected to my wonderful Father-in-Law. Oh well, I have the final arrangements, are you all packed?"

The charmed ones were shocked that Melanda hadn't blinked an eye that her father was arrested which was entirely too strange.

"Yeah, we'll just finish eating and we'll be ready to go," Piper said. Melanda smiled and walked to the table where Jannessa sat. "Give me that paper."

Gryffindor table

"What's wrong Mel?" Jannessa asked. "You look like you're going to puke."

"My father was arrested it seems," she answered, "on a murder associate charge."

"I thought Aurors of your ranking were immune to that kind of stuff," Ron said.

"Doesn't work that way with Aurors who are also headmasters of schools like I. S. Y. A."

"Isya?"

"International School of Young Aurors, it's an institution from hell to say the least," Hermione said indignantly. "Two years of hardcore training followed by field training beyond anything they teach us here. Imagine our seven years here packed into six months at their school."

"Sounds fun," Harry said pouring another cup of pumpkin juice.

A look of sudden nausea crossed Melanda's face and she quickly covered her mouth before racing out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged quizzical looks.

"She's ok, isn't she?"

"Who knows," Jannessa muttered, "she hasn't been feeling at top speed for over a week now. Could be the flu."

An hour later: At Melanda's house

"Aunt Melly!" A little girl roughly the age of two was the first thing that came running for the group of people who had just arrived by portkey. She quickly attached herself to Melanda's leg. "I missed you Aunt Melly!"

The charmed ones glanced at each other.

"Who's this?" Piper asked.

"This little bubble of energy is my niece Holly," Melanda walked forward a few steps. "We may want to move out of the way. Group two should be getting here any minute."

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Jannessa, Wyatt, Marius, and Amara moved to the other side of the room dragging their luggage behind them. The foyer that they had arrived in was enormous, they could easily fit the first floor of the Halliwell manor inside. A few moments later the entire Weasley family, Draco and Harry appeared nearly falling over. Holly giggled at the sight.

"Is that Uncle Draky Aunt Melly?"

"Why I think it is," she said, "how bout this Holly, why don't you go tell your mommy that I have to get going."

"Okay," Holly took off running down the hall leading to the kitchen. "Mommy, Aunt Melly has to go!"

Piper shook her head.

"Where do you have to be off to?"

"I have a doctors appointment," Melanda said walking over to a closet and pulling out a coat. Draco appeared immidiatly concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just a check up," she said. "I'm fine. Would you get these guys settled in?"

Jesse entered carrying his coat and a hat as well as the keys to Melanda's Escalade. Not only was this man her whitelighter, he was now her bodyguard.

Before she left, Melanda gave her husband a quick kiss assuring him that everything was fine. However, Draco knew that there was something his wife was keeping from him about her health.

_Melanda's study hours later_

Draco paced his wifes large study, anxious for her return. He had been in this state since she had left several hours before. Sometimes he felt so worried about her, often times it was stupid things to worry about, but he never had trusted those muggle doctors that his dear wife went to see. After a long while he sat down at her desk. He began to look at the items on her desk: A Book of Mormon, the Bible, an envelope with it's contents spilled out next to it. He picked up the contents and unfolded it to read that it was their marriage license that was dated the 16th day of May 2003.

Melanda and Draco had a secret that they kept just between them. Very few people knew about their secrets, but it never hurt to think about that day they were originally married. Melanda had just admitted that an ex-boyfriend had recently raped her and she was pregnant. Not wanting to leave her for such a petty issue, he offered to marry her so that if the child were born he or she would not be born illegitimate. The two were married secretly that May to avoid any family who would object and no less than three weeks later Melanda miscarried while she was at one of her doctors appointments. The loss of her unborn child was devastating though not as devastating as her mothers death.

Draco was still lost in his thoughts when Melanda opened her door looking halfway grim and halfway excited. She closed the door making her way to the desk. Draco looked up at her and smiled softly standing up and wrapping his arms around neck.

"Is there something wrong?" His wife looked up at him looking vulnerable for the first time since their marriage that May. He kissed her in attempt to assure her that everything would be fine.

"I'm," she started breathing in deeply, "I'm pregnant."

Draco took a deep breath and leaned his head to Melanda's.

"How far?"

"Three months," she replied. "I'm due in June though. Ten days after my birthday."

"I love you," he kissed her forehead. "Have you told anybody yet?"

"No, not yet," she said starting to unbutton his shirt, "I just want to keep this between us for the night."

**_End_**

Again I extend my deepest apologies. And I do have an extreme writers block at the moment, but I am recovering from it slowly. It hasn't yet been four months, she updated on the 3rd of December and I'm updating on the 22nd of March. Four months won't be for another couple of days.

Best Wishes,

Fallen Angel of Hell


	13. New Year's Ball

* * *

I am so tired of writing this fanfiction. If it doesn't end soon, I am going to stop writing it. Fallen Angel of Hell can continue it if she wants to. This fic is getting in the way of my other fics because when it's my turn, I have the obligation to finish my chapter as quickly as possible. Anything else I want to do is forced to take a backseat.

Now since that is all said, there's my chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: New Year's Ball

A consistent tapping at the window woke Jannessa from her deep sleep. She pulled the covers from over her head and looked at the window where there was a brown and black eagle owl waiting with an envelope tied to its leg. Jannessa pulled herself out of the bed and opened the window. The owl came in and landed on one of the bedposts. Jannessa yawned widely and untied the envelope from the owl's leg. The owl flew out the window.

Jannessa laid back down on her bed and opened the envelope, seeing it was an invitation to the annual New Years Ball for all members of the American Aurors Association. It stated that all going were to wear formal clothes, muggle style. Jannessa heard a knock at her door.

"Jannessa? You up?" Cole's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm up." She shouted. Cole entered before she finished her statement.

"I thought you said you were up." Cole said sitting on the side of the bed.

"I am up, just not out of bed." Jannessa sat up. Cole looked in his daughter's hand and saw the invitation.

"You'd think they'd quit sending you those things since you never go." Cole said. "Are you going to burn yours like usual?" Jannessa shook her head.

"No. I think I'm going to go this year." Jannessa replied looking over the invitation in her hand.

"Are you serious?" Cole reached up and felt Jannessa's forehead. "You don't feel hot." Jannessa swatted his hand away.

"I don't have a fever. Unlike the previous parties, I have a date this year." Jannessa said with a slight smile. Cole wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"Dating Harry has turned out to be very good for you. To tell the truth, I didn't think it would have been such a good idea because of all the publicity Harry gets because of who he is. But I was wrong."

"At first I didn't even like Harry." Jannessa confessed. "But he turned out to be an okay guy. I've never met a man that's made me as happy as Harry does." Cole smiled at his daughter.

"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." He said giving his daughter a hug. "So do you have a dress to wear to the ball?" Jannessa thought a moment.

"Uh-oh. No I don't. That means I have to go shopping." Jannessa groaned out. "And if everyone got these invites, that means Elise will want to go to the mall." Elise was a well-mannered, smart girl, unless it came to fashion. Then she became a monster when they went to the mall, forcing her friends to try on everything she gave them.

"Jannessa!" Elise shouted from the hall.

"Speak of the devil." Cole muttered getting up. He opened the door for Elise to come in. "Good luck dragging her to the mall." He told Elise before walking out the door.

"Does that mean you're going to the ball?" Elise asked somewhat excitedly.

"Yes it does."

"That's great." Elise said jumping up and heading to Jannessa's closet.

"What have I done?" Jannessa muttered to herself as she watched Elise raid through her clothes before throwing a pair of low-rise sandblasted jeans and a black lace lined top at her.

"Put these on and meet me and Amara at the door so we can go to the mall." Elise said walking out the room. Jannessa groaned and changed from her flame print pajamas to the clothes Elise chose for her. She walked down the hall to Melanda's room and knocked on the room.

"Melanda, it's me. Are you in there?" She called through the door. A few moments later Melanda opened the door, looking tired.

"Yeah?"

"The rest of us are going dress shopping for the New Year's ball. Do you want to come?" Jannessa asked.

"No thanks, I'm not going to the ball this year and I've got a lot of things to do today." Melanda explained. Jannessa nodded.

"Okay. We're leaving now. I'll have my cell phone with me if you need us."

"Okay. Have fun." Melanda said, giving Jannessa a knowing smile. She knew Jannessa didn't like shopping for clothes. Jannessa stuck out her tongue.

"I will." Jannessa met Amara and Elise at the door.

"Let's go." Amara said opening the door. They walked out the front door and nearly ran into Phoebe.

"Oh hey guys. Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"The mall to buy dresses for the annual New Year's ball." Elise told her.

"Can I come? I have nothing to do." Amara and Elise looked to Jannessa.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Jannessa said. The four got into Elise's car and went to the nearby mall, going into formal dress shops to find the perfect dress for them.

"Elise if you say no to another dress I try on, I swear I will wear sweatpants to the party." Jannessa threatened, putting another dress over the side of her dressing room door for Phoebe to put back on the rack.

"Get used to it Ness, our Elise is a fashion freak." Amara said from her dressing room.

"Yes I am." Elise replied proudly. Phoebe laughed, looking through the racks for the girls.

"Hey Jannessa," Phoebe called. "I think I found the perfect dress for you." Phoebe took the dress off the rack and lifted it into Jannessa's fitting room.

"Oh wow." Phoebe heard Jannessa mutter. "This is perfect. Phoebe you have a really good eye. Not even Elise can say no to this."

"We'll see about that." Elise said coming out to look in the triple angle mirror. "I think I like this one for me." She said turning to see the dress in all angles. She chose a blue glitter, tye-dye print dress with a low open back.

"That's a good choice." Phoebe said, looking at Elise's dress while handing Amara another dress to try.

"Oh I like this one." Amara commented. Jannessa came out wearing a silky black spaghetti strap dress with the sleeves falling around her shoulders.

"I really like this one." Jannessa said standing next to Elise in the mirrors.

"It looks great on you." Phoebe said coming up behind Jannessa.

"Okay Amara, its your turn." Jannessa said.

"I already found it." Amara said, showing them her gold satin dress with black see-through material over it.

"That dress totally fits you." Elise said.

"You three look absolutely great." Phoebe said looking at all the girls. They smiled and went to change back into their street clothes.

That Evening--

Harry leaned against the wall of the ballroom, fingering the collar of his shirt. He watched as Jannessa and the rest of the girls danced to the music as a group. Wyatt stood next to him with a glass of punch in his hand.

"Dude would you quit fidgeting. Just get out there and ask her to dance." He said. Harry looked at him.

"Why don't you take your own advice and finally ask Hermione to dance." Harry retorted.

"I would but she's in the ladies room." Wyatt replied. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wyatt!" Piper came up to her son, dressed in a simple black dress. "Come on and dance." Piper ordered pulling Wyatt's arm.

"Mom." Wyatt whined. "It's embarrassing to dance with a parent."

"Suck it up." Piper succeeded in pulling her son onto the dance floor. Harry laughed at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked coming up to Harry.

"You're boyfriend just got dragged to the dance floor by Professor Halliwell." He told her.

"Well its good that he has a good relationship with his mother." Hermione said, covering her amused smile with her hand. The song soon ended to Wyatt's relief. He escaped his mother and asked Hermione to dance with him. Seeing Jannessa sit on the sidelines, Harry worked up the courage to ask her to dance. Harry sat in the chair next to her.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Jannessa answered.

"This is a good song." He mentioned. Jannessa nodded in agreement. "Wouldyouliketodance?" Harry said quickly in one breath. Jannessa smiled.

"Sure I would." Harry took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. It was a slow song so they stood close together and moved softly to the music.

"Whoa, that's a little close there." Cole said, using his adjoined hand with Phoebe's to put some more space between his daughter and her date.

"Dad!" Jannessa said with an embarrassed blush coming to her face.

"Cole leave them alone and let them dance." Phoebe said smiling at Cole's fatherly antics. "Don't let him bother you." She said placing her free hand on Harry's shoulder. She suddenly jerked in a premonition.

It was the ballroom in chaos. Death Eaters surrounded the room and Lord Voldemort stood in the center of everything. Jannessa stood in front of him with a fireball ready in her hand. She threw it but Voldemort reflected it. He sent a spell at Jannessa but Harry pushed Jannessa out of the way, causing the spell to hit him in the back.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe let go of Harry and looked at Cole.

"He's coming here." She said looking around frantically.

"Who's coming here?" Jannessa asked.

"Voldemort." Phoebe answered. "And he's bringing Death Eaters with him."

"We have to warn everyone and get reinforcements." Cole said, moving up to the stage.

"I'll call Draco and Melanda and tell them to bring us potions." Jannessa went to her purse and got out her cell phone, quickly dialing.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Cole shouted, quieting the room. "I have just received information that Lord Voldemort is on his way here right now. We must prepare for battle. Get in position."

"No need Professor Turner. I'm already here." Lord Voldemort removed an invisibility cloak, showing himself in the middle of the dance floor. The chaos in Phoebe's premonition quickly begun as Death Eaters began coming in through any opening.

Spells were thrown back and forth. Both Death Eater and Auror fell. Jannessa made her way around the ballroom, throwing fire and energy balls at Death Eaters who had fellow Aurors cornered. She eventually made her way to the center where she confronted Voldemort.

"What, are you too good to fight your own battle?" Jannessa spat at him. Voldemort just smirked at her confidently.

"My dear girl, why should I dirty my hands when there are those enamored to do it for me?" Voldemort commented back. Jannessa narrowed her eyes.

"You're such a hypocrite. You start a battle that you don't fight in against those just like you. It's sickening." Jannessa created a bright fireball in her hand. She threw it with all her might. Voldemort raised his right hand and deflected it right back at her. Jannessa fell to the floor to dodge it.

"Jannessa look out!" Phoebe called from across the room. Jannessa looked over to her and missed Voldemort prepare a spell and send it her way. Harry saw and jumped in front of Jannessa and pushed her out of the way.

They both fell to the floor.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Well that's it for me. This is my last chapter. I don't know how much more my partner has to add but it's all hers.

Sayonara

Saturn Sorceress of Charmingpotterduo.


	14. The Sacrifice that had to be Made

Chapter 14 The Sacrifice That Had to be Made

Draco watched from a stool as his wife mixed together several herbs and stirred following the recipe set before her that her mother had written several years before. She was making a potion to help with her morning sickness.

"You're beautiful you know," he said. She smiled stirring the brew and pushing back her hair.

"I look terrible," she said not looking up from the brew. Draco slid off of the stool and walked to his wife sliding his arms around her waist. He held her close to his chest while burying his nose into her hair.

"You always look beautiful to me," his whispered gently kissing her left ear. "Do you want to know what the baby is?"

"Actually I kinda wanted to be surprised," she smiled thoughtfully, "but what are you hoping for?"

"A little girl," he mumbled stroking her abdomen lightly with his fingertips, "with your lips and my eyes. It's going to be a girl, I can feel it."

"Well if it is a little girl I just hope that she stops toying with mommy's hormones," she laughed slightly adding the final potion ingredient. "I hope that you aren't disappointed that we aren't going to the ball."

"Why would I be disappointed? I'm at home on New Year's Eve with my beautiful, pregnant wife making anti nausea potions. What more could I ever possibly ask for?"

Melanda smiled reaching for an empty vial and the turkey baster. She carefully filled the vial with the potion and placed the cork in the tiny hole of the vial. Something was wrong with her husband, but she couldn't sense it. There was something that he wasn't telling her and she knew it, she just didn't know what it was and she wasn't sure that she even wanted to know.

"Are you going to take some of that now?" he asked curiously.

"No," she replied setting the vial down, "it's a morning potion. I am to take a teaspoonful when I wake and heaven forbid it the nausea continues then I increase the dose the next morning. I wish that I would have come to get the recipe a couple of weeks ago."

Draco nodded and moved her hair away from her neck exposing the tender flesh on the nape. He gently kissed the soft, pale and very tender skin. He smiled when he heard a sigh escape her lips. She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. His fingers traced along the soft bumps of her vertebrae and rested in the small of her back. He was the first to break their kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he smiled leaning his forehead against hers, "I just want to remember this moment for the rest of my life."

"Me too." She kissed him lightly and stared deep into his eyes for what seemed like hours. Their silence was all they needed, no words could express just how much they loved each other, but then they knew that no words were needed.

The silence was quickly broken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Groaning Draco released his wife so that she may answer her phone.

"Hey Ness," she said cheerfully, but the cheer quickly dissipated from her face and tone of voice. "Please tell me that you are joking... Alright we will be right there."

She ended the call looking disturbed.

"What's the matter?"

"Voldemort has attacked," she said grimly. "We have to hurry."

She moved quickly around her potions kitchen collecting vials of various colored potions. Draco caught her wrist and looked her deep in the eye.

"You can't go," he said. She gently pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I have to," she said, "this is my job."

"Please," he begged. He knew that she was too stubborn to listen to him.

"I love you," she placed a light kiss on his lips before she orbed out.

"NO!" he yelled shimmering after her.

The scene he shimmered into was something straight out of a horror novel. Students of the school were everywhere throwing spells in every direction. On the balcony he spotted Melanda's younger sister Anastasia fighting valiantly with a sword that she had most likely transfigured from one of the decorative roses. Elise and Cole were fighting with their backs against one another throwing fireballs and spells at advancing death eaters guarding a body on the floor. Piper Halliwell had taken up stance with Wyatt blowing up whomever advanced on them.

However, Melanda was nowhere in sight and that is what worried him the most. Angry with the idea that the attack made placed his family in danger Draco launched into throwing fireballs at the ones he knew for certain were his enemies. Elise saw him from across the room.

"Draco!" she yelled. "Sorry we ruined your night!"

He ignored her reaching for his wand that sat in his sleeve. Looking around he found a nearby death eater and petrified him.

"What are you doing?" Cole yelled as he watched his nephew drag the petrified death eater away toward a room. "Just kill him!"

Killing wasn't all Draco had on his mind. He wanted to get to the root of things. All he wanted to know was where their boss was and what he was doing attacking the International League of Young Aurors. The league itself was merciless and wasn't going to be taking any prisoners. He pushed his way into an empty room and unfroze the death eaters head.

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?" he spat. "You damn Americans think that you are just so smart."

"I'm not an American you scumbag," he spat punching the man squarely in the jaw, "now tell me where your boss is?"

"Why should I tell you?" he questioned with a laugh.

"Because if you don't," he said forming a fireball in his fist, "I will kill you very slowly."

"You'll probably kill me anyway," he spat. "So I'm not telling you an damned thing."

"Shame," Draco smiled viciously aiming the fireball at the death eaters groin, "I hope you haven't planned on having children."

He pulled his arm bag preparing to pitch the fireball into his lap.

"No, please don't, he's in the student commons," he said in a very shaky voice. "Just don't kill me."

"Don't worry," Draco threw the fireball into the mans groin. "I'll just make you suffer. Finite incantatum."

The death eater unfroze and began to feel every bit of pain that he deserved. Loaded with the information that he needed he slipped out of the room knocking a female death eater out on the other side as he exited. Amara was a few feet from the door holding a bright blue energy ball, a trick that Draco figured was taught to her by Jannessa. She quickly threw it in another direction when she realized that it was Draco coming out of the room.

"They took them!" she yelled. "Death eaters took them!"

"Who?" he asked.

"Harry, the Charmed Ones and Wyatt," she said.

"Where's Jannessa?" he asked suddenly reminded that his cousin was supposed to be somewhere among the battle.

"Um," Amara drew a sharp breath in and looked Draco square in the eyes, "she's dead. Voldemort killed her. Harry tried to save her, but it was too late."

"Son of a bitch," Draco said angrily.

Armed with the thought of his dead cousin and his still missing wife Draco began to run through the crowd jumping over dead bodies as he made his way to the student common area. When he looked behind him he spotted his Uncle knowing that the body he was guarding was his cousin. If Voldemort killed the Charmed line and Harry Potter he knew that there was no chance that the magical community would ever survive the damages. The idea of losing everything that he ever lived for terrified him. His hand went to his pocket as he entered the room.

The situation looked grim on the other side of the door. The Charmed Ones were being held with their hands behind their backs leaving them defenseless against their captors. Wyatt and Harry both appeared to have put up a fight judging by their bloodied lips and blackened eyes. His Aunt Bellatrix sneered at him as she pulled Piper's hands further behind her back. The one person he never expected to be holding a captive was Voldemort. Bile rose in his throat as his eyes met his wifes terror filled eyes.

"Let her go," he said threateningly.

"Now why should I do that?" Voldemort sneered pulling Melanda's hair. She didn't make a sound.

"Let her go," Draco repeated.

"Draco, we have been threatening him to let her go," Paige said, "he won't be budging anytime soon."

"Ahh," Voldemort ran his long white fingers along Melanda's collarbone tracing them down along her breast. Draco felt as if he was going to vomit.

"You thought that you would be so smart and drag the Charmed Ones into our matters did you?" Voldemort's snakelike slits bore through Draco. "I offered you a position among my ranks and you turned me down and for that you will pay."

"Just leave them out of it," he said strongly. "Let them go they have nothing to do with this."

"Draco, you think that I am going to let them go? They could kill me without thinking twice."

Phoebe struggled a little against the grip of her captor which turned out to be painful for her because the death eater began to twist her arm. She cried out in pain.

"Phoebe focus," Piper snapped, "the power of three will set us free."

"Not if you can't speak," Bellatrix sneered throwing Piper to the ground and pointing her wand at her, "Silencio."

Piper tried to make a sound, but her voice had disappeared. It didn't matter since the plan that she had been formulating in her mind was going just as she planned. Turning quickly she raised her hands to blow Bellatrix up.

"A very stupid move Miss Halliwell," Voldemort said pointing his wand at Wyatt, "Avada-."

Before Voldemort could finish the spell Wyatt orbed away as did Melanda. Wyatt rematerialized behind Phoebe as Melanda appeared behind Harry tapping his captor on the shoulder. When he turned to see who was behind him he received a sharp blow to the jaw. Wyatt attacked his aunts captor with a candelabra. Paige followed suit of the other two part whitelighters in the room, but she also took her captors eyes at the same time.

"Paige get Harry out of here!" Phoebe ordered. Paige orbed over to where Harry struggled with his Death Eater took hold of his arm and orbed away. Draco breathed a very brief sigh of relief.

"Mel please get out of here," he said sternly.

"No, I'm staying here to fight," she replied.

A fire behind Voldemorts eyes flickered as he watched the fight that had begun right before his eyes. He had not ever intended for the outcome he was getting. All he wanted was Draco to join his ranks and the only how that was ever possibly going to happen was to threaten everything that the young Malfoy held dear.

"Coward," he sneered at Draco who glared at him.

"No Voldemort, it is not I who is the coward," Draco replied coldly, "it's you. Only you would attack a happy get together of students and quite frankly I'm sick and tired of it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an acid green potion. Voldemorts eyes flickered once more as he raised his wand.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort bellowed as Draco threw the potion at him. The potion shattered at his feet and he caught fire. His screams of agony pleased Draco as he watched the tyrant apparate away. The remaining Death Eaters followed. He knew that it wasn't the last he was going to see of him, but it got him out of the way for the moment.

"Thank God," he said sighing.

"Don't thank him yet," Piper said grimly. Draco turned to see the sight that he feared more than anything that he had just faced.

Melanda's lifeless body lay in the floor blood spilling out onto the floor. The spell that Voldemort had fired had shot through her chest and went through her heart.

"No," he cried softly collapsing next to her, "no,no,no,no,no. NO! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

He screamed in agony cradling his wifes limp body in his arms. Her blood smeared onto his clothes and his skin. Wyatt sank to his knees next to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. Piper and Phoebe watched feeling helpless.

"It's okay," he said looking around. "Mom, Aunt Phoebe could you please excuse us."

Phoebe and Piper nodded and left the room where chaos had died down. They wondered if when Voldemort left the rest of his crew followed. Phoebe spotted Cole holding his daughter's lifeless body in his arms crying silently. Wyatt magically closed the door and returned his attention to Draco.

"No, it is not okay," Draco said icily, "my cousin, my wife and my child are dead thanks to that son of a bitch."

"I know," Wyatt said, "but there's still time."

Wyatt could see that his friend was becoming increasingly angry, but he had to try and talk him through the pain he was feeling so that they might still be able to fix the events that had just taken place. The plan that the two had discussed over and over was not yet through, he knew that there was still a chance for everything to be okay.

"How is everything going to be okay?"

"The plan," Wyatt pulled a silver potion out of his pocket, "there is still a chance for all of us."

"Except me," Draco mumbled carefully wiping blood off of Melanda's face. He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Let's do it."

"This time," Wyatt uncorked the potion bottle, "when it comes time for the battle I will orb Mel away from danger. She might want to kill me, but at least she will be safe."

"Thank you," Draco smiled carefully laying his wife on the ground. "So what time period are you going to return to?"

"The time she and I first met," he replied thoughtfully. "That should give us enough time to tweek our plan and factor in saving Jannessa. I just wish that we could find a way to save you."

"Hey it's okay," Draco smiled, "it would be nice to figure out a way to save me, but I've come to accept that in order to bring about the greater good sacrifices must be made. Just make sure that they are going to be okay. Hey here's an idea, how about you try dating Jannessa."

"Haha," Wyatt mocked, "she's not my type. She's beautiful, smart and funny, but she's just a little too much for me. I couldn't handle her."

"Fine, I just didn't want her to be with Potter, but that may just have to be the one thing that we don't change. Ready?"

Wyatt nodded and swallowed half of the potion handing the remaining contents over to Draco who finished the bottle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment, a piece of paper with a time and date written neatly on it, and a lighter. Draco moved close to him and the both read from the parchment while Wyatt set the dated paper on fire.

"To change what must be changed

Return us to the past

So that it may be rearranged"

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Wyatt folded the parchment back up and smiled as he felt himself being pulled backward.

"Wyatt," Phoebe's voice called, "Wyatt are you up there?"

Wyatt stirred in the comfortable armchair that he was sleeping in. He had just gotten to sleep when he heard his aunt from the bottom of the attic stairs. The face of a blonde man floated into his mind.

"Remember what we have to do Wyatt. Help me save them."

"Wyatt are you up here?" Phoebe questioned for a second time. This time instead of waiting for an answer she walked up the stairs. "Wyatt?"

The teen stirred in the chair that he was sitting in and opened his eyes. His aunt appeared in the doorway pulling on her jacket a smile on her face.

"Do you still want to come with me to get those potion ingredients?" she asked. "You don't have to."

"Oh, yeah," Wyatt rubbed his eyes yawning. "Yeah I'm coming, just let me get my shoes on."

He bent over to grab his shoes and put them on. He sighed looking at his watch knowing that in less then forty-five minutes he would "meet" Melanda and Draco and in a few hours would be reading his Hogwarts letter. Sighing he looked outside knowing that this time the circumstances would be different. This time he had to help his friend save his wife and cousin.

The ride to China Town was silent, something that had not happened the three previous times. He hoped that this time would be the last as he reflected on the coming six months that he had repeated for the equivalent of a year and a half of his life. The first time he had taken his trip to Hogwarts he had been sorted a Gryffindor and Melanda and Jannessa didn't like him, but Draco cornered him in the library and told him about the vision that he had had and that he wanted his help. Wyatt agreed and in the end he lost his mother and Harry was killed, not the result that they wanted. For a month Wyatt mourned before stumbling upon a potion in one of the books in the library that would help them reverse time. Draco knew that if they wanted to bring Voldemort down and lift his cousins spirit, he agreed reluctantly knowing that there would be consequences.

The second time Wyatt introduced himself to Melanda at the dance studio and tried to convince her to teach him how to dance, which ended up not being a good idea. He returned to Hogwarts and set to the plan that he and Draco had laid out before them. When Voldemort attacked the ball something happened that neither expected. That time Phoebe, Paige, Jannessa and Harry died. The two set back out to reform their plan, this time Draco would bring all of the attention to him in hopes that he would be the only one to die. Unfortunately their plan failed yet again. This time would be different, this time Melanda and Jannessa would both be tricked into staying home.

"Something on your mind?" Phoebe asked as she parked her car in one of the parking lots a block away from the herb shop and across the street from the dance studio where Melanda practiced. Wyatt looked over and spotted Melanda's black Escalade.

"Yeah, but it isn't that important," he said smiling. "Hey do you mind if I watch the dancers in the studio. I think it's kinda cool."

"Thinking about taking up dance lessons?"

"Maybe," he smiled, "hey there's a chance that if I know how to dance I can get a date."

"Maybe," Phoebe grinned and climbed out of her Mini Cooper. Wyatt watched as his aunt disappeared into the crowded sidewalk making her way up to the herb shop.

"Or maybe I can help save the world," he mumbled quietly to himself as he strolled across the street. He quickly spotted Draco on the other side of the window dancing with Melanda. She was laughing and trying to walk him through the steps of the dance she was trying to teach him. Draco smiled and brushed a piece of her short hair from her face. It was strange for Wyatt to see Melanda with short hair now, in just a couple of months she would decide that short hair would be too much of a pain and wouldn't look right with her wedding dress, her hair was instantly long and a dark brown.

He watched as Draco spun his wife, her dress flared out. They looked happy and that made him think of Hermione. His mother liked her quite a bit and despite the fact that most of the sixth year viewed her a walking library he liked her as well. Perhaps this time he might ask her out a bit earlier then at Draco and Melanda's wedding. Several minutes passed and Wyatt noticed that the couple finally ended their dance, Draco kissed her gently on the cheek and excused himself. Melanda began to dance by herself. Wyatt leaned his head against the glass forgetting that the first time he had done so it burned. He placed his arm on the glass and leaned his head against his arm watching Melanda's moves. He secretly wished that Jannessa would have been next to him joking about Draco's "smooth moves". Finally, he noticed that Draco had reentered the room and had stumbled over the the chair, falling as he did so. Melanda walked over to see if he was okay, but in turn Draco started an argument with her. Annoyed Melanda walked away from him and out the door. Outside she leaned against the wall. Wyatt pulled himself away from the window and leaned casually with his back against it.

"Looks like you guys had a pretty nasty argument in there," he said recalling a serious Deja Vu. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked sourly turning only her head to face him.

"No, but you're going to." Wyatt smiled noticing that Phoebe was coming back up the street. "See you around."

(The End)

Well I apologize that it has taken me sooooooo long to post the final chapter, but I have had a very busy life not to mention a severe writers block. Please keep in mind that in two years my writing style has matured a bit. I'm considering writing a sequel to this story solo, but I'm just not sure yet. Thank you to all of our loyal readers and reviewers without you guys who knows what we would have done.

Forever,

Fallen Angel of Hell


End file.
